Protect me
by AppleGreed
Summary: La détective Natsuki Kruger observait le soutif en soie lavande attaché autour de la gorge de la femme et jura. L'étrangleur de Tokyo avait encore frappé. Traduction de Nai89
1. The Tokyo Strangler

**Protect me**

**De Nai89**

**Disclaimer : **Propriété de Sunrise (qui nous a sorti Mai-Hime Destiny que j'ai toujours pas lu). Histoire écrite par Nai89. Traduite par Applegreed.

Un grand ShizNat pour se réconforter cette dure rentrée sauf pour ceux qui sont encore en vacances T T

C'est vrai que ce chapitre est prêt depuis quelques semaines mais... vous êtes pas sensé le savoir et moi le dire X)

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : The Tokyo Strangler

Tokyo, Japon

La détective Natsuki Kruger observait le soutif en soie lavande attaché autour de la fine gorge de la femme et jura.

L'étrangleur de Tokyo avait encore frappé. La troisième fois en exactement trois semaines.

Une autre jeune et belle fille morte et ils n'avaient aucunes indications sur l'identité du tueur.

Le bâtard. Il l'avait déshabillée, étranglée avec le soutif en soir et puis laissée dans les bois se putréfier dans une position sexuelle. Les mains de la femme étaient attachées avec un ensemble assorti de dessous en soie et elles étaient croisées juste sous ses seins pendant que les jambes de la pauvre fille étaient étendues comme si l'on avait à faire à une expo.

« Saloperie de monstre » Soupira Natsuki.

La partenaire de Natsuki, Nao Yuuki, s'approchait d'elle avec la même expression de dégoût. « Combien de temps penses-tu qu'elle est ici ? »

Natsuki haussa des épaules ne sachant pas la réponse et continua à surveiller la manière dont les experts médicaux avançaient dans leur recherche d'indices.

« Ça doit faire deux jours, mais nous le découvrirons une fois les résultats des légistes dans nos mains. As-tu trouvée quelque chose dans les ordinateurs des filles ? »

« Nan, pas encore. Les gars du labo sont encore dessus. »

Natsuki soupira, « Nous avons besoin de découvrir où il conserve les sous-vêtements . »

Nao se tourna face à elle, « La presse va pouvoir faire les gros titres avec cette affaire. Nous sommes mal vus déjà. »

Natsuki la fixa « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par nous faire mal voir ? Qu'est-ce que ça a voir avec des filles qui se font tuées ? »

« Hé, j'aime les femmes », dit Nao. « Pourquoi à ton avis je suis ici dans les bois à presque 5 heures du mat'. »

Natsuki grogna à sa partenaire : « Alors fais ton job. »

On n'avait pas à se demander pourquoi Nao avait des charges d'harcèlement sexuel contre elle à son autre job. La femme était bien dérangée aussi.

« Nous avons besoin de trouver des connections entre les victimes. Qu'est qui prend aussi longtemps ? »

« Je t'ai dit que l'équipe technique était dessus. Mais ce putain de connard les a probablement harponnées dans un bar local. Ces choses-là se passent tout le temps. Tu le saurais Kruger… si tu sortais et que tu avais une vie sociale. »

« Certains d'entre nous mettent le travail en premier rang. » Cassa Natsuki. Quel était son problème ?

« Et d'autres veulent une vie aussi, tu sais. »

Une vie de Nao Yuuki voulait dire mettre une fille différente dans son lit, chaque nuit. Elle était suffisamment satisfaite avec aussi peu, mais Natsuki était fatiguée de ses commentaires sexistes et ses attitudes envers les femmes. Nao pensait qu'une femme était sur Terre pour une seule raison, le plaisir, et qu'elles l'aimaient toutes. Un jour quelqu'un remettrait l'idiote à sa place et elle espérait qu'elle serait là pour voir ce grand moment.

Un des nouveaux assistants du labo était agenouillé à côté du corps pour l'examiner. Natsuki voyait le pauvre gars fronçait ses sourcils d'inconfort quand il se penchait plus prêt pour voir le visage de la femme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer une prière silencieuse pour l'âme de la fille et lui promettre de trouver son tueur et d'amener ce malade à la justice. Elle focalisa alors son attention sur les détails. La façon dont son corps avait été placé et positionné, quels types d'arbres étaient à proximité… tout. Espérant qu'elle trouvera une sorte de schéma qui pourrait les guider au tueur.

Jusqu'ici, les trois filles avaient été abandonnées dans des espaces boisées déserts. Ce qui voulait dire que les victimes ne seraient pas retrouvées immédiatement. Un groupe de marcheurs avait trouvé cette pauvre fille et des vieils hommes avaient trouvé les deux autres durant leur partie de chasse.

Le tueur n'avait pas envoyé de photos, ni de messages à l'une des familles des victimes, écartant toutes demandes de rançon. Le cinglé semblait juste enlever ces filles au hasard. Et pour trophée, il prenait les sous-vêtements de la victime pour ensuite les étrangler avec, puis les attachaient avec des culottes et soutifs lavandes en soie.

Le Capitaine Midori Sugiura rejoignit finalement la scène et approcha Natsuki, une expression sévère au visage.

« Hmm. Nous avons devoir appeler les fédéraux. » Elle regarda la détective aux cheveux corbeaux qui se tenait à ses côtés.

'Merde pas les fédéraux, tout mais pas eux.' Protesta Natsuki dans sa tête. « Donne nous une autre semaine avant d'appeler ces idiots, boss. »

Midori soupira. « J'ai déjà parlé à un ami du bureau. » Elle remarqua les yeux de Natsuki se rétrécir. « Ils disent que ça peut prendre longtemps avant que quelqu'un vient. Les gars suggèrent un conseiller local. Une sexologue nommait Shizuru Viola. »

« Pas une psy. » Marmonna Natsuki pendant qu'elle roulait ses yeux émeraudes avec contrariété.

Midori arqua un sourcil brin puis soupira avant de reprendre la parole. « Je connais ton histoire, Kruger, mais si nous voulons attraper ce tueur, nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible. Même si cela veut dire qu'un psy va nous aider. »

Natsuki grimaça. Midori pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais il n'y a pas moyen pour que elle croie encore une psy ou entende son avis sur quoi que se soit.

Elle pouvait résoudre cette putain d'affaire sans elle.

----------

Le docteur Shizuru Viola prit une profonde respiration avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa mère à une clinique mentale de recherche dans Tokyo. Le dimanche était réservé afin qu'elle visite sa mère, rien de plus.

Les émotions déferlaient dans sa poitrine. Ses parents avaient été un couple génial pendant les huit premières années de sa vie. Puis tout s'écroula en morceau un jour de pluie.

Elle entendait les cris de sa mère la nuit où il partit. Il suffisait qu'elle se remémore les tristes souvenirs de sa mère le poursuivre, le suppliant de s'arrêter et de la laissait s'expliquer pour que le cœur de Shizuru se serre. Mais il refusait de l'écouter, il la poussa hors de son passage, claqua la portière de la voiture et s'éloigna, les yeux en furie. Il ne revint jamais.

Elle essuya une seule larme qui roulait sur sa joue, souhaitant pour que cette fois, elle pouvait visiter sa mère sans craquer. Mais quinze ans après, les souvenirs venaient encore la hanter tel des fantômes. Se forçant à reprendre le contrôle, elle regarda les œillets blancs avec le bout des pétales de couleur pourpre, la couleur préférée de sa mère et elle. Elle respira leur parfum et plaça un sourire sur son visage, elle avait même acheté la nourriture favorite de sa mère pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle espérait que cela pourrait aider sa mère à retrouver la mémoire et la faire communiquer. Bien que l'espoir semblait avoir disparu d'elle ces dernières jours. Des années de silence ne seront probablement pas brisé par ses fleurs et ses plats favoris.

Elle poussa la porte et sourit largement au moment d'entrer dans la chambre. « Ohaiyou gozaimasu, Okaa-san. J'ai acheté des fleurs et le petit-déjeuner pour toi. »

Sa mère était appuyée contre des oreillers, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et sa bouche tombait légèrement vers la gauche quand elle regardait fixement dans le vide, sans une seule fois reconnaître sa propre fille.

« Je vais les mettre dans l'eau fraîche pour toi et ensuite nous te ferons un bain et je brosserai les cheveux avant de manger. Cela te convient ? » Shizuru s'approcha de sa mère et se baissa un peu afin de laisser un baiser sur son front. Sa mère ne dit rien, mais Shizuru continua de sourire. Elle plaça les fleurs dans de l'eau et les posa sur la petite table à côté de la fenêtre pour que sa mère puisse les voir.

Elle alla remplir une bassine d'eau et versa du produit douche dedans, lui donnant déjà une éponge de bain. Sa mère fit un doux son comme si elle appréciait le procédé, les yeux de Shizuru s'écarquillèrent. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Je sais que tu veux me parler. Je sais que tu peux. »

Silence… puis un regard vide se retourna dans ses yeux. Shizuru encaissa le choc et se détourna pour se recomposer. Une fois qu'elle eu fini baigner sa mère, elle vida l'eau et attrapa la brosse de la commode. Elle commença à lentement défaire les nœuds des cheveux bruns grisonnants. Elle savait que sa mère était encore là et qu'elle voulait parler, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Shizuru avait voulu devenir docteur. Trouver des réponses.

Bien que son éducation et son expérience semblait apporter des résultats, Elle espérait que les psychiatres d'ici trouverons un traitement pour elle qui fonctionnerait. Le docteur Ishigami avait été assez en colère contre le transfère. Il était le médecin original de ma mère et l'avait traité depuis des années. Il était un ami de la famille avant que ses parents ne rompent. Il pleurait autant que Shizuru et son petit frère Reito, la perte de sa mère.

Il ne semblait pas avoir fait de progrès…

Elle donna un dernier coup de brosse aux cheveux de sa mère avant de poser la brosse et les arranger sur ses épaules. « Tu es adorable, Maman. » Dit Shizuru quand elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Ils commencèrent à manger la nourriture que Shizuru avait achetée. Sa mère mangeait sans réaction, mais elle mangea tous les plats. Shizuru parlait de sa semaine, tous les détails banales. Elle souhaitait inclure sa mère à sa vie.

Son cellulaire vibra soudainement sur la table et son sourire se fana quand elle reconnut le numéro. C'était l'hôpital.

« Je dois prendre cet appel, Maman, je reviens vite. » Dit Shizuru, puis embrassa sa joue une nouvelle fois avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Viola-sensei, c'est le service d'urgence. Le Capitaine Sugiura du département de police de Tokyo voudrait vous voir aussitôt que possible, madame. »

La poigne de Shizuru se resserra autour de son téléphone. Est-ce qu'un de ces patients avait des problèmes ? Est-ce qu'un d'entre eux était blessé ou avait commis un crime ?

« Est-ce que vous sauriez ce que le Capitaine demande ? » demanda-t-elle, un petit effrayée.

« Non, madame, elle a juste dit qu'elle avait besoin de vous parler… aujourd'hui si possible. »

« Merci. Je vais rappeler maintenant. »

Elle raccrocha et téléphona à la centrale. Ils la retransmirent au portable du Capitaine.

« Comment puis-je vous aider, Capitaine Sugiura ? » Elle entendit son correspondant prendre une inspiration avant de répondre.

« Nous avons trouvé une autre fille assassinée ce matin, même mode opératoire que les deux autres. »

« Les victimes étranglées ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Son interlocutrice confirma.

« Et maintenant, vous pensez que nous avez un tueur en série ? » Continua Shizuru.

« Oui. J'ai entendu que vous étiez hautement recommandée Mademoiselle Viola. »

« Je ferai ce que je pourrais pour vous aider, Capitaine. »

« Pourriez-vous venir sur la scène du crime ? »

« Donnez moi l'adresse et j'y serai aussi vite que je peux. »

Midori la lui donna et elle rentra dans la chambre de sa mère. Elle devait lui dire en revoir maintenant. « Je t'aime Maman. J'essaierai de venir cette semaine. » Elle pressa sa main et observa sa mère fermer les yeux comme si la fatiguée la prenait et qu'elle tombait endormie. Shizuru partit, le cœur brisé.

--------

Natsuki vit le Nissan rouge et marron entrer dans le parking et grogna. Ça devait être la psy qu'elle était supposée attendre.

Elle s'attendait à ce que la femme conduise une putain de Porche ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais le Nissan l'avait un peu surprise. Pourtant, elle était sûrement riche et une « Little Ms Prissy » qui gagnait dix fois le salaire de Natsuki. Elle priait dieu pour que la psy ne vomisse pas quand elle verrait le corps. L'odeur infecte rendait malade et les mouches festoyant au dessus du corps n'arrangeaient pas la photo. Les gars de labo avaient presque fini, donc elle ne pourrait pas contaminer les preuves au moins.

Elle observa la femme couper le moteur et se recoiffer d'un geste de main rapide.

'Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? C'est une scène de crime et elle essaie de se faire belle ?'

Elle n'essaya pas de noter ces longs cheveux châtain mais ne put s'en empêcher quand la femme les repoussa dans sa chevelure brune désordonnée. Ensuite elle descendit de son véhicule et l'estomac de Natsuki se serra à la vue de ce corps. Poitrine généreuse, taille fine, la détective déglutit involontairement. Elle partait un haut noir s'accordant très bien à sa visage et le bas de son corps était recouvert d'une simple pair de jeans. Elle posa ses yeux vers le bas, les sandales de la brune, notant ses ongles peints d'une couleur bleu marine.

Putain… Elle aimait les ongles bleus…

Natsuki fixa son regard sur son visage.

Bordel … Et elle était magnifique…

Il n'y avait pas un défaut sur le visage de la brune, seulement des traits doux et chaleureux. Un nez parfait et des lèvres roses pulpeuses, naturelles, sans rouge à lèvres. Et whoa… ces yeux, rouges vins. Elle était stupéfiante. Ouais, le démon venait toujours déguisé, mais celui-ci l'était particulièrement. Pas que l'allure de cette femme semblait pouvoir la distraire, mais elle ne devait pas oublier que cette femme était après tout, une psy.

Une interruption.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Midori avait appelé ce docteur ici, une perte de temps si vous lui demanderiez. Une courte réunion à la centrale aurait suffit. Mais non, Midori lui ordonnait de la baby-sitter pendant qu'elle était sur la scène du crime. Elle observa la brune commencer à se diriger dans les bois.

« Vous ne pouvez pas aller par là, Mademoiselle. C'est une scène de crime. »

L'effrayant, Shizuru s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers la détective aux cheveux noirs bleutés.

« Ara, je ne vous avez pas vu cachée dans l'ombre. » Dit-elle.

Natsuki voulait rire.

Bordel… Cette femme avait un doux accent de Kyoto.

« Êtes-vous Viola-sensei ? » Questionna Natsuki.

Shizuru opina. « Le Capitaine Sugiura a demandé à ce que je vienne. »

Natsuki grogna, cachant le fait qu'elle était complètement en désaccord avec l'idée de sa boss de l'avoir ici. La dernière chose qu'elle avait besoin était d'être mis hors course à cause de rancunes personnelles envers le docteur.

« Je suis supposée vous escorter à la scène. »

Shizuru lécha ses lèvres, un signe de nervosité peut-être ? Natsuki refusait de la couper de ses songes. Si la femme ne pouvait pas faire son job et restait perdue dans ses pensées, Midori devrait mieux voir ça maintenant, qu'ils n'aient pas à avancer avec ces conneries plus longtemps.

« Vous êtes ? » demanda Shizuru.

« Détective Natsuki Kruger. » Elle mentionna de sa tête le chemin à sa gauche. « Suivez-moi. Le corps est de ce côté. »

Natsuki entendait les brindilles se briser sous leurs pieds quand elles faisaient leurs chemins. Elle pouvait entendre le souffle du docteur commençant à devenir laborieux puisqu'elle était très proche derrière elle. Natsuki ne ralentit pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la brune crier soudainement ; elle se retourna pour regarder la femme. Shizuru agrippait une branche afin de se soutenir tandis qu'elle se massait le pied.

« Vous êtes habillée pour travailler et pas pour une promenade dans un parc. »

Les yeux de Shizuru se rétrécirent et elle plaça ses mains sur les hanches. « J'étais déjà à l'extérieur quand j'ai reçu l'appel. » Répondit-elle, d'un ton un peu dur.

« Brunch avec votre petit ami, pas de doute. »

« Ara, je crois que cela ne vous concerne pas. Montrez moi juste le chemin, je peux gérer la suite. » Dit-elle agitant la main vers les bois.

Le challenge dans la voix du docteur la soula. Elle n'était pas un putain de chien que tu pouvais juste diriger de la main. Natsuki passa rapidement le reste du chemin, sans une fois ralentir son pas jusqu'à la scène de crime. L'équipe technique était encore éparpillée dans les alentours pendant que Midori attendait à côté. Elle voulait que le docteur Viola voit le chemin qu'elle avait posé pour avoir une vue complète sur les méthodes opératoires du tueur.

« Viola-sensei, Capitaine Sugiura. » Introduit Natsuki quand la brunette s'arrêta derrière elle.

Midori tendit sa main. « Merci d'être venue. Un ami à moi vous a recommandé. »

Elle sourit. « Bien sûr, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour aider. »

« Allez, nous avons du travail à faire. » Interrompit Natsuki. Qu'est-ce qu'elles attendaient ? Qu'elles se dépêchent qu'on puisse travailler.

« Kruger. » Dit Midori avec un ton menaçant.

Shizuru leva sa main. « C'est bon. Je suis désolée d'entendre qu'une autre femme a été assassinée. »

Elle déplaça son regard vers le corps mort et son expression vacilla une seconde. « Vous avez raison, commençons à travailler. »

Shizuru essaya de masquer sa colère envers la détective. Elle peut être plutôt jolie pour les yeux, mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle était rude. Elle fit son chemin vers le corps avec les deux policières la suivant de près. Natsuki attendait probablement pour qu'elle tombe afin de lui rire à la face.

Elle refusait de lui donner ce plaisir.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté la femme et commença à prendre mentalement note de la scène. Elle était jeune, dans les vingt-cinq ans ; ressemblant à une collégienne, cheveux blonds vénitiens, et elle avait été étranglée à mort par des sous-vêtements en soie de couleur lavande.

« Qu'elle est son nom ? » Elle regarda la Capitaine.

« Yuri Sao » Répondit Natsuki.

Shizuru tourna son regard vers la détective. « Nous avons trouvé son sac à main et porte-feuille derrière l'arbre par là. Elle a vingt-et-un ans et a un appartement à proximité. »

Un petit désordre les interrompit et elles se tournèrent tous pour voir une petite foule de gens se former. « Merde, c'est la presse. » Dit Midori pendant elle se paissait l'arrête de son nez. « Il sont là plutôt cette fois… Kurger, tu restes ici pendant que je vais négocier avec eux. »

L'humidité avait commencé à la déranger et Shizuru respira profondément essayant de se calmer. Elle regretta rapidement son acte une fois que l'odeur de chair en décomposition entra dans ses narines, la faisant se sentir un peu plus mal encore. Elle ne voulait pas rendre le contenu de son estomac, pas maintenant tout du moins. Elle était déterminée à se contrôler jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule. Elle se focalisa sur le corps qui était étendu devant elle. Elle avait besoin de savoir le mode opératoire du tueur, pourquoi ses choix de sous-vêtements comme armes du crime, pourquoi il a laissé le corps exposé de cette manière. Tout était des signes qui l'aiderait à rentrer dans la tête du tueur et créait son profil.

L'auteur du crime avait écarté les jambes de la fille comme s'il suggérait un crime sexuel, mais il avait attaché ses mains avec des culottes et les avaient pliées sous son buste comme si elle priait.

'_Conflit_' Pensa-t-elle.

Était-elle supposée prier ou demander pardon ? Ou peut-être qu'elle était supposée le vénérer ?

« Savez-vous si elle a été violée ? »

Natsuki la regarda. « Nous ne serons pas sûr jusqu'à l'examen médical nous le dise. Les deux autres victimes montrent des signes de rapport sexuel, mais pas de signes clairs de viol. Le rapport sexuel pourrait être consenti puis il frappait et tuait cette pauvre fille. »

« Ou il peut l'avoir tuée pendant le rapport. » Shizuru tourna son regard vers la femme aux cheveux ébènes. « Des hommes peuvent seulement achever leur satisfaction sexuelle par la violence. »

« Étaient-elles positionnées comme cela ? Jambes écartées, mains liées et positionnées ? » Continua-t-elle.

Natsuki acquiesça et observa le docteur replacée une mèche perdu derrière son oreille. « Combien de temps était-elle disparue ? »

Natsuki marcha à côté de Shizuru avant de agenouiller à côté d'elle. « Sa colocataire dit qu'elle avait disparu Jeudi soir après qu'elle la laissa dans un bar en ville. »

« Et pour les autres filles ? »

La première, Tanya Suzuki, une banquière, a disparu après son travail et a été trouvée deux jours plus tard. La seconde, Keiko Takahashi, a été vue pour la dernière fois dans un café où elle était supposée rencontrer un rendez-vous. Retrouvée le jour suivant, morte. »

Shizuru ferma lentement ses yeux, « Des témoins ? »

Natsuki secoua la tête. « Nous avons interrogé tout le monde, vérifié ses conversations et ses mails, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé encore. »

« A propos des sous-vêtement ? »

« Le bâtard les a acheté et nous pensons qu'il prend ceux des victimes pour des trophées. »

Shizuru regarda le soutif de soie enroulé autour du cou de sa victime. « Il utilise toujours des dessous en soie de couleur lavande ? »

Natsuki confirma. « L'équipe technique essaye actuellement de tracer l'endroit où il les achète. »

Shizuru se releva et Natsuki suivit le mouvement. Les policiers voulaient avoir des photos et des dossiers de la scène du crime. Elle écouta leur rapport et étudia les données afin voir si elle remarquait quelque chose de plus.

Natsuki se dégagea la gorge, essayant d'attirer l'attention du docteur. « Donc que pouvez-vous nous dire, Viola-_sensei_ ? »

Elle regarda la détective. Elle disait encore le mot docteur comme si c'était un juron.

« Écoutez-moi bien Détective Kruger, je ne sais pas si vous avez toujours cette attitude, ou si vous avez juste décidé de me faire bénéficier de vos mauvaises manières, mais je n'ai pas demandé à être ici aujourd'hui. Donc si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, alors très bien, je peux partir maintenant si vous le souhaitez. »

Elle la dépassa et remonta le chemin, luttant dans le but de rester neutre alors qu'elle essayait d'ignorer l'odeur nauséabonde et l'image de la blonde morte.

Natsuki voulait la laisser partir mais elle savait que Midori serait sur son dos si elle faisait ça. Elle réalisa alors que sa supérieure se rapprochaient d'elles avec un air menaçant sur le visage.

« La Capitaine te demande, elle voudrait entendre ce que vous avez à dire. »

Les yeux de Shizuru se bridèrent, elle hésita avant de demander. « Et vous, Détective ? »

Natsuki était irritée. « Vous aimez les déviants sexuels. J'ai tendance à avoir des problèmes avec ça. »

« Ara, comment ? » Son ton proche du sarcasme. « Si c'est comme cela que vos pensées fonctionnent, alors vous aimez les criminels. »

Les yeux émeraudes de Natsuki se rétrécirent et elle fixa méchamment la femme en face d'elle. « Je les chasse et met derrière les barreaux. »

« Et je traite les déviants sexuels afin qu'ils changent leur comportement négatif. »

« Ils ne méritent pas d'être relâcher sur des excuses stupides de démences. »

Shizuru secoua sa tête légèrement. Où est-ce qu'elle allait avec ça ?

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais ils sont humains juste comme vous et moi. Et si je peux éviter qu'un d'entre eux commettent un crime ou se blessent, alors je sauve une vie. »

Midori marchait à grands pas vers elles. « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ici ? » Elle regarda Natsuki.

« Non » Dit Shizuru. « J'allais justement vous trouver afin de vous faire part de ma première analyse. »

Midori jeta un regard noir à Natsuki avant de tourner ses yeux vers la brunette. « Bien. Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvons recevoir. »

« Pour commencer, la façon dont le corps a été positionné ; elle suggère définitivement un prédateur sexuel. Cela semble presque être un confit avec lui-même. Il les aime et est tenté par elles, mais il les blâme pour ses fautes et donc il les humilie. Au départ, il devait les tuer pour qu'elles ne puissent plus duper ou tenter lui ou les autres hommes. »

Midori acquiesça comme si elle comprenait ce que le docteur disait.

« Votre tueur approche probablement des trente ans, possiblement trente même et peut souffrir un (psychotic break down) philomathique. Sa réalité est faussée et confuse. Attractif s'il peut attirer ces jeunes filles, sinon il n'aurait pas pu les approcher. Semble digne de confiance, comme un beau gosse. »

Shizuru exhala et Natsuki réalisa qu'elle n'était pas aussi calme avant. La mort de la fille devait la déranger. Merde, qui ne serait pas dérangé par ça.

« Je pense qu'il a été abusé quand il était plus jeune. Il désire ardemment pouvoir et contrôle. »

Natsuki l'observa. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ça ? Ça ne nous dit pas qui est le tueur ? »

Shizuru repéra le regard polaire que la détective lançait. « Si vous voulez trouver cet homme, alors vous devez être dans sa tête afin de comprendre ses motifs et si possible éliminer des suspects. »

« Tch, je suis dans sa tête. » Répliqua Natsuki. « C'est un bâtard cinglé qui prend la vie de jeunes filles. »

Shizuru soupira, découragée. Il y avait encore du boulot à faire avec cette femme. « Si vous voulez apprendre plus d'information ou voulez partager des détails, laissez-le-moi savoir. Plus je possède d'information, plus je peux me rapprocher d'un profit exact. »

« Sure. » Dit Natsuki en roulant des yeux.

« Vous avez mon numéro. » dit Shizuru, puis refit le chemin du retour à sa voiture.

Natsuki la suivit du regard sur le docteur et essaya fortement de ne pas admirer le corps de la brune ou le fait que cette femme ait résisté quand elle a essayé de la mettre hors course.

« Bordel, Kruger… » Natsuki regarda sa boss agacée . « T'es chiante, tu sais ça. »

Elle put seulement hausser des épaules au commentaire de sa capitaine. « C'est comme c'est. »

« Qu'est-ce c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » Grogna Midi à sa détective. « Je lui ai demandée une consultation et je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce que tu sapes mon autorité en pensant qu'elle était incompétente. »

« Tu connais mes sentiments à propos des psy, boss. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle. » Répliqua Natsuki.

« Peut-être que tu as besoin d'elle. Tu laisse le passé et tes émotions troubler ton jugement. »

« Non. »

« Arrête cette merde, Kruger. Tu es trop focalisée sur l'idée de blâmer tous les psy pour le meurtre de ta famille. Tu as besoin de gérer ça, tu as besoin d'aide. »

« La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est être laissée seule pour que je puisse faire mon job. » Rétorqua Natsuki.

Midori leva ses mains et écarta ses doigts de quelques centimètres les uns des autres. « Tu es à ça près de te faire suspendre de l'affaire et allait à une évaluation psychique. »

Le sang de Natsuki fit un tour dans ses veines. « Tu n'oserais pas. »

« Essayes. » Midori laissa sa main retombée. « Peut-être Shizuru Viola est la personne parfaite pour te prendre. Et sur les bases du professionnalisme, je peux très bien faire se réaliser cette petite consultation. »

« Foutaises. »

« Alors ça me prouvera que tu n'as pas besoin de conseils en travaillant avec elle. » Midori croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Natsuki mordit sa langue et reserra ses poings à ses flans. Elle vit Midori revenir dans une position plus relaxée quand elle glissa un sourire sur ses joues. « Une fois que tu as fait les interrogatoires de la famille, emmène les copies des dossiers à Viola-sensei pour qu'elle puisse les étudier et voit ce qu'elle en dit. »

Natsuki maudit silencieusement la capitaine mais acquiesça. Elle voulait attraper ce tueur taré et l'amènera devant la justice, être suspendue du cas ne l'aidera pas à réaliser ses souhaits. Elle marcha dépassant sa supérieure et rejoignit sa voiture. D'un côté, elle pouvait manipuler un petit peu Shizuru Viola. Elle pouvait toujours prétendre accepter l'aide de la femme, mais elle s'assurera de na pas avoir ça… ou elle.

* * *

« Little Ms. Prissy » : Ms est une abréviation au même titre que Mme ou Mlle mais elle n'existe pas en France. Little Miss Prissy est une chanson des Stray Cats. Le chanteur décrit une bourge riche, qui parle pour rien dire, … Bref c'est pas très gentil pour Shi-chan ^^

Brunch : un déjeuner entre riche. C'est encore pour enfoncer notre pauvre Shizuru. Je sais je sais, vous le savez sûrement ^^

* * *

Question fondamentale : Est-ce que ça vous plaît et je continue la traduction ?

Pour les timides qui n'aiment pas les reviews, vous pouvez voter sur mon profil =)


	2. Playing with Fire

**Protect me**

**Desclaimer :** Mai-Hime appartient à Sunrise et cette histoire à Nai89

**Traductrice :** Applegreed (dsl pour le retard, je commence de suite le prochain chapitre :s)

Note avant de lire : j'ai mis des annotations mais lisez les qu'à la fin pour pas déranger la lecture

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Playing with fire**

Shizuru se massait les épaules pour soulager la tension accumulée dans ses muscles, une fois qu'elle fut remontée dans sa voiture. C'était seulement le milieu de l'après-midi et elle avait déjà vécu un jour d'enfer. Les visites à sa mère la vidaient toujours complètement de son énergie et elle faisait des longues courses pour l'aider à se débarrasser du stress emmagasiné, mais non. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle devait rencontrer Natsuki Kruger, une femme bourrée d'attitudes et possédant de profonds yeux verts forêts qui étaient sincèrement sexy. Déjà, la femme semblait être hantée par des démons juste comme elle.

Mais négocier avec la détective était rien comparé à la vue du corps nu de Yuri Saato. Une innocente fille qui était morte avec son temps. Rien de ce que elle ou Natsuki pouvait dire ne la ramènerait et elle sentit les larmes qui menaçaient déjà avant de couler, passées ses cils. Trouver le tueur et rendre justice aideraient à écraser la peine de la famille et des amis. Elle tolèrerait même la détective défiante aux cheveux bleus pour le salut de Yuri Saato.

Son estomac grogna de faim, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner, mais l'odeur du corps mort de la fille persistait sur sa peau, et son appétit disparut rapidement. Elle fit un dernier tour de son bureau et entendit son cellulaire sonné. Elle soupira avant de vérifier le numéro, s'attendant à ce que ce soit à nouveau l'hôpital. Des fois sa mère agissait un peu agressivement après qu'elle soit partie et devait revenir ou les infirmières devaient la traiter pour la calmer. Au lieu de cela, c'était le Capitaine Sugiura.

« Shizuru Viola à l'appareil. »

« Viola-sensei, c'est Midori Sugiura, de la scène de crime. »

« Oui ? » Répondit Shizuru un peu fatiguée.

« Je veux m'excuser pour le comportement de ma détective aujourd'hui. Elle peut être rude mais elle est un bon flic. Une de meilleurs et très consacrée à son travail. »

« Ara, ce n'est pas un problème, Capitaine Sugiura. »

« C'est un soulagement parce que nous, au département, nous estimons votre avis et je détesterai l'idée que son comportement vous dissuade de nous aider. »

« Croyais-moi, Capitaine ; je ne suis pas aussi intimidée que vous le pensez. Travailler avec elle ne sera pas un problème. J'ai déjà eu affaire à pire. »

Elle entendit la femme faire un long soupir de soulagement avant de parler à nouveau. « Je suis contente de l'entendre. »

« Donc je le prends. Dite-moi, c'est mon job que Kruger-san a offensé et non moi personnellement ? » Elle demanda seulement à cause de sa curiosité.

Une longue pause. « Je ne devrais vraiment pas en dire plus. Si Natsuki veut vous le dire, elle vous le dira elle-même. »

Elle était tentée de demander, mais se figurait que ce n'étaient pas grave si elle ne savait rien de plus sur la femme aux yeux verts. C'était probablement mieux qu'elles aient une relation d'aversion l'une envers l'autre et de laisser cela comme ça.

« Elle viendra plus tard déposer tous les dossiers des victimes. Peut-être vous pourrez repérer quelque chose que nous avons manqué. »

Génial. Elle allait voir la femme deux fois en un jour, elle ne pouvait attendre. « C'est bon. Je serai chez moi toute l'après-midi. Dite lui de s'arrêter quand elle est disponible. »

Midori la remercia et raccrocha, et Shizuru fit rapidement son chemin vers sa nouvelle maison. C'était une simple maison et elle était entrain de rénover la construction historique. Elle aimait l'ancienne architecture japonaise traditionnelle, mais cela avait besoin d'un peu... de peinture et d'autres réparations.

Elle gara la voiture dans le garage et força son corps fatigué à se diriger à l'intérieur. Une douche, un bon repas et un petit verre de vin rouge, elle se sentait plus relaxée maintenant.

Les pensées de la rude détective lui restaient à l'esprit pourtant. La curiosité la rattrapa pratiquement à elle. Si elle était forcée de travailler avec Natsuki Kruger, elle avait besoin de savoir tout ce qu'elle pouvait à son propos. Elle décida alors de chercher sur le net. Père à moitié américain, mère japonaise. Elle avait servi avec le département de Police de Niigata jusqu'à ce que sa mère soit assassinée.

« Ara, mère... assassinée ? »

Une boule grandit dans sa gorge, mais elle se força elle-même à lire. Takeda Masashi avait été arrêté pour avoir massacrer la mère de Natsuki dans le sang froid. La psychologue qui avait évolué le tueur constata qu'il était schizophrène et hors de son traitement, mais qu'elle l'avait stabilisé et il n'était pas plus longtemps une menace. La maison d'arrêt avait suffit jusqu'à ce que le procès dans lequel l'avocat devait plaider la folie. Natsuki Kruger avait débattu, insistant que l'homme était dangereux et ne devait pas recevoir de mise en liberté provisoire.

Son argument échoua et le juge le relâcha. Cette nuit Takeda Masashi s'était échappé et poignardé la mère de Natsuki Kruger à mort. Elle trouva l'homme encore dans la maison, taché du sang de sa mère et un couteau ensanglanté dans sa main. L'homme l'attaqua et Kruger lui tira dessus, le tuant instantanément. Son père, peu après, commit un suicide.

La gorge de Shizuru se ferma quand elle continua de lire les rapports et étudier les photos de la détective au cimetière. C'était froid, sombre, avec beaucoup de vent et de pluies. Ses larges épaules étaient voutées par le chagrin tandis que ces tresses bleus nuits flottaient avec le vent. Son expression était triste* et torturée quand elle laissa un bouquet de roses sur les tombes fraichement creusées.

Ne pas demander pourquoi la détective réagissait à ses cotés avec pareil dégout. Sa famille tuait pas un psychopathe qui avait été relâché avec une sécurité minimale par une psy, juste comme elle. Elle a fait une erreur de débutante. Elle avait autorisé l'attitude insultante de la femme à l'énerver sur un niveau personnel, et elle avait répliquée.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle revenait juste de la visite à sa mère et sentait comme une faute parce qu'elle aidait les autres mais ne semblait pouvoir aider les seuls qui importaient le plus dans sa vie. Elle était une professionnelle et elle devait agir comme telle. Natsuki Kruger déservait sa sympathie et sa compréhension, pas sa haine.

Peut-être Natsuki blâmait les psy, même elle, mais sa douleur était entrain de la dévorer vivante. Elle devait changer sa façon de penser sur la détective aux cheveux bleus. Peut-être elle devrait regarder ses dossiers pour voir si un de ses patients pouvait correspondre au profile. Immédiatement deux noms bondirent de son esprit.

'Un d'eux pouvait-il être l'étrangleur ?'

-xox-

Satané Shizuru.

Dr. Ishigami ferma ses yeux, envisageant le visage pâle de Sakuya Viola quand elle était posée sur les oreillers, un peu relevé, la dernière fois qu'il l'ait vue à Kyoto. Il traitait la femme depuis des années, avait été son psychiatre depuis sa rupture.

Alors merde, pourquoi Shizuru avait déménagé sa mère à ce centre de recherche mental à Tokyo ? Des heures longs de lui à Kyoto. Parce qu'elle pensait que Sakuya avait besoin d'un autre docteur ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait qu'il était incompétent et se figurait que ces autres docteurs serait capable de mieux la traiter ?

Il avait été son salut pour son retour à la réalité dans ses rares moments de lucidités qu'elle avait éprouvé. Une autre image lui passa par sa tête, celle-ci datée de quelques années avant qu'il la perde ce jour-là. Elle était si jeune et belle. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien de tomber pour un patient, mais dieu, qu'il était tombé follement amoureux d'elle. Puis son mari se dut d'intervenir...

Il devait aller à Tokyo, pour la voir avant qu'elle commence à fulminer des choses folles et éveiller de la suspicion. Avant que les docteurs ne dérangent avec son traitement et avant que quelqu'un ne découvre leur secret... son secret...

Il grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra l'engin.

-xox-

Shizuru fit une tasse de thé puis parcourut par ses dossiers. Elle avait bien quelques patients dérangés et deux sessions de thérapie de groupe hebdomadaire. La première plein d'obsessions compulsives et la deuxième, un groupe de addicts au sexe. Elle examina les dossiers relatif à ce groupe mais ne trouva rien de soupçonneux. Un homme était addict aux pornos et forçé d'assister à la thérapie parce que son patron l'avait attrapé regardant ça 24/7 au travail. Une femme était nymphomane, un autre homme obsédé d'avoir du sexe en public pendant que les deux autres avaient divers fétichismes.

Alors, elle se déplaça et regarda les dossiers des sessions privées. Deux noms semblait tracasser sa conscience.

Blake Smere et Yamada Muyo.

Yamada était un sadique et avait été forcé par la cour à suivre une thérapie pour avoir agressé une femme. Sa préférence pour attacher ses partenaires durant le sexe la rendait inquiète. Le tueur attachait ses victimes. Il correspondait au profile aussi bien pour d'autres détailles. Ayant dans la moitié de ma trentaine, avait été élevé dans une maison trop tournée vers la religion et avait été abusé.

Blake semblait mériter sa suspicion également. Durant un accident domestique, il devient violent et étrangla sa femme. Son avocat avait plaidé la folie. L'histoire de Blake était juste aussi dérangeante. Il avait été témoin de son père assassinant sa mère à sept ans.

Son portable sonna et la surprise, se débrouillant pour renverser le peu de thé qu'elle tenait sur son pantalon. Elle cria avant d'attraper une serviette et taponnant à l'endroit mouillé sur sa cuisse. Elle se releva en un saut, rapidement et atteint le téléphone sur la table.

« Allo ? »

« Salut Shizuru, c'est Yohko Sagisawa-sensei. Tu as visité ta mère ce matin ? »

« Oui, je le fais toujours le dimanche. Tout va bien ?

« Oui, elle se repose maintenant. »

Shizuru fronça des sourcils. « Es-tu sûr ? Des fois après que je parte elle devient... agitée. »

« Actuellement, elle a dormi toute l'après-midi. Mais la raison de mon appel est que j'ai essayé d'appeler Ishigami-sensei plusieurs fois demandant qu'il me faxe les dossiers de ta mère. Il devait déjà les avoir envoyés. Lui as-tu parlé récemment ? »

C'était étrange. « Non, mais je peux l'appeler. As-tu essayé son portable ? »

« Oui. Je lui ai laissé des messages. De tout façon, il est probablement occupé avec un autre patient, ce qui est compréhensible, mais je voudrais que tu saches que je vais commencer à procéder et diriger une évaluation complète cette semaine. Tests pour les conditions physiologiques, déséquilibres chimiques, IRM, radio, tout le staff. »

« Bien, je m'attendais à ce que tu veuilles avoir tes propres tests. Après toutes ces années et son manque de progrès, je pense qu'il est temps. »

« As-tu dis cela à Ishigami-sensei ? »

« Oui. »

« J'imagine qu'il n'a pas été content. »

« Non, pas au départ. Mais il prend soin de ma mère et veux le meilleur pour elle, donc il a été finalement d'accord qu'elle devait voir quelqu'un d'autre. »

Un bruit inattendu à l'extérieur la fit sursauter et elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre mais ne vit rien sortant de l'ordinaire. Nerveuse, elle marcha de la chambre à la cuisine et vérifia la porte de derrière. Un chat errant se faufilant par la gouttière, sauta sur la poubelle et le couvercle de celle-ci fit un bruit énorme.

Elle soupira et retourna son attention sur la voix de la femme.

« Je te rappellerai quand nous apprendrons les résultats. »

« Okay, et si tu as besoin de moi à tout moment, tu as mon numéro. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » Dit Yohko. « Je prendrai bien soin d'elle. Nous avons de nouveaux traitements qui semblent mener des résultats positifs. Espérons que ta mère répondra bien aux traitements. »

« J'espère. Merci. »

Elle raccroche, mais un autre bruit extérieur la surprit et quand elle jeta un coup d'yeux dehors par la fenêtre, son cœur accéléra. Une silhouette seule présente dans l'arrière court, visage caché dans les ombres.

-xox-

L'irritation et la frustration tapaient sur les nerfs de Natsuki quand elle se gara devant la maison de Shizuru Viola. Elle avait passé des heures à interroger tout le monde dans les bars du centre ville et revint avec rien. Pas un ne se rappelait Yuri Saato, et pas un ne l'avait vu être enlevée.

Frottant d'une main ses yeux fatigués, Natsuki étudia la maison du docteur. Très traditionnelle, mais besoin d'être réparée et... peinte. Elle était surprise une fois encore. Elle s'attendait à ce que le docteur possédait un loft ou une maison des plus modernes sur la partie est de la vielle, pas cette... ruine*.

Pas qu'elle donna un blâme bien sûr. Moins elle en savait sur cette femme, mieux c'était. Elle déposait juste ces dossiers et partait. Puis elle allait prendre un verre et peut-être même une part de pizza. Natsuki descendit de sa voiture et marcha vers le trottoir pendant qu'elle scannait l'endroit. Une ombre glissa entre les grands chênes dans le fond, bougeant vers le côté de l'entrée. Avec l'affaire de l'étrangleur en tête, les instincts de Natsuki s'éveillèrent. Elle sortit son revolver de son holster et réduisit la distance les séparant, courbée derrière les broussailles quand la silhouette approcha encore plus près. Le visage de l'homme vint en vue. Un jeune homme aux cheveux clairsemés relevé sur la pointe des pieds et scrutant l'intérieur par la fenêtre.

'Un voyeur* ou cela pouvait être le tueur ? Peut-être qu'il avait été voir la scène de crime et avait suivi Shizuru jusqu'à chez elle.'

L'anxiété la frappa, mais elle continua à se rapprocher. Un brindille craqua sous son pieds et l'épieur se retourna.

'Merde !'

« Police, mets tes mains en l'air ! »

« Attend ! Ne tire pas ! » Cria le gars.

« Mains en l'air, maintenant. » Natsuki se pencha plus près, ses sens en alertes quand le jeune homme se plia à ses ordres.

Il devait avoir vingt ans. Cheveux bruns sombres qui avaient grand besoin d'une coupe, les yeux qui semblait vitreux* comme s'il était défoncé, grand, de corpulence moyenne, et débraillé.

« C'est pas ce que tu penses. » Il parla. « Mon nom est Reito. »

« C'est exactement ce que je pense. » aboya Natsuki. « Tu rodais autour de cette maison pour trouver un moyen de rentrer, et je t'ai arrêté. »

« Non, je jure. C'est la maison de ma sœur. » Il commençait à paniquer maintenant. « Shizuru Viola, elle vit ici. Je suis son frère. »

Les yeux de Natsuki rétrécirent. Elle ne voyait pas de ressemblance, absolument aucune. « Quel genre de frère roderait autour de la maison de sa sœur ? »

Reito semblait un peu nerveux. « Je voulais être sûr qu'elle était seule, donc que je ne fasse pas irruption si elle avait de la compagnie. »

Natsuki rechercha pour ces menottes. « Bien, écarte-les juste punk*. »

« Demande lui, imbécile* ! Shizuru te le dira. »

« Gros erreur d'insulter un policier. » Natsuki le fit se retourner et puis lui passa les menottes.

Reito se débattit contre ces entraves et cria : « Shizuru ! »

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit soudainement et Shizuru Viola passa prudemment la tête par l'encadrement.

Reito la regarda. « Shizuru, dis à cette connasse qui je suis. »

Son expression montrait de l'inquiétude et de l'irritation quand elle sortit dehors. « Ara, vous pouvez le relâcher, Détective Kruger. C'est mon petit frère, Reito. »

Natsuki grogna. « Vous plaisantez ? »

Shizuru secoua la tête, ses lèvres pressées en une ligne serrée. « Non, c'est vrai. Il n'est pas mauvais, vraiment. »

Natsuki hésita avant de démenotter le jeune gars. « Que je ne t'attrape pas à roder encore autour des maison des gens, même si c'est celle de ta sœur. »

Reito pouvait seulement la fixer, mais commençait manifestement à s'agiter. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais Shizuru leva sa main en menace, le coupant. « Cela suffit, Reito. Rentre. »

Son ton ne laissait place à aucun argument et il suivit son ordre et s'esquiva à l'intérieur.

« Désolé pour ça. » Dit Natsuki. « Avec un tueur dehors en liberté, c'est juste- »

« Compréhensible. » Dit-elle rapidement.

Natsuki acquiesça et elles s'observaient l'une à l'autre pour un long moment, son rythme cardiaque accéléra à la façon dont le clair de lune rayonnait sur ces cheveux soyeux. Elle semblait très fatiguée et vulnérable. Et ces lèvres... des lèvres roses ne demandant qu'à être embrassées comme elle n'en avait jamais vu.

Merde. Elle n'aimait pas cette femme et elle était vraiment sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas être attirée par elle. Reprenant rapidement le contrôle d'elle-même, elle se racla la gorge. « Je m'étais arrêtée pour déposer ces dossiers. Je vais les chercher. » Sans un mot de plus, Natsuki se pressa vers sa voiture et récupéra la lourde chemise de papier. Elle retourna rapidement et les donnait à Shizuru.

« Ookini, Détective. » Dit Shizuru pendant qu'elle plaçait une main sur son front comme si elle avait un mal de tête. Probablement dû à ce loser, son frère.

Non qu'elle s'intéressait à la vie privée du docteur ou ces problèmes. « Bien, vous pouvez y aller, maintenant. »

Malgré tout, elle ne bougea pas pour partir. Se demandant soudainement pourquoi ses yeux semblaient gonflés comme si elle avait pleuré.

« J'étudierai les dossiers ce soir, » Dit Shizuru. « et j'essaierai de vous les rendre demain. »

Natsuki acquiesça, demandant à voir si elle serait offrir quelque chose de plus à dire, mais la tension était bien là dans l'air et elle sentait son corps se tendre étrangement.

Finalement arquant un sourcil fin, elle rencontra le regard de la fille aux cheveux bleus. « Ara, y-a-t-il quelque chose d'autre, Détective Kruger ? »

Natsuki ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas encore parti, mais ce frère punk rebelle la dérangeait. Une seconde plus tard le dégout l'envahit. Elle était un psy pour l'amour de Dieu et son frère n'avait rien à faire avec ces affaires. Elle tendit sa carte avec ses coordonnées à Shizuru. « Appelez-moi quand vous serez prête à parler. »

Un étrange regard traversa le visage de Shizuru, puis elle lui donna un hochement de tête avant de prendre la carte et rentrait dans la maison. Quand Natsuki fit le chemin retour vers sa voiture un sentiment d'inquiétude soudainement agaça son estomec. Reito Viola était jeune, stupide, mais surement pas dangereux... n'est-ce pas ?

Shizuru semblait déjà tendue, apeurée et même tremblante.

Était-elle effrayée par son frère ?

-xox-

L'embarrassement passa sur le visage de Shizuru quand elle observait la femme aux cheveux bleus marchait vivement à sa voiture. Elle se tourna pour faire face à son frère, mains sur les hanches. Aujourd'hui avait été un jour comme en enfer et maintenant son petit frère avait dépassé les limites. Ne pas demander pourquoi Natsuki l'avait menotté, rodé autour comme un voleur fou dans la nuit.

Elle essayait de garder sa vie privée séparée, Reito était déjà juste passé pour être une épine dans son pied. Aussi tôt que la pensée lui vint, la culpabilité la consuma rapidement. C'était son petit frère et il avait souffert plus qu'elle quand leur père était parti. Il avait besoin d'un figure de père dans sa vie.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Reito ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je veux quelque chose ? Et si je suis juste venu voir ma Onee-chan ? »

Un regard penaud couvrit son visage, mais elle essaya de ne pas tomber pour ça de nouveau. « Ne joue pas les effarouchés. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Drogues, paris, tu t'es encore fait arrêter ? »

« J'ai juste besoin d'une avance, Onee-chan. » Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches de jeans et les retourna pour qu'elle voie. « Juste du cash pour vivre. »

Elle était énervée. « Je ne te donne plus d'argent pour aller acheter plus de drogue. »

« Mais j'ai besoin de nourriture, Shizuru. »

« Ara, alors Reito devrait trouver un job comme les autres. » Elle alla dans la cuisine pour se servir un autre verre de vin.

« Comme tu peux voir, cette maison a besoin de réparations. Si tu es intéressée, je te paierai pour ce travail. »

« Putain Shizuru. » Il s'affala sur le canapé. « J'ai une offre pour revenir à Kyoto. C'est un travail à la ferme mais ça paye bien. »

Aussi longtemps qu'il n'était pas sous la table de travail, elle ne prenait pas soin de ce qu'il faisait. « Mais si tu travaillais ici, tu pouvais voir Maman. »

Il se leva rapidement et marcha vers elle. « Pourquoi je devrais la voir ? Elle ne me reconnaît même plus. »

« Elle t'entend Reito. » Shizuru était fatiguée d'insister.

« C'est pas juste que tu l'aides et pas moi. » Il jeta ces mains en l'air.

« Je t'ai aidé beaucoup de fois Reito, mais il est temps que tu t'aides toi-même. » Elle prit une gorgée de son vin.

« J'ai eu une grosse journée. Maintenant si tu n'as pas visité Maman, alors pars. »

« Salope ! » Il s'avança à grands pas précipités vers elle et attrapa ses poignets, les tordant de douleur. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser, je dois de l'argent à des gens. »

Elle tira son bras libre de son emprise. Reito n'a jamais été violent avant et elle était effrayée. « Sors d'ici ! Et reviens quand tu agira comme un humain. »

Reito la regarda, mais un coup à la porte lui fit peur et il s'éloigna d'elle. Shizuru frissonna et inhala profondément, essayant de se calmer. Qui s'était maintenant ? Elle venait juste de déménager à Tokyo, donc elle ne connaissait personne, pas même les voisins.

Tremblante, elle regarda par le judas. C'était la détective aux cheveux bleus, elle semblait tendue.

Natsuki avait les poings serrés, le long de son corps, et attendait impatiemment que Shizuru ouvre la porte. Elle avait un mauvais sentiment à propos du frère et donc, elle a attendu dans sa voiture quelques minutes décidant d'être sûre que rien n'allait mal. A travers les minces rideaux, elle avait vu Reito attraper Shizuru et sans réfléchir, accouru à sa maison. Personne n'abusait une femme quand Natsuki Kruger était autour.

Shizuru ouvrit la porte, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine. « Ara, Détective Kruger, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je ne suis jamais partie. » Dit-elle directement.

Les yeux rubis de Shizuru s'écarquillèrent. « Vous m'observez ? »

Natsuki chercha derrière elle et regarda durement son petit frère, qui détourna rapidement le regard et dirigea son attention sur le CD posé à côté.

« Je voulais voir si vous alliez bien. »

« Je vais bien. » Dit-elle, bien que Natsuki pouvait facilement voir la marque rouge sur son poignet et les minuscules gouttes de sueurs perlant son front.

« Mon frère et moi étions juste en train de parlés. »

Natsuki retourna son regard vers elle. « Ça ne ressemblait pas à ça d'où j'étais. »

Elle respira profondément. « Croyez-moi, tout est sous contrôle. »

Natsuki la dépassa et chopa le bras de Reito. « Écoute moi punk, touches ta sœur comme ça encore et tu ne finiras pas seulement menotter, mais tu sauras comment c'est d'avoir les deux bras cassés. »

Shizuru eut le souffle coupé à ce qu'avait dit la détective et Reito éloigna ses bras. « Je peux plus me la voir Onee-chan. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre merde à vous deux. »

Les deux femmes le laissèrent aller et il sortit vraiment énervé.

Shizuru rencontra le regard forêt de Natsuki. « Comment pouvez-vous faire irruption et vous immiser dans ma famille. »

« J'ai vu plein de cas d'abus et cela semblait simplement prendre la même direction. » constata Natsuki.

« Alors tu as mal compris la situation. »

Natsuki rétrécit ses yeux. « J'ai mal compris ? »

« Oui. J'ai traité suffisamment de femmes abusées que je ne laisserais pas cela m'arriver. Si Reito le fait encore, j'appelle la police. »

Natsuki l'étudia. Dieu qu'elle voulait la croire, et elle le fit. « Vous voulez en parler ? »

« Non. Je peux gérer cela. »

« Comme vous pouvez gérer les maniacs que vous traitez ? », le sarcasme était clairement visible dans sa voix rauque.

« Oui. »

Elle commençait encore à l'énerver. « Vous êtes folle pour mettre votre vie en danger en traitant ces psychos qui s'attaquent aux femmes. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil pour vous ? Vous vous mettez en danger tous les jours en traquant des criminels. »

Le regard de Natsuki la défia. « Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. »

Elle glousse. « C'est vrai. Vous êtes la meilleure, n'est pas Détective ? Pas un ne peut vous touchez ou vous blessez parce que vous ne faites attention à personne. »

Ses mots firent l'effet d'un coup porté à la détective. Le visage de sa mère s'imposa dans son esprit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc, le sang goutant de sa joue et le couteau ensanglanté. C'était par sa faute que sa mère était mort à cause de ce monstre malade libérait par un idiot de psy.

Shizuru se battait silencieusement contre la peine qui avait obscurcie le visage de Natsuki. Douleur qu'elle avait créée avec ses mots sans délicatesse. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle à la fin ? Pourquoi cette femme la poussait à bout* ? Elle venait juste de la défendre contre son frère, et maintenant, elle attaquait la détective à l'endroit le plus sensible.

« A-ara... Je suis désolée Na-Détective Kruger. C'était hors de propos. Je suis allée trop loin. »

Son regard froid la fit frissonnée, ses yeux la détestaient encore plus qu'avant. « Le capitaine te la dit, n'est pas ? »

Elle hésita quand la photo lui revint à l'esprit. « N-non. »

« Mais vous avez cherchée par vous-même, n'est pas? Puisque vous êtes une psy pleine de ressource, n'est pas ?

« Détective... Je... Je voulais seulement vous comprendre. Vous blâmez le docteur de la mort de votre mère, n'est pas ?

« C'était sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas convaincu le juge, ma mère, ma famille serait encore ici. »

« Non seulement c'est pensé de façon émotionnelle mais presque irrationnelle. C'est comme dire que je devrais blâmer tous les flics du monde si un seul était mauvais. Et maintenant je devrais blâmer tous les flics pour la mort de Yuri Saato. »

Natsuki grogna. « Je pense que les psy étaient sensés être compréhensif, pas juger. »

« Je ne suis pas votre psy. » Soupira-t-elle. « Nous sommes tous humains, nous faisons tous des erreurs. Ça va avec le travail. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon Viola-sensei et vous ne serez jamais ma psy. »

Shizuru soupira ; la situation allait déborder. « Bien, je ne demande pas à l'être, mais vous devriez trouver un moyen de gérer votre amertume. »

Natsuki haussa des épaules. « Je fais bien mon job, mais je ne changerai pas mon opinion à votre propos. »

La tête de Shizuru la faisait souffrir. « Vous méritez d'être contente, d'avancer dans la vie. »

« De quoi avez-vous besoin alors ? » Finit-elle par demander.

Natsuki la fixa si longtemps, Shizuru pensait qu'elle ne répondrait jamais. L'intensité de son regard lui envoyait des frissons à travers tout le corps, autorisant certaines images à traverser son esprit. Son visage déjà parfait et la peau si douce et pale comme si elle sortait rarement... Dieu, que ça la narguait de la toucher, de l'enlacer. Elle était indubitablement la plus belle femme qu'elle n'ai jamais vu avec ces yeux verts. Féroce, lui donnant des envies .

Les yeux de Natsuki scintillèrent pendant une seconde. Elle la voulait. Son corps avait terriblement envie d'elle.

Juste quand Shizuru suppliée à être touchée, elle voulait qu'elle l'utilise pour que la peine quitte la détective. Dieu, elle devait être folle. Elle n'avait jamais laissé personne l'utiliser... mais l'attraction était trop tentante.

« Un bon coup, c'est ce que j'ai besoin et veux. » Natsuki parla avec un sourire tentant sur les lèvres. « Mais c'est pas tout. Justice pour ces femmes. »

Shizuru leva son menton avec un soupir et elle était décontenancée par la déclaration. Elle hésita avant de demander. « Je serai un bon coup. Probablement le meilleur que vous n'aurez jamais. »

Dieu elle jouait avec le feu. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, par tous les saints ? Ça ne pouvait pas être elle qui parlait ; ça pouvait être le vin qu'elle avait pris. Elle ne dirait jamais quelque chose de si directe et immorale. Elle était une femme de Kyoto, élevée avec des manières pas une bouche sale. Que le paradis l'aide, elle observait les joues de Natsuki commencer à tourner ver une couleur écarlate.

Heureusement, sa conscience se manifesta. « ... mais je ne peux pas et ne dormirais pas avec vous. » Dit-elle d'un ton ferme. « quant à votre seconde requête, je suis complètement d'accord avec l'idée de trouver justice pour ces femmes. »

Natsuki se relaxa... un peu. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le magnifique docteur de dire ça. « Bien, et pour information. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Je peux baiser quand je veux. »

Shizuru rit d'un son vide sans émotion, sachant que ça allait frapper l'égo de la détective. « Vrai. Bien c'est clarifié. Maintenant si nous allons travaillez ensemble, nous avons besoin d'une trêve. »

Natsuki l'approcha prudemment, les yeux rétrécirent. « Oh, nous allons travailler ensemble. », dit-elle provocatrice, seulement parce que son capitaine lui avait ordonnée. « Mais vous n'irez pas dans ma tête, Viola-sensei. »

« Shizuru. » Dit-elle, sachant que le premier pas pour faire la paix avec la flic était de personnaliser leur relation.

« Docteur c'est bien. »

« Je ne peux pas travailler avec quelqu'un qui dit mon titre comme si c'était une plaie pour le monde entier. » Shizuru la regarda, s'assurant que son regard ne vacille jamais sous le beau regard vert forêt.

Natsuki siffla, agacée. « Bien... Shizuru. »

Ugh, elle se débrouilla encore pour dire son nom avec le même ton que son titre, peut-être même pire. Bien que ça n'avait pas d'importance ; elle devait lui faire comprendre. Perdre cette bataille serait seulement mener à nul part.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Il y a plus d'un type d'abus Nat-su-ki. Et vous marchez dangereusement près de la limite vous-même. » Elle détacha délibérément chaque syllabe pour attraper la détective aux cheveux bleus par surprise.

Ça marcha. Natsuki avait actuellement tressailli. Puis pour de brèves secondes, les remords adoucirent son regard polaire et elle leva une main à l'arrête de son nez. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du dire ça ? Juste quand elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, Natsuki parla.

«Vous avez raison. » Dit-elle, faisant un 360 complet sur le docteur et maintenant l'attrapant sans garde. « Ma mère m'a appris mieux. »

La mention de sa mère serra la poitrine de Shizuru avec ses propres souvenirs de sa mère, les yeux vides et perdus...

Shizuru inspira profondément, refusant de céder. Elle devait rester forte pour gagner le respect de cette femme pour elle. « Donc recommençons. » Shizuru offrit sa main et Natsuki la regarda comme si elle lui tendait un piège. Elle attendait un coup directe, mais Shizuru reprit rapidement le contrôle d'elle-même. Cette femme pouvait être surprennement sexy, mais son cœur était fermé et Shizuru n'avait pas l'intention de briser le sien.

-xox-

Natsuki ferma la porte de son appartement et se laissa tomber contre celle-ci. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle essayait de respirer lentement pour calmer ses nerfs. Shizuru Viola l'avait atteinte. Elle avait arrêté de réfléchir quand elle a vu Reito l'agripper, et elle avait mentionné sa famille et... Dieu, elle voulait fuir, se cacher loin de tous. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle a enduré le sermon irritant de cette femme parce que pour de stupides raisons, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'éloigner. Peut-être qu'elle était folle, qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Merde, tout le monde n'avait cessé de lui dire qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'elle écoute et aille... mais pas elle. Pas la femme avec des yeux rubis étincelants et des lèvres douces et rose qui la tentaient de venir plus près.

Malgré tout, même si elle était dégoutée par le travail de la femme. Elle sentait un peu d'admiration pour le docteur. Elle avait été professionnelle et avait fait son travail sur la scène de crime et sa perception du psycho pouvait être directe. Natsuki soupira et se redressa pour aller à la cuisine. Des images du corps du docteur entraient dans son esprit et elle rougit rapidement à ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la décharge électrique* qui lui avait traversée le corps quand elle avait pris la main de Shizuru. Serrant ses poins fermement, Natsuki se força à penser à sa mère et son père. Il n'y avait pas moyen pour qu'elle salisse leurs noms pour avoir pris une psy dans un lit.

-xox-

Elle étudia la photo du journal, son sang pulsant avec excitement. Finalement elle avait l'attention qu'elle méritait.

Bien que les photos des scènes de crime ne révélaient pas beaucoup de détails. Ça ne montrait pas la façon dont elle avait laissé la fille posée pour que le monde voit sa honte. Ça ne montrait pas le soin qu'elle avait pris quand elle avait fait l'amour à sa première. La manière dont elle la satisfaisait avant de lui donner libération, la manière dont elle l'embrassa avant de partir. Elle sourit... et il y avait Shizuru Viola-sensei agenouillée à côté du corps, l'article disait que les policiers lui avaient demandée son aide. Elle rigola. Ils avaient besoin de son aide pour la trouver.

Dieu, et ils l'avaient parfaitement choisie. Ils n'avaient pas idée qu'ils avaient juste à faire affaire avec elle, sa main gagnante. Elle voulait que le docteur la remarque, savoir qu'elle l'observait. Qu'un jour elle l'aurait aussi.

Mais pas encore.

Elle continua de lire. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière pour rire... Les idiots ! Et ils pensaient qu'elle était un homme ! Ils n'avaient même pas pensé qu'une femme puisse tuer ces filles, seulement un homme.

Quelle insulte.

Elle regarda encore la photo et se focalisa sur le magnifique docteur. Shizuru était douce. Pas comme les putains qui s'offraient elles-mêmes à elle dans les bars. Pas comme celles qui la testait, puis partaient comme si elle n'avait pas digne leur putain de temps. Déjà son corps tremblait pour une autre.

Elle pouvait presque sentir la douce soie de leur culotte quand elle les déchirait entre ses jambes. Sentir leurs intimités tremblaient vers de nouvelles hauteurs. Les entendre crier de plaisir quand elles parvenaient à leur limite. Entendre ses cries quand elle les attache avec des sous-vêtements de soie lavande à leurs poignets et puis le soutif autour de leur cou et suffocant comme leur vie.

Elle frissonna... puis sourit.

* * *

voyeur* : Peeping Tom je ne sais pas d'où sa vient mais ça m'a fait marrer

vitreux* : glassy, terme utilisé pour les drogués

imbécile* : you jerk ! ça veut dire pauvre type mais bon c'est une femme donc ... ; )

ruine* : c'est exagéré mais je sais vraiment pas traduire : (

punk* : en français ça veut dire voyou mais c'est pas aussi classe

pousser à bout* : l'expression anglaise c'est pousser sur les boutons à quelqu'un, compréhensible mais inhabituelle pour nous

le fusible d'électricité qui avait sauté* : c'est... inhabituelle et la première fois que je tombe sur cette expression mort de rire

* * *

J'avoue j'ai plus de mal avec cette traduction à cause du voc familier (je comprends en anglais mais c'est plus difficile à traduire) comme l'expression *like hell* comme l'enfer ^^

Et si mes annotations ne servent à rien, dites le svp, merci d'avoir lu :]


	3. Rising Suspicions

**Protect me**

**De Nai64**

Merci pour les encouragements : )

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rising Suspicions**

Natsuki était assise sur son lit occupée à remplir sa bouche de mayo. La substance blanche apaisa ses papilles et elle avala volontiers cette substance visqueuse pendant qu'elle replaçait la grande bouteille sur la table, la cuillerée encore dans sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir cette nuit, pas avec tout ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Comment pouvait-on dormir avec un tueur en série en liberté ?

Ses notes à propos des trois filles étaient dispersées, entièrement étalées sur la table tandis qu'elle essayait de les étudier encore plus. Elle avait passé en revue et interrogé les familles et les amis des victimes, cherchant des connections, mais là encore, rien ne semblait d'être suspect. Rien en commun entre elles. Elles n'allaient jamais aux mêmes magasins et aucune n'avait de petit-copain la harcelant. Elle avait raison, elles devaient avoir été choisies au hasard… ou avait-elle manqué quelque chose ?

'Putain !' jura silencieusement Natsuki. Ça faisait trois semaines et elle n'avait pas encore pu trouver des pistes.

Elle se massa les tempes elle avait encore Shizuru Viola en esprit aussi. Dieu, cette femme l'énervait. Elle savait tout à propos de son histoire, sa famille…

Une douleur émergea dans sa poitrine, profonde. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse son passé, ne voulait pas voir de la sympathie ou de la pitié dans les yeux du docteur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elle pense qu'elle pouvait l'aider en la laissant parler vautrée sur un divan et lui vider son cœur. Ouvrir son cœur n'allait pas ramener sa famille, seulement plus de peine. Elle jura à cette pensée. Elle ne devrait plus être attrapée garde baissée, tout du moins pas par elle.

Si elle savait tout d'elle, alors merde, elle allait découvrir tout sur elle aussi !

Natsuki Kruger était une flic après tout elle pouvait fouiller dans ses dossiers si elle voulait aussi.

Peut-être que cette femme avait des secrets… Comme ce frère qu'elle disait avoir. Le petit punk devait être fiché. La façon dont il agit, Natsuki n'en doutait pas une seconde. Déterminée à trouver quelque chose chez cette femme, Natsuki attrapa son ordi et entra le nom de Shizuru Viola dans la base de données.

Rien.

'Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette femme, c'était une foutue sainte, pas même un pv…'

Tandis que le nom de Reito Viola apparut avec une liste sympa d' infractions, arrêté pour paris illégaux, drogues, même conduite sous influence d'alcool et drogue. Natsuki pianota des doigts contre la table. Elle décida de chercher plus d'info sur le docteur. Elle était sorti de l'université de Kyoto puis avait commencé à travailler pour une petite clinique comme psychologue pour les personnes abusés et les sexes addicts. Elle avait même écrit de nombreux articles sur les déviants sexuels et aussi aidé à organiser un groupe pour les femmes abusées. Et récemment, elle avait transféré sa mère à l'institut de recherche mentale…

'Hum ?'

Natsuki fronça des sourcils son intérêt la poussa à en apprendre plus sur la mère du docteur. Apparemment sa mère souffrait de dépression, hélas, il n'y avait pas de détails sur la manière dont cela est arrivé. Est-ce que c'était la raison pour laquelle Shizuru étudiait les désordres mentaux, à cause de sa mère ?

-xox-

Des yeux rouges s'ouvrirent lentement d'eux-même quand le soleil se levait à travers les minces rideaux. C'était déjà le matin et elle se sentait encore fatiguée... chaude aussi. Elle n'avait que partiellement dormi toute cette nuit entière grâce aux cauchemars qu'elle faisait dans lesquels l'étrangleur de Tokyo serrait un sous-vêtement en soie lavande autour de son cou. Et en plus de cela, Natsuki Kruger était dans son rêve, l'observant. Shizuru roula des yeux, se releva et, sans y penser, elle toucha son cou. Le temps qu'elle se soit douchée et qu'elle est pris un peu de thé, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

Elle se précipita rapidement, sachant qu'elle allait être en retard à son travail à l'hôpital si elle ne se pressait pas. Elle ouvrit la porte et devant elle se tenait Shiho Munakata, sa charpentière qu'elle avait employée pour les rénovations. Comme d'habitude, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses portait ses étranges nattes et de la peinture tâchait son bleu de travail. Elle avait déjà réparé le toit, ce en quoi Shizuru lui était très reconnaissante. Il pleuvait la nuit où elle avait emménagé et le matin suivant, elle s'était presque cassée le cou juste en ayant essayée de descendre les escaliers, parce que des petites flaques s'étaient formées. Bref, tout était en place pour que la jeune fille fasse son travaille sur le niveau inférieur de la maison. Une fois qu'elle aurait fini, tout fini, Shizuru avait planifié d'installer un système de sécurité.

« Ohaiyou, Viola-san. »

« Bonjour, Munakata-chin. Il me semble que j'ai des problèmes avec l'air-conditionnée aujourd'hui. Peux-tu regarder pour moi ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça et repartit à son camion pour prendre une lampe et sa boite à outils. Alors Shizuru prit ses affaires et laissa la charpentière faire son travail. Il ne lui fallut que vingt minutes pour rejoindre l'hôpital, l'institut de recherche mentale de Tokyo. Elle se présenta à sa secrétaire et prit une tasse de thé vert chaude.

Quelques minutes après, le groupe de sexe addicts étaient tous au complet dans son bureau. Elle arrangea les chaises en un mini cercle et les accueillit une fois qu'ils euent pris leurs places. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient nerveux, ce qui était normal pour les premières réunions.

« Bienvenu, et je voudrais vous rappeler : tout ce dont nous discuterons dans ce groupe est gardé complètement confidentiel. » Shizuru sourit quand ils tournèrent tous leurs attentions sur elle et non sur les autres.

Puis elle présenta les règles par rapport au contrat qu'ils avaient signé. Elle leur rappela aussi leur limite, de respecter l'espace personnel des autres.

« Vous êtes tous ici pour explorer vos problèmes individuels- »

« Vous voulez dire nos addictions ? » Coupa Tina Madden avec un sourire en coin.

Shizuru sourit chaudement. « Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour nous critiquer, nous ou les autres. Et il ne doit pas y avoir de contacts sexuels entre les membres du groupe. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Anh Lu.

« Parce que ça pourrait faire échouer le but. Nous nous faisons confiance les uns aux autres ici, avoir des relations avec un autre briserait la confiance du groupe. »

« Pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas par nous connaître, hum ? Dites nous votre nom, vos goûts, tout ce que vous sentez le besoin de partager. »

Le groupe se tortilla, tous échangeaient des regards nerveux, puis Tina Madden prit la parole. Pas timide du tout.

« Je suis Tina Madden, et j'aime le sexe. » Un autre sourire en coin et elle repoussa ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son épaule. Attirante, pensa Shizuru, mais elle pouvait sentir que cette fille avait une mauvaise estime d'elle-même... et semblait étrangement familière, ses yeux peut-être ? Elle observa la femme croisée ses jambes. « Je suis nymphomane. »

« J'aime le sexe aussi. » La tête rouge à forte poitrine, disait Mai. « Spécialement en public. » Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de son court short pour défroisser les plis. « J'aimais juste être vue. Spécialement avec ma petite-copine Mikoto. »

« Ara, on ne nomme pas les gens qui ne sont pas du groupe, s'il vous plaît. » Shizuru l'a regarda. La femme s'excusa rapidement.

Un homme à côté lui sourit. « J'aime le sexe en public aussi. J'aimerai te voir des fois. »

Shizuru lui envoya un regard regard. « S'il vous plaît, rappelez-vous les règles. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à aimer être vue ? » demande Mai, curieuse. « Vous n'avez pas de fantaisies, Viola-sensei ? »

« Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir des fantaisies, même à les réaliser, mais avec raison bien sûr. » Elle essaya de garder sa voix ferme et sous contrôle. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas autoriser ces obsessions à nous contrôler... Passons à autre chose... Anh aimeriez-vous vous présenter ? »

La brune rétrécit ses yeux, yeux qui brillèrent avec invitation. « J'aime simplement l'esclavage. » Elle remua un mouchoir en soie de son sac à main. « Et mon esclave* doit porter de la soie et du satin. »

« J'aime la soie et la satin. » Dit Tina Madden doucement. « ça ne me semble pas être un problème. »

Shizuru arqua un sourcil. « Anh, pourquoi ne pas nous faire part du le reste. »

Anh Lu sourit, elle était magnifique et elle le savait. « J'aime les faire prisonniers. » Dit-elle. « Garder mes... camarades de jeu emprisonnés pendant des jours, marchant seulement en dessous en satin... vous savez, être prêt pour le sexe n'importe quand. »

Tina était pratiquement haletante et les autres membres du groupe se penchaient en avant, manifestement exités.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand ils refusent ? » demanda Tina.

Anh pouvait seulement rire. « Je les punie bien sûr. » Elle entoura le tissu de soie autour de ses doigts. « Les punie pour qu'ils ne me désobéissent plus à nouveau. »

Shizuru regarda les mains de la femme, emmêlée dans la soie pendant que la femme posa son regard lavande sur elle, lui adressant un sourire glacial.

Son obsession avec le satin et la soie.

Anh Lu pourrait être l'étrangleur de Tokyo... ?

'Impossible, le tueur est un homme...' Shizuru secoua la tête à cette brève pensée. Le tueur ne pouvait pas être une femme, n'est pas ?

-xox-

Natsuki observa les photos de toutes les victimes sur le tableau blanc puis écrivit rapidement les petits détails sur leur vie en dessous d'elles. Toujours pas de connections, rien à l'exception que toutes les femmes étaient dans leur vingtaine et jolies, et toutes tuées par le même bâtard taré.

En accord avec Shizuru, le gars devait être dans la fin de sa vingtaine et suffisamment attirant pour attraper les yeux de ces filles. Sauf s'il les draguait ? Peut-être qu'il mettait quelque chose dans leurs verres quand elles ne regardaient pas.

Elle regarda les rapports d'autopsie qu'elle venait de recevoir. L'expert médical avait recherché spécifiquement pour des traces de drogues dans le sang des victimes et aussi pour un viol. Rohypnol en avait seulement trouvé dans le corps de Yuri Saato, ce qui expliquerait le peu d'effort qu'elle a fait pour se battre, bien que les deux autres victimes n'y avaient pas de signes de drogues dans leur système. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le tueur n'en utilisaient pas. Rohypnol pouvait uniquement en détecté dans les deux jours qui suivent et ils n'avaient trouvé les deux autres femmes que bien plus tard.

Le tueur devait avoir également prit les filles dans un coin isolé, puisque personne n'avait rien rapporté. Le gars devait avoir utilisé un préservatif aussi si aucuns fluides n'avaient été trouvé. Puis il les portaient dans les bois et les déposaient là pour qu'elles soient exposées. Pas même une emprunte de semelle des chaussures de l'homme ne pouvait être trouvée. Le tueur avait fait un bon travail pour effacer ses traces. La seule chose que les scientifiques avaient trouver était un petit bout d'ongle de Keiko Takahashi, la seconde victime. Et encore, ça ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup à avoir un suspect.

« Allez, quelqu'un doit bien avoir vu ou au moins entendu quelque chose. » Soupira Natsuki pour elle-même, l'irritation se lisant sur son visage.

Après avoir vérifiée que son arme était en sureté dans son holster à son épaule ; Natsuki prit sa veste en cuir et se dirigea vers sa Ducati. Elle avait conduit sa moto au travail aujourd'hui, décidant que ça l'aiderait à relaxer son esprit. D'un autre côté, le trafic était fluide, donc ça lui donna l'opportunité d'accélérer, ce qu'elle adorait faire pendant son temps libre.

Elle sourit brièvement à cette pensée...

La détective décida alors de se diriger vers le centre-ville, écumant les rues où Yuri Saato avait été vu pour la dernière fois, demandant aux locaux s'ils avaient noté quelque chose. Elle visita des magasins et les restaurants, montrant les photos des filles aux propriétaires, mais recevait toujours la même réponse. Personne n'avait vu ou même reconnu aucunes des femmes. Finalement, Natsuki entra dans un bar où Yuri était restée jusqu'à ce que sa colocataire parte.

Le barman aux cheveux noirs la regarda entrer et il demanda rapidement sa commande. Elle lui montra la photo de la blonde morte et le gars fronça des sourcils pendant qu'il essuyait ses mains avec une serviette.

« Ouais, je l'ai vu cette nuit-là. » Dit-il.

« Tu as servi cette femme la nuit où elle est morte ? »

Le gars à moitié corpulant fit un sourire en coin une fois de plus en regardant la photo avant que son regard revienne sur elle.

Il acquiesça. « J'ai servi beaucoup de personne. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos d'elle ? »

Il haussa des épaules. « Elle était sexy et a commandé un Long Island Ice Tea. »

Natsuki prit place sur un des tabourets vides. « Combien ? »

« Deux personnes. »

Natsuki serra sa mâchoire. « Tu as trafiqué sa boisson, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le barman recula d'un pas. « Son verre était trafiqué ? Le journal ne mentionnait pas ça ? »

« Donc tu l'as fait ? » Elle lui donna son meilleur regard polaire façon Kruger, suffisamment efficace pour qu'il commence à bégayer.

« N-non. Bien sûr que non. Je pourrais être viré pour ça. »

« Comment t'a-t-elle payée ? Est-ce qu'elle a payé sa boisson ou quoi ? »

« J-je ne me rappelle pas. »

« Ecoute, » grogna Natsuki. « Cela ne te semble pas important, mais tout ce que tu peux dire peut nous aider. »

« Elle a payé pour la première conso, m-mais une autre femme a payé pour la seconde. »

« Une femme ? » Répéta Natsuki surprise. « Tu veux dire sa colocataire ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, elle était déjà parti plus tôt ; une autre femme est sorti de nul part et a payé pour sa deuxième boisson. »

« A quoi ressemblait-elle ? » Natsuki se pencha sur le comptoir. Ce pouvait-il que le tueur est une partenaire ?

« Cheveux courts, taille moyenne, pas mal à regarder. »

« A-t-elle payée par carte ? »

« Oui, je pense. »

« Peux-tu trouver ça pour moi ? »

Le gars hocha. « Je demanderais à mon responsable d'imprimer les reçus. »

« Je peux attendre. »

« Ben, il n'est pas encore là. Il ne vient que dans deux heures. »

Natsuki jura silencieusement. « Ok, demande-lui quand il sera là et appelle moi. » Elle se leva et lui tendit sa carte puis sortit. Elle enjamba sa moto et allait démarrer l'engin quand son portable sonna.

« Kruger. » Répondit-elle.

« Hé, » lui dit sa partenaire. « J'ai vérifié la base de donnés pour des cas similaires à l'Etrangleur et pour les délinquants sexuels dans cette zone. »

« Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« J'en ai deux. Un certain Blake Smere, qui a étranglé sa femme après le sexe, mais s'en tira en plaidant la folie, et un autre, Yamada Muyo. Il a une histoire de violence domestique et d'abus. »

Le sang de Natsuki chauffa. « Il sont tous les deux nés à Tokyo ? »

« Ouais, et tous deux aiment ça. Ils sont inscrits à l'institut de recherche mental de Tokyo. »

« Donc tu me dis que Shizuru Viola est leur psychiatre ? »

« Comment as-tu devinée ? » Le sarcasme accompagnait la voix de Nao.

Natsuki serrait les poings. Elle devait confronter Shizuru et découvrir si elle connaissait ces deux hommes et ce qu'elle en savait.

Finalement, ils allaient quelque part !

-xox-

Shizuru massa l'arrête de son nez quand le groupe sortit. Leur faire admettre qu'ils avaient un problème était un premier pas. Essayer de leur faire comprendre que leur obsession était un problème... maintenant ça allait prendre du temps.

Elle quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers son prochain rendez-vous, Yamada Muyo.

Son interphone sonna soudainement et sa secrétaire parla. « Viola-sensei, la Détective Kruger est ici pour vous voir. »

Shizuru battit des paupières. « Ara, laissez la rentrer. »

Elle se regarda rapidement dans un petit miroir sur un mur et lissa ses chevaux avant de faire face à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement. Natsuki fit qu'un pas à l'intérieur et put voir que la femme était fatiguée et troublée. Les cernes indiquaient qu'elle avait été debout toute la nuit, comme elle. Mais elle était encore belle comme toujours et elle avait quelque chose de sensuel qui chatouilla son estomac. Elle voulait calmer l'inconfort de la détective et enlevait la tension des épaules de la fille, même éloignée cet air refourgé de son visage.

« Viola-sensei. »

« Shizuru. » Reprit-elle doucement.

Shizuru prit place derrière le bureau et indiqua à la détective de prendre une des deux chaises en face d'elle.

« Nous avons vérifié les déviants sexuels et devinez quoi ? Deux noms de vos patients sont apparus. » Annonça Natsuki, un brin de sarcasme présent dans sa voix.

Shizuru regarda les dossiers présents sur son bureau. Avant même que Natsuki dise les noms, elle savait qui la détective allait nommer.

« Vous savez que je ne discute pas de mes patients avec vous Natsuki. Ce serait violer le secret professionnel. »

« Putain, Shizuru, nous parlons de meurtre ici. »

« Je le sais bien. J'étais à la scène de crime, si Natsuki n'a pas déjà oublié. »

Natsuki grommela. « Et vous savez que ces gars vont tuer encore. »

Bien sûr qu'elle savait ça, elle voulait arrêter le tueur aussi, ne voulait plus voir plus de victimes. Natsuki sortit ses mains et les pressa contre les siennes, surprenant le docteur. Shizuru pouvait sentir ses joues chauffaient et elle plongea son regard dans celui vert émeraude la fixant.

La voix de Natsuki était rauque quand elle lui parla, avec de l'attention dans les yeux. « Si c'est un de ces hommes, Shizuru... vous ne pouvez pas les protéger. »

« Ara, je sais cela, mais je n'ai aucune raison valable de croire que un de mes patients soit un tueur, je ne peux pas discuter de leur session personnel. »

Natsuki n'aimait pas cette réponse, au lieu de cela, elle enveloppa ses doigts fins autour de ses mains et continua de regarder la femme, ses yeux brillants avec émotions. De quoi ? Elle ne savait pas.

« Shizuru, ces hommes sont dangereux. »

Le docteur respira calmement, en dépit des mains tenant les siennes. Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine et elle espérait que la détective ne pouvait pas sentir ses battements entre ses mains.

« Je le sais très bien, Natsuki. Je sais ce que je fais. »

« Vous savez ? » A nouveau cette femme la questionnait un million de fois. « Vous avez établi un profil des victimes ciblées, Shizuru. Et s'il s'en prennait à vous ? »

La colère grandit en Natsuki, est-ce que cette femme était stupide ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait sauver le monde ou quoi ?

« Shizuru, s'il vous plaît... » Essaya-t-elle de sa plus douce voix.

Shizuru la fixa, sans une seule fois cligner des yeux ou casser le contact. Même, Shizuru coinça ses doigts à l'intérieur de la paume de la détective, causant une étrange et nouvelle sensation qui serra l'abdomen de Natsuki. Soudain, Natsuki imagina rencontrer l'autre femme à un autre moment. Pas pour le travail, mais un simple verre ou peut-être même un diner. Ou mieux, sur une plage avec la brise jouant avec ces cheveux châtains, tentant ses doigts de toucher ces cheveux bouclés de soie... Elle pouvait automatiquement sentir le rougissement venir à ses joues quand ses pensées continuèrent de demander. Merde, mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait ? Sa famille était morte à cause d'une bonne-âme* comme elle.

Shizuru vit le rougissement se former au moment où les joues couleur pêche tournèrent au rouge brillant. Un grand sourire faillit se glisser à ses lèvres, mais elle resta sérieuse, ne voulant pas mettre en colère la détective aux cheveux bleus plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Mais, dieu qu'elle était sublime, même avec ce froid émanant d'elle, Natsuki Kruger était trop mignonne.

« Je demande à Natsuki de me croire, je suis une professionnelle. Si j'apprends qu'un de mes patients est l'homme que vous recherchez, je le ferai arrêter sans hésité. Jusqu'à là... »

Natsuki l'étudia, souhaitant que Shizuru se tienne à ses souhaits tandis qu'elle l'admirait en même temps. Elle avait été la première personne qui ne semblait pas s'effondrer sous son regard. Et putain, elle se méprisait pour l'aimer encore plus à cause de cela.

Cette femme rendait cela difficile pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas la retrouver dans les bois avec une paire de sous-vêtements et un soutif entourés autour du cou. Une autre femme morte sur la conscience était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Frustrée, Natsuki retira sa main et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je questionnerai ces gars avec ou sans votre aide. »

« Ara, Natsuki devrait faire ce qu'elle doit faire... Et moi aussi. »

Sans ajouter un mot, Natsuki se leva et sortit, manifestement agacée par son commentaire. Si besoin est, elle pouvait toujours avoir un mandat si elle trouvait quelque chose de valable contre l'un des patients.

Shizuru s'affala dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux quand elle entendit les pas de la femme quittaient son bureau. L'intensité de ces yeux vert forêt l'avait affectée considérablement quand la fille aux cheveux bleus avait essayé de la menacer. Elle avait été menacée avant de nombreuses fois de coup et blessures et par des commentaires sexuelles, mais ça allait avec son travail et elle avait appris à faire avec. Mais le pouvoir de iris noires profondes de Natsuki l'avait attaquée à un plus profond niveau.

Comment pouvait-elle aimer cette femme si elle haïssait tout ce qu'elle représentait ?

L'image de Yuri Saato à la scène de crime lui revint à l'esprit. Se pouvait-il qu'un de ses patients soit vraiment le tueur ? Anh Lu, cette femme dans les précédentes sessions de groupe avec le fétiche pour la soie et le satin... pouvait-elle être... ? Cette femme aimait avoir le pouvoir et le contrôle sur ses camarades de jeux.

Elle a demandé à tout le monde dans le groupe de garder un journal de leurs pensées et comportements. Si elle trouvait la preuve que Anh Lu avait blessé ces femmes, elle se tournerait immédiatement vers la police, la Détective Kruger, et les laisseraient appréhender la femme. Mais il restait un problème, elle pensait à une femme. Le tueur en série était un homme, non ? Peut-être qu'elle était juste devenue trop paranoïaque avec tous ses patients maintenant. L'interphone sonna à nouveau, interrompant ses pensées.

« Viola-sensei, votre prochain rendez-vous est là. »

Shizuru jeta un rapide coup d'œil au dossier fermé sur son bureau, dieu merci, Natsuki était partie. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi faire si Yamada s'était monté et que le détective aux cheveux bleus était encore présente. Elle se leva de sa chaise et brossa sa jupe, vérifia sa blouse et ouvrit la porte. Un homme bien portant rentra. Un mètre quatre-vingt, des muscle et il ressemblait à un Yakuza.

« Konichi wa, Sensei. » Dit-il avec un sourire menaçant.

Même si l'homme avait les épaules larges et les yeux sévères, il était encore agréable à regarder, voire charmant... mais encore, l'aura noir de l'homme émanant de lui était intimidante. Son regard tomba sur le journal avec sa photo sur la couverture, sa bouche s'écarta en un sourire parfait. Elle détourna vite fait le regard de l'article. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance du tout ; il correspondait parfaitement au profil. Shizuru lui proposa poliment de prendre place.

Sa voix profonde la terrifiait. « Les dames en premières. »

Elle prit un des sièges lui faisant face et attendit qu'il en fasse de même. Des souvenirs de son dossier lui sautèrent à l'esprit, des images de la femme qu'il a battue, ses commentaires sur la manière dont il aime jouer à ces jeux tordus.

Il nota son inconfort. « Qu'y a-t-il Viola-sensei ? » Ses yeux noirs pétillés. « Vous semblez très crispée. »

« Je vais bien... où est-ce que vous aimeriez commencer ? »

Il sourit. « Je pourrais vous parler de la fille que j'ai baisée la nuit dernière... Elle avait un goût de sucre et d'épices et d'autres choses sympa. » Il gloussa puis se pencha plus près d'elle.

« Avez-vous eu un rendez-vous avec elle avant ou c'est juste sexuel ? » Demanda Shizuru, se rappelant de rester professionnelle.

« Nous nous sommes connus à un club et putain, elle portait cette petite noir jupe chaude et un haut qui descendait sur son ventre*. » Il lécha ses lèvres puis siffla. « Je pensais j'allais _le_ faire juste en la regardant*, et quand elle balançait son corps sur la piste de danse... »

« Donc vous dansiez ? »

Il ria. « Ouais, elle collait son corps tout contre moi. »

« Vous l'aimez ? »

« J'ai aimé comment elle se déshabillait. »

Shizuru maintint son masque, elle savait ce qu'il faisait. Il la testait pour voir si elle rougira ou sera embarrassée.

Il continua. « Elle aimait ça ardemment. Aimait ça quand je l'attachais et lui bandais les yeux, la faisant supplier pour que j'arrête. »

« Elle vous a dit ça ? »

« Oh ouais... elle ne cessait de me dire d'aller plus vite et plus fort. C'était une partie du jeu, ben vous savez. » Dit-il. « Me suppliant de la blesser... Donc je l'ai fait. »

Shizuru se tendit, mais ne montra aucune émotion. Le comportement sadique de cette homme l'amenait à être le tueur ?

-xox-

Natsuki força les images de Shizuru à sortir de son esprit quand elle démarra le moteur de sa moto pendant qu'elle appelait Nao.

« Nao, y a quelque chose de nouveau sur l'affaire ? »

« Ce barman dont tu m'as parlée à appeler avec un numéro de carte de crédit et un nom. »

« Bien ? »

« Le nom de la femme est Saiyuri Hatsumomo... Nous n'avons pas pu la localiser encore. Putain, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on recherche cette femme ? » La voix de Nao tremblait chaque seconde un peu plus.

« Je pense que le tueur doit avoir une partenaire. » Répliqua Natsuki.

« ... O-oh... une partenaire... Tu es sûre ? »

Natsuki arqua un sourcil. « Ouais. Continue juste de chercher. » Elle espérait que Nao trouverait quelque chose.

« As-tu les adresses de Blake et Yamada ? »

« O-ouais, attend, laisses moi retrouver l'info. »

Natsuki sortit son carnet et un stylo de la poche de la veste et écrivit les adresses que Nao lui donna.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne euh... pendant que tu les interroges ?

« Non, je peux gérer ça. Je t'informe quand j'ai fini. »

Nao raccrocha et Natsuki partit dans la direction de sa première destination, les docks.

* * *

L'auteur de l'histoire justifie le fait qu'elle est fait de Mai une sex addict (pour ne pas être battu à mort ^^') : il n'avait pas vraiment de rôle pour elle et elle trouvait cette idée plus « funnier » de faire d'elle une ''crazy sex machine » que barman ou barwoman ; je ne sais pas si ça ce qui dit mais je ne crois pas que ça s'écrit, le correcteur automatique n'aime pas... xp

Et pour Anh Lu, elle ne veut rien ajouté de plus que son penchant pour les dessous de soie. Du suspense...

* * *

esclave*: au début c'était ''mon amant'' mais vu qu'il n'y a pas le genre en anglais, j'ai changé le terme pour le rendre neutre. On ne sait pas si elle aime les filles ou les gars ou les deux précisément.

bonne-âme* : do-gooder, un terme péjoratif

un haut qui descendait sur son ventre* : je ne comprends pas la proposition et surtout son utilité, la traduction littérale c'était ''un haut qui descendait dans son ventre''. Si vous comprenez faites moi signe, ça m'intrigue

*: allusion sexuel bien surmontées

* * *

Allez, je retourne réviser sérieusement (on peut toujours rêver) mon bac (qui est dans deux jours)

j'ai même pas commencé les SVT ^^'


	4. No more pain, please

**Protect me**

By **Nao89** qui écrit en ce moment une histoire sympa pour les lecteurs de fics anglaises « The Deal »

Merci pour les reviews et désolé pour le retard =S

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : No more pain, please**

« Blake, quelqu'un veut te voir. » Cria le propriétaire de la boutique par la porte arrière pendant qu'il s'essuyait les mains dans son tablier.

Un homme plutôt grand et bronzé rentra dans le bâtiment, un couteau de cuisine à la main. Quand le regard du gars eut un contact avec les yeux verts émeraudes de la détective, il amincit ses lèvres en une ligne serrée et laissa tomber l'ustensile sale sur la table. Natsuki indiqua de la tête la porte de devant. « Allons faire quelques pas dehors, Smere-san. »

Une fois à l'extérieure, l'homme fixa Natsuki et fronça ses sourcils en un même mouvement. Une goutte de sueur coulait sur le côté de sa joue et Natsuki pouvait essaiment compter les différentes cicatrices présentes sur le visage de l'homme et ses bras. Que la majorité des prisonniers gagnaient certainement en ce lieu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux belle gosse ? » Demanda Blake, bras crossés sur son torse taillé et manifestement attiré par sa beauté rare. « J'ai tenu ma parole officier. »

« Ton nom est apparu dans une enquête… Où étais-tu Vendredi soir ? »

Blake regardait sur le côté comme s'il essayait de se rappeler des évènements. « Je suis sorti du travail à 9 heures, j'suis rentré à la maison et j'ai regardé la TV toute la nuit. »

« Seul ? »

Son visage perdit toutes expressions. « Ouais. Pourquoi tu demandes ? »

« Yuri Saato a été tuée cette nuit. Tu la connais ? » Natsuki l'observa, cherchant dans son visage de l'inconfort.

« Non. » Il gloussa. « Sauf si elle travaillait ici à la poissonnerie. »

« T'as même pas été dans un bar en centre-ville ? Dis, Lucky Shots ? »

« Je m'arrête des fois pour manger. Boire est contre les conditions de ma liberté surveillée, pourtant. »

« Et tu reste clean ? »

Il gloussa à nouveau. « Aussi clean que possible. »

Natsuki sortit les photos de sa poche et montre les trois filles. « Tu n'en connais aucune ? »

Blake étudia les images. « Belle fille. Je ne serai pas contre l'idée de les connaître. »

Natsuki serra sa mâchoire, ses poings étaient fermés à tel point que ses doigts avaient blanchis. « Elle ont toutes été assassinées. »

Blake se radit rapidement. « Je vois, je sais ce qui doit s'être passé. » Grogna-t-il. « Un gars a été enregistré et puis à chaque fois qu'une stupide merde se passe, tu viens embarquer mes fesses. »

« Ca correspond à ton mode opératoire, Blake. Les filles ont été étranglées. »

« T'as pas entendu, j'ai été libéré en plaidant la folie. Pas coupable. »

« Je ne marche pas avec la folie. Tu me sembles assez sain d'esprit pour moi. »

Il rejeta sa tête pour rire. « C'est parce que le psy a fait de moi une meilleur personne. En donnant des pilules et laissant pleurer sur son divan. »

Il regarda à nouveau les photos avant de se tourner vers Natsuki. « Et elle est très jolie, juste comme les autres filles. Elle pourrait me faire oublier tous mes problèmes si elle pouvait seulement me laisser la prendre au lit. » Il observa Natsuki tendre les muscles de sa mâchoire, les autorisant à se relâcher quand elle se mordit la lèvre. « Tu es invitée à nous joindre aussi, Détective. Une jolie femme comme toi et le Doc' devraient faire un charmant spectacle sur mon lit. »

La colère emplit entièrement Natsuki. Elle voulait lui envoyer son poing dans sa face, espérant que ça détruirait rapidement son sourire abject… et sa mâchoire.

« Maintenant, si tu as finie, j'ai du poisson à éventrer. » Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla, sachant qu'il ferait certainement enragé la jeune femme. Quand il la dépassa, il jeta un coup d'œil aux photos puis à ses yeux émeraudes. « Tu ferais mieux de faire attention. Avec Viola-sensei t'aidant, ça risque d'énerver ce tueur. Elle peut finir morte comme ces filles. »

Il regagna la boutique et Natsuki observa l'arrière de sa tête partir, souhaitant faire un contact avec son nez quand son poing le briserait avec force. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment quelqu'un comme Shizuru voudrait aider une personne comme lui. Pourquoi cette femme ne pouvait pas comprendre que son job était un danger pour elle ?

-xox-

Shizuru en avait enfin fini avec le dernier patient et organisait ses notes de la journée, à l'extérieur la nuit tombait. Elle ferma son ordinateur et ses fichiers avant de sortir lentement de son bureau.

Sa session avec Yamada Muyo l'avait sans aucun doute déranger. Elle avait observé son langage corporel et lui avait même demandé les détails sur sa rencontre avec la femme, spécialement si elle était encore en vie quand il la quitta. Elle se rappelait l'avoir vu se pencher en arrière de rire, et répondre qu'elle était encore bien en vie et suppliait pour plus.

Toujours alerte de la possibilité qu'un patient menaçant pouvait roder à proximité*, elle ferma sa porte à clé et vérifia les couloirs si quelqu'un était derrière, sa secrétaire étant déjà partie depuis longtemps. Le garde de sécurité de son étage attendait l'ascenseur et la salua de la main. Le soulagement entra dans sa poitrine et elle marchait à grands pas vers lui rapidement. La seule réalisation du fait que l'Etrangleur rodait dans la ville la rendait très prudente et assez sur les nerfs.

Son portable sonna tandis qu'elle s'approchait de l'ascenseur, arrivant à lui faire peur une brève seconde, et elle vérifia l'ID du locuteur. C'était le bureau du Dr. Yohko Sagisawa. Elle respira profondément et répondit.

« Shizuru Viola »

« Viola-san, c'est la secrétaire de Sagisawa-sensei. Elle m'a demandée de vous appeler et de vous dire que votre mère a eu une mauvais journée. »

« Ara, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Elle n'est pas sûr ? Elle a passé des tests et voulu parler avec vous à ce propos. Elle voudrait que vous vous arrêtiez ici, votre mère hurle de manière incontrôlable en ce moment même. »

« Je serai bientôt là. » Shizuru appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et y rentra. Aussitôt qu'elle atteint le cinquantième étage, elle put voir les infirmières se précipiter dans le hall et l'anxiété grandit. Le cœur battant, elle fila à l'accueil des infirmières.

« Shizuru Viola. J'ai besoin de voir Sagisawa-sensei. » Dit-elle à une fille aux cheveux noirs corbeaux.

« Elle est avec votre mère en ce moment. Vous pouvez attendre. »

« Non, laissez moi y aller. Peut-être que je pourrais la calmer ? »

Shizuru n'attendit pas la réponse de l'infirmière et avança rapidement vers la chambre de sa mère, espérant que tout était totalement horriblement faux. Elle passa devant un infirmier qui venait juste de quitter la chambre, les yeux écarquillés par le choc. Il semblait qu'il tremblait et de fraîches marques de griffures couvraient ses bras et son cou.

Shizuru ouvrit à la hâte la porte et s'arrêta, absorbant la scène dans son esprit. C'était comme revenir à Kyoto, sa mère criait tous l'air de ses poumons, frappant sauvagement et agitant ses poings en l'air.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici ! Il me trouvera, il me blessera à nouveau ! Ne le laissez pas revenir et me prendre ! »

« Sakuya, personne ne va te blesser. » Dit Yohko, essayant désespérément de calmer la femme. « Nous sommes ici pour t'aider. »

« Il est ici ! Je l'ai vu dans le coin, caché dans l'ombre, attendant pour m'enlever ! »

La douleur enfla dans la poitrine de Shizuru et elle lutta contre les larmes quand sa mère pleura plus fort et continua à se battre contre les infirmières. Deux infirmières la maintenaient pendant que Yohko tapa l'aiguille avant de planter la piqure dans le bras de sa mère. Yohko la regarda une fois qu'elle eut fini et ressortit l'aiguille en soupirant.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui a stimulé son attaque, mais elle a crié une bonne demi-heure, nous disant de la laisser partir. »

Shizuru fit un pas en avant. « Un délire encore. »

« Laissez moi aller ! S'il vous plaît ! » Cria sa mère une fois de plus.

Shizuru s'approcha doucement du lit, attendant de débarrasser sa mère des peurs qu'elle gardait profondément en elle. Ça lui brisait le cœur et elle voulait tant l'enlacer et la réconforter, souhaitant qu'elle puisse éloigner sa peine à jamais.

« Y avait-il quelqu'un dans sa chambre ? » Demanda-t-elle.

L'infirmière secoua la tête. « Non, juste l'équipe. »

Shizuru expliqua au docteur qu'elle pensait que l'infirmier mâle devait être le déclencheur, que sa mère n'aimait pas être touchée par des hommes. Elle s'était toujours demandée si elle n'avait pas été sexuellement abusée étant enfant, mais le Docteur Ishigami n'avait pas pu déterminer si c'était vrai.

Sa mère se calma lentement quand l'injection commença finalement à faire effet. Shizuru glissa sa main sur celle de sa mère, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Elle l'aimait trop.

« Je suis là, Okaa-san. Tout va bien allait, je le promets. »

« Ne les laisse plus ne blesser. » Cria sa mère, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. « Si-s'il te plaît fait les arrêter. »

La poitrine de Shizuru se serra et elle voulut pleurer, avec sa mère. « Je le ferai, » Dit-elle doucement. « Ne t'en fait pas, Sagisawa-sensei et moi allons te protéger. »

Pendant un moment, sa mère sembla lucide et elle pressa la main de Shizuru. L'espoir remplit la poitrine de Shizuru. L'espoir que peut-être Yohko pourrait guérir sa mère à la santé. Elle voyait sa mère fermer ses yeux rouges et être emportée silencieusement par le sommeil. Yohko congédia les infirmières et demanda à Shizuru de sortir dans le couloir.

« Je voulais te parler des résultats des examens que j'ai pratiqués. Je ne veux pas critiquer l'ancien docteur de ta mère mais il a été trop fort sur le traitement. »

Shizuru rejeta sa tête de surprise. « Ara, vous êtes sûr ? »

« Oui. Je crois que le déséquilibre du traitement est ce qui a causé la problème. Avec ta permission, je vais interrompre des narcotiques lourds que Ishigami-sensei lui avait prescrite. »

« Je l'ai transférée ici parce que rien ne marchait. » Dit Shizuru. « J'ai lu vos travaux, Sagisawa-sensei. Je crois en votre jugement. »

« Bien, je commence immédiatement. »

Shizuru s'excusa et rejoignit sa mère dans la chambre faiblement éclairée. Elle s'assit et regarda sa mère dormir, lutta pour se remémorer le temps où sa mère allait bien, quand elles partageaient de simples et joyeuses mémoires comme faire des cookies ou même du shopping, mais les souvenirs étaient si rares et si effacés. Elle appuya sa tête sur le bord du lit de fatigue. Qu'elle voulait toujours être seule.

Le visage de Natsuki survint dans son esprit, et son estomac se tendit. Elle éloigna rapidement l'image. Rien ne se passera entre elle et la détective car elle la haïssait pour ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à propos de ça, parce que abandonner la foi d'aider les gens voulait dire abandonner sa mère.

D'un autre côté, le travail de Natsuki était dangereux ; elle vivait sur une pente raide 24/7. Elle voulait une sorte de relation calme et stable, quelqu'un qui ne la laisserait jamais et l'aimerait encore jusqu'à la fin.

Elle resta avec sa mère un peu plus longtemps puis décidant qu'elle ne voulait pas se réveiller là demain matin. Elle s'avança et posa un léger baiser sur le front de sa mère, ne voulant pas la déranger dans son sommeil et partit pour sa maison. Elle s'arrêta dehors et sentit la chaleur de l'été s'emparer de son corps, son estomac grogna. Heureusement la route du retour fut courte et le camion de Shiho manqué, voulant dire que la jeune fille était déjà partie. Une salade et dormir.

C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, juste être laissée seule.

Elle marcha jusqu'au porche, l'ombre d'un visage brilla dans l'obscurité.

'Natsuki ?'

Elle se rapprocha et son souffle se figea. Pas Natsuki.

Blake Smere.

Il arpentait le porche, ses bottes lourdes claquant avec force contre le plancher de bois. Pourquoi était-il ici et comment avait-il trouvé où elle vivait ?

-xox-

Natsuki gara sa moto devant le bar où Yamada Muyo travaillait. L'endroit était sombre, un paradis pour fumeur et une musique lourde s'y échappait, pouvant être entendue de l'extérieur.

Natsuki alla directement au bar. « Je cherche Yamada Muyo. »

La maigre femme bronzée lui haussa des épaules. « Il a prit sa nuit, hun. »

Natsuki lui montra les trois photos, mais la femme dénia rapidement n'avoir vu aucunes d'elles dans le bar.

Irritée, Natsuki partit et se dirigea tête haute à la maison de l'homme. Elle frappa à la porte dès qu'elle fut arrivée, personne ne répondit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de devant, l'intérieur noir et lumières éteintes. Elle soupira et au lieu d'abandonner, elle essaya de secouer la porte, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée.

Verrouillée.

Elle regarda alors par la fenêtre une nouvelle fois et pouvait voir quelques journaux trainant sur la table, merci au clair de lune qui illuminait la pièce sombre. Il y avait des articles sur les meurtres des filles. Les visages des trois victimes la fixaient, se moquant qu'elle crochète la porte et fouiller la pièce entière. Mais ça ne plairait pas trop à la cour... et plus important, à Midori.

'Merde, Capitaine.' Pensa-t-elle.

Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi proche de la suspension, elle aurait, sans doute, crocheté l'entrée et mit en pièces la place, jusqu'à ce que chaque centimètre de la maison fut fouillé et estimé propre. Ses yeux tremblèrent de frustration et elle grogna sur tout le chemin du retour sur sa moto. Elle devrait visiter Yamada Muyo demain, découvrir où le gars avait été et lui demander pourquoi il gardait des traces des meurtres.

Décidant d'appeler ça une nuit, Natsuki alla directement à son appartement. Elle se changea en une simple paire de shorts de basketball et un T-shirt, puis partit dehors.

Courir. Vite et loin.

Elle courut sur les trottoirs des rues, écoutant uniquement son souffle constant qui couvraient les voix dans sa tête, les cris de sa mère mourant, les cris de son père avant la fin de sa vie. Tourmentée par leurs pertes, elle accéléra le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse penser à rien d'autre que de mettre un pied après l'autre. Cependant, le visage de sa mère ressurgissait avec les trois victimes, et elle ne semblait plus pouvoir courir assez vite pour leur échapper.

Respirant fortement, elle fit le chemin retour. Elle était fatiguée et en besoin de nourriture. Elle prit une douche rapide et avala un reste de pizza, non avant de le tartiner d'une bonne couche de mayo dessus. Après elle marcha dans la pièce en écrivant des notes de sa rencontre avec Blake Smere, puis les plaça avec les autres fichiers. Elle rentra finalement dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans le lit rembourré. La photo de sa mère la regardait de sa table de chevet, ses yeux la hantant quand elle essayait de dormir. Mais quand elle ferma les yeux, le visage d'une autre femme flotta dans ses rêves.

Shizuru Viola.

Pendant un moment, sa peine disparut et d'autres pensées entrèrent dans son esprit. Ses cheveux châtains volant derrière son dos et dans ses mains fortes. Ses seins dépassant de son soutif blanc. Sa bouche la suppliant d'un baiser, de goûter ses lèvres et ses longues jambes fermes...

Au milieu de sa fantaisie, un son de marteau frappant contre le bois la secoua et lui rappela le jour du jugement. Le jour où le juge relâcha Takeda Masashi parce qu'une psy le lui avait conseillé. Des images horribles de mort suivirent, le sang se répandant autour de sa mère quand elle enveloppait ses bras autour d'elle, pleurant pour qu'elle revienne. Puis, revit la détermination dans les yeux de Shizuru quand elle refusa de parler de ses patients, le désir violent dans ceux de Blake quand il faisait allusion à Shizuru et elle sur son lit...

Jurant, Natsuki roula et serra plus fort son oreiller. Elle ne pouvait pas la désirer, elle ne pouvait pas impliquer Shizuru ou pendre soin d'elle. Non seulement elle mettrait la vie de la brune en danger à cause de son travail, mais Shizuru travaillait avec ces psychos tous les jours. C'était uniquement une affaire de temps avant qu'un d'entre eux se mettent après elle. Et si elle s'attachait, et elle le ferait, elle serait là pour la voir être blesser.

Elle ne pouvait pas vivre cette douleur une fois de plus.

-xox-

La noirceur peignait sa chambre d'ombres, juste de la façon qu'elle aimait. La brune étendue devant elle, attachée au lit. Elle testa les larges seins de la fille avec sa bouche puis glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de la chair chaude. Elle avait été facile à séduire, trop facile. Timide au début et en besoin d'attention, une fille vraiment douce.

Pas comme les autres.

Mais elle avait tord.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut déshabillée pour jouer avec sa poitrine, elle l'avait suppliée de lui faire l'amour.

Ses cris de plaisirs chatouillant ses oreilles.

Elle la fixa, ses lèvres gonflée d'un baiser ardant qu'elles avaient partagé un moment avant, son corps encore tremblant de l'orgasme qu'elle lui avait donnée. Elle appréciait leur donner du plaisir juste avant de les pousser à la mort.

« S'i-S'il te plaît, encore. » Clama la brune.

Elle secoua sa tête : non. Les voix étaient déjà commencées dans son esprit, lui disant qu'elle était une mauvaise fille. Qu'elle était trop mauvaise pour la baiser, pour coucher avec la femme. Dans sa tête, le temps de rejouer ses souvenirs. La raclée viendrait bientôt, puis les aller-retour constant du balais sur sa peau pour la nettoyer des péchés qu'elle venait juste de commettre.

Des prières sans fin pour le pardon...

Elle sourit à la femme sous elle et chercha la culotte et le soutif de soie lavande dessous son matelas. La brune observa avec confusion et bougea ses hanches, mais elle l'avait bien attachée. Elle avait tout son matériel prêt. Le plastique pour la porter, l'endroit choisi pour décharger son corps honteux...

Cette fois elle voulait se débarrasser des flics. Plutôt que dans les bois, elle la poserait au marécage.

Lentement elle détacha les mains de la femme du lit et attacha la culotte de soie autour de ses poignets. La femme continua de rester calme. Pensant encore que leur jeu allait continuait, que son plaisir n'était pas encore fini.

Elle se pencha lentement et commença par embrasser les paupières closes de la brune, souriant toujours. Puis elle enveloppa le soutif pourpre autour de son cou et commença à serrer.

-xox-

Shizuru se figea, son pouls battant la chamaille. Un patient se montrant à son domicile violait définitivement son contrat avec lui. Mais si elle reculait, montrait sa peur, et appelait la police sans parler et comprendre sa raison, elle pendrait le respect de ses patients, et donc elle décida de maintenir la distance jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache au moins l'excuse de son patient pour cette visite imprévue.

Malgrè cela, son entrainement opéra, avec son auto-préservation, et elle chercha dans son sac à main, et récupéra son téléphone en cas où elle aurait besoin d'appeler à l'aide immédiatement. Il s'arrêta de faire les cent pas quand il la vit approcher la première marche du porche. La colère irradiait de lui quand il la rencontra sur la plus haute marche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Blake ? Vous savez très bien que cela est contre les règles. »

« J'ai vu ton nom sur le journal. Tu m'as envoyé cette putain de flic, n'est-ce pas salope ? »

Shizuru aspira son souffle, essayant désespérément de se rappeler d'agir professionnellement. « Ara, je n'ai pas fait une telle chose, Blake. Et j'ai besoin que vous vous calmiez et vous vous abstenir de m'injurier. »

Ses narines se dilatèrent quand il colla son visage au sien. Elle inhala, sentant sa fureur mais pas d'alcool, Dieu merci. Quand l'homme était ivre, il devenait violent, la combinaison intensifiait son désordre bipolaire.

« Tu disais de te croire, que tu voulais m'aider à me sortir de prison. » Gronda Smere. « Mais tu as déjà renoncé à mon cas. »

Shizuru souleva son menton. « Ara, je n'ai jamais renoncer à vous, Blake. J'ai été appelée comme consultante sur cette affaire pour offrir un profil général du tueur. Je n'ai pas, n'ai encore jamais, divulgué des informations de mes patients. »

Un long silence tendu passa, l'air ondulant par le son de la colère de l'homme bronzé. « Alors comment a-t-elle bien pu avoir mon nom. Et pourquoi s'est-elle pointée à mon job ? » La frustration portant sa voix. « Tu sais comment c'est difficile pour moi de décrocher un travail, et ici je vide le poisson pour payer ce putain de loyer et je dois maintenant perdre ce job de merde. »

La poitrine de Shizuru se resserra quand la pitié la bouleversa pour cet homme. C'était un problème commun pour les ex-prisonniers. Les obstacles pour commencer une nouvelle vie les conduisaient souvent à revenir à leur ancienne vie alors qu'ils essayaient ardemment de quitter.

« Encore une fois, Blake, je ne donnerais jamais une information sur mon patient. La police a des bases de données listant les condamnations préalables similaires par rapport aux enquêtes qu'ils mènent. Ton nom est probablement apparu, et l'interrogatoire était juste une routine. »

Elle le passa pour ouvrir sa porte et se retourna, ayant besoin de prendre en charge la situation. « Maintenant, rentrez chez vous. Pensez à vos propres affaires, et restez clean. Et s'il vous plaît ne vous remontrez plus ici, ou je serais forcée de le rapporter. »

Il attrapa son bras, ses doigts plantés dans sa peau. « Ne me mens pas... Ou tu seras désolée. »

Shizuru fut surprise et regarda sa main où il l'avait agrippée étroitement. « Ne me touchez plus Blake, et ne remontrez plus chez moi ou se serez vous qui serez désolé. »

Sachant qu'elle demeura forte, elle rejeta sa main, entra la clef dans la serrure, se précipita à l'intérieur, claqua la porte et la verrouilla, frappant dans un boulon perdu. Son cœur battant, elle flancha contre la porte, respirant fortement. Techniquement, Blake devait juste la menacer. Elle devait le transférer à un autre docteur, ou même le rapporter à Natsuki. Alors Natsuki pourrait jubiler qu'elle avait raison sur son incompétence, ou que son travail n'était pas louable.

Les questions se ruaient dans sa tête. Et si Natsuki avait raison et qu'elle avait tord ? Et si Blake blessait quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si c'était lui l'Etrangleur, et qu'il voulait simplement l'intimider pour qu'elle n'appelle pas les flics à ses trousses ?

S'il tuait à nouveau, ce serait de sa faute.

-xox-

Shizuru se posa finalement après sa confrontation avec Blake Smere, et avança lentement à son lit quand un martèlement sur la porte la fit lever sa tête et grognait. Blake n'était certainement pas revenu, pas après son avertissement. Peut-être que c'était Natsuki avec du nouveau sur l'affaire. Peut-être qu'elle avait attrapé le tueur et que les femmes de Tokyo pouvaient se détendre.

Elle glissa sur une robe marron, l'essayant quand elle se pressa. Heureusement, Shiho avait réparé l'air conditionné aujourd'hui et la maison était froide, bien que instantanément ses nerfs bouillirent rapidement quand elle jeta un coup d'œil par la lucarne. Son frère, Reito, était revenu et était tapi sur le porche, les mains plongées à l'intérieur des poches de son pantalon. Se redressant pour faire face au confit qui ne tarderait pas, elle déverrouilla la porte, mais ne l'invita pas à rentrer. « Reito, il est tard. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il joua des épaules pour faire son chemin à l'intérieur et se rendit directement au bar et se servit un verre de vin. Quand il se tourna vers elle, elle remarqua ses mains tremblantes. La peur noua son estomac, mais elle croisa ses bras pour ne pas qu'ils aillent à lui. Elle l'avait sauvé toute sa vie, cela devait s'arrêter ou il ne grandirait jamais. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? »

Ses yeux d'un brun sombre s'éclaircit avec colère à son ton impatient. Au moins il était suffisamment cohérent pour le noter. « J'ai besoin d'une faveur. »

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne te donne plus d'argent. »

« Ce n'est pas de l'argent. » Aboya-t-il. « Mais si quelqu'un te demande, dis leur que j'étais avec toi Samedi soir. »

Shizuru essaya de rester calme, son masque dressait. Il voulait un alibi, maintenant ? « Pourquoi quelqu'un te demanderait où tu étais ? »

Il but rapidement une gorgée du liquide rouge dans le petit verre. « Fais le juste, ok ? »

« Ara, pas jusqu'à ce que, Reito, tu m'expliques la raison. Où étais-tu Samedi soir ? »

Il marcha vers la fenêtre, regarda dehors, puis tourna son visage face à elle, la panique se lisait à travers ses yeux noircis. « Au bar. J'ai faibli. »

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Draguer la femme de quelqu'un ou quoi ? » C'était trop tard pour avoir fait ça, questionner son petit frère comme si elle était la mère essayant de le comprendre pour découvrir la vérité. Mais non. La journée devait être pire de minute en minute. Dieu, elle voulait même bien donner cent sachets de thé si elle pouvait juste aller dormir maintenant et oublier ce jour et ces évènements.

« Non, pas exactement. »

Shizuru leva une main menaçante. « Arrêtes, Reito. Si tu sais quelque chose à propos de ces femmes qui peut aider la police à trouver le tueur, alors tu dois aller voir les autorités. »

« Je ne veux pas parler à la police ! » Cria-t-il. « Et tu aides cette salope. Elle m'a déjà en ligne de mire, et si elle découvre que j'ai rencontré cette fille morte à ce bar, elle essayera de me mettre le meurtre sur le dos. »

« Il y a un tueur en série convoitant les femmes. » Répliqua Shizuru, son masque complètement oublié quand le sang battait fort dans ses veines. « C'est ta chance de faire quelque chose de bien, Reito. Peut-être que tu as vu le tueur dans ce bar. Peut-être que tu peux aider à identifier le tueur. »

Elle cherchait son téléphone pour appeler Natsuki, mais Reito attrapa son bras et s'y agrippa douloureusement.

'A-ara, pourquoi tout le monde doit attraper mon bras au même endroit ?' Shizuru siffla au contact. Une ecchymose allait surement se former là plus tard, si elle n'en avait pas déjà un.

« Tu n'appellerais pas les flics pour ton propre frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Laisses moi. » Dit Shizuru à travers ses dents serrées.

Il resserra sa poigne, secouant sa tête sauvagement. « Je n'ai rien fait de mal, Onee-chan. Je jure ! Je n'ai pas blessé cette fille. Ne dis pas aux flics que je l'ai rencontrée. »

« Si tu n'as rien fait de mal, alors tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de leurs questions. »

« Mas je n'ai pas d'alibi pour le reste de la nuit. J'ai dormi dans ma voiture. Mais cette salope ne me croira pas. »

Confusion et colère se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Elle souhaitait que le garçon arrête d'appeler Natsuki par un nom aussi insultant, ce n'était pas nécessaire. « Je ne mentirais pas pour toi. » Dit Shizuru. « Tu as besoin d'aller de l'avant et être un homme, Reito. »

« Toi et Maman êtes les mêmes. Vous deux tournez le dos à votre famille. » Il jeta le verre vide contre le mur, et le verre vola en éclat, effrayant Shizuru dans l'action.

Elle tressaillît, mais n'osa le chercher. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Demande à Maman. » Cracha-t-il. « Elle est la raison qui fait que Papa est parti. La trainée la fait fuir. »

Dégout et amertume endurcissaient sa voix, et il la poussa loin de lui, puis marcha d'un pas lourd à la porte, la claquant si fort que les photos sur le mur d'à côté vibrèrent. Shizuru frotta son bras, ses émotions en plein chaos. Pourquoi blâmait-il sa mère pour le départ de son père ? Et pourquoi avait-il appelé sa mère une trainée ? Sa mère avait aimé son père, elle était tombée en pièce quand il l'avait désertée. Et pourquoi Reito avait-il si peur que la police essayerait de lui mettre le meurtre de Yuri Saato sur son dos ? Se sentait-il coupable à propos de quelque chose ?

Elle commença à chercher son téléphone pour appeler Natsuki, mais hésita. Reito avait été lunatique, hors de contrôle après. Mais il n'avait jamais tué une femme... ?

* * *

a patient with a axe lurking around * : peut avoir plusieurs traductions : un patient avec un hache rodant autour (mais bon ce serait plus avec des sous vêtements dans notre cas) ou un patient avec un pêché/un intérêt menaçant les alentours (déjà mieux mais bon) et en traduction arrangée : un patient menaçant pouvait roder à proximité

Tamp * : peut avoir plusieurs traductions et dans ce cas c'est pas clochard mais plus trainée. Détail important pour la suite vu que le mystère autour de la mère à Shizuru va aussi être levé.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé et encore désolé pour le retard

Merci d'avoir lu X)


	5. Understanding You

**Protect me**

**By Nao89**

Traductrice : **AppleGreed **

Merci pour les reviews et désolé pour cette longue attente mais bon : je ne suis et ne serais jamais capable de faire quelques choses de façon régulière ^^'

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Understanding you**

Natsuki n'avait pas été capable de dormir et à la place, elle avait passé en revue les dossiers quand son téléphone sonna. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux lettres digitales rouges sur son bureau pour y lire 4:00 et grogna.

'_Ça ne peut pas être bon signe.'_

Recherchant le combiné, elle décrocha.

« Kruger. »

« C'est Midori. Nous avons une autre victime. »

Putain. « Où. »

« Le marais. Des vieux grimpaient par là et ont trébuché sur le corps. »

Natsuki se glissa hors du lit et se dirigea à sa salle de bain. « Je serai là bientôt. »

« Ramène Viola-sensei, aussi. Je veux son opinion sur la raison qui fait qu'il est choisi un endroit différent pour déposer le corps. Ou si nous avons en plus à faire à un imitateur. »

Midori lui donna les coordonnées et Natsuki se passa de l'eau froid sur le visage, puis se battit avec son jean et enfila un chemisier, avec ses Converses de tous les jours. Sur le trajet vers chez Shizuru, elle récupéra une tasse de café fraîchement préparée à une boutique ouverte toute la nuit. Pensant qu'elle devait prendre quelque chose pour la brune aussi, elle décida de lui prendre un thé vert, espérant que cela correspondrait au goût de la femme.

C'est au moment où Natsuki arriva chez Shizuru et vit la maison plongée dans le noir, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle aurait dû appeler et prévenir le docteur, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Espérant que ça ne lui prendrait pas trop longtemps pour s'habiller, Natsuki frappa à la porte et fit jouer de la sonnette. Elle tapa du pied par mauvaise habitude en attendant puis sonna encore, mais encore aucunes réponses. Finalement elle toqua à la porte, son impatiente gagnant.

Une lumière apparut à l'étage et une seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, et Shizuru apparut.

« Ara, Natsuki, je pensais que tu étais Reito. »

Sa mâchoire se tendit. « Il est encore venu te déranger ? »

Comme si elle réalisait son erreur, Shizuru se mordit la lèvre du bas. Elle semblait endormie et sexy, sa longue chevelure châtain ébouriffée, suscitant instantanément des fantaisies passant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux à l'amener au lit. Elle-même aurait bien plus préféré le sexe plutôt que d'aller à une autre scène de crime.

Bon Dieu. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Merde, elle n'allait pas prendre Shizuru Viola dans un lit.

Un ange passa.

Shizuru sembla se reprendre avant Natsuki, bien qu'elle semblait fatiguée, et troublée par quelque chose. Probablement une autre confrontation avec son frère, le loser. La détective l'examinait du regard, recherchant des blessures, des bleus à ses poignets ou ses bras.

« Ara, qu'est-ce que, Natsuki, faites-vous ici ? »

« Il y a eu un autre meurtre, » Répondit-elle relevant les yeux au niveau du visage de la brune. « Je suis sur le chemin de la scène de crime et la Capitaine veut que vous veniez, aussi. »

La peine remplit l'expression de Shizuru. Pour une seconde, le regret enflamma la conscience de Natsuki. Elle détestait sortir Shizuru de son confortable lit, surtout pour se diriger vers le marais et observer un horrible meurtre.

« Si vous ne voulez pas venir, je lui dirais. » Dit-elle.

Shizuru repoussa des mèches de son visage alors que le regard de Natsuki dévia quelque peu vers sa fine gorge. Sa robe marron était légèrement ouverte sur ses seins, autorisant la détective à jeter quelques coups d'œil à la dérobé à cette partie de corps exposée. Natsuki avala rapidement sa salive. Difficile. Venir sans appeler avait été une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée.

« Non, donnez-moi juste une minute pour passer des vêtements. » Elle désigna le vestibule. « Attendez à l'intérieur. Ça ne va pas me prendre longtemps. »

Natsuki serra ses mains le long de son corps quand Shizuru tourna et se précipita à l'étage. Elle fit les cent pas dans l'entrée, essayant de faire taire sa libido en forte augmentation. A la place, une image de Shizuru se déshabillant vînt s'imposer à son esprit. La femme avec des formes finement distinctes sous cette robe, des seins larges, les tétons de couleur rose. Une taille fine et un ventre plat, et le triangle de poils à la jonction de ses cuisses devait être châtain clair tel que sa chevelure ébouriffée reposant sur l'oreiller. Sa peau douce de soie supplierait la bouche de Natsuki, elle ferait courir ses mains sur tous les centimètres du corps nue de la brune. La chaleur commença à se sentir sur ses joues quand ses pensées continuèrent de voleter dans sa tête.

Une colère contre elle-même émergea et elle érigea un bastion pour contrôler ses pensées quand Shizuru apparut sur le haut des marches et descendit. Elle portait un T-shirt pourpre pale et un jean qui moulait son corps, et ses cheveux avait été coiffés en un chignon, seules quelques mèches dépassées encadrant son visage endormi. Sans maquillage, elle semblait innocente et vulnérable, bien que ces yeux cramoisis disaient autre chose. Shizuru attrapa son sac à main et le mit à son épaule.

« Allons-y. »

A nouveau, l'admiration pour la brune grandit. Elle semblait accepter ce que Natsuki lui demandait de faire sans se plaindre. Natsuki ouvrit la porte de la voiture pour elle dehors, puis alla à la place du conducteur et lui tendit le thé.

« Ookini, Natsuki. » Dit Shizuru doucement.

« Vous me remerciez de vous sortir du lit pour aller à une scène de crime ? »

Elle gloussa. « Ara, non, pour le thé. J'en suis addict et je préfère le thé au café. »

« Oh… C-ce n'est rien. Je pensais que vous étiez une personne au thé. » Shizuru ne put que sourit au commentaire.

Natsuki ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, mais se retînt et à la place, elles se rendirent au marais en silence. Quand elles arrivèrent, Shizuru n'attendit pas que Natsuki fasse le tour et lui ouvre la portière, et donc elle l'ouvrit elle-même et sortit. Shizuru ne semblait pas s'attendre à être couver ou à ce qu'on prenne soin d'elle, qui, pour une étrange raison, développa les instincts féminins de Natsuki. Sachant que son père était parti depuis longtemps, que son frère était un loser et sa mère malade mentalement, Natsuki pensait qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu le luxe.

« Est-ce que le mode opératoire est le même ? » Demanda Shizuru.

« Midori ne me l'a pas dit. Je pense que nous verrons par nous-même. »

La voiture de Midori et celle de Nao étaient garées sur le bord de la route, et un fourgon arriva sur scène de crime, l'équipe en sortait avec leurs équipements. Midori devait avoir appeler le médecin légiste, mais au moins les nouvelles du meurtre n'avaient pas atteint la presse, sinon ils seraient entrainés dans la percée.

« C'est différent, » Dit Shizuru alors qu'elles bataillaient pour traverser le marais. « Il a abandonné les autres filles dans les bois. »

Natsuki acquiesça. « C'est ce qui fait que Midori se demande si c'est le même gars ou un imitateur. »

Elles repérèrent le corps à quelques mètres et gardèrent le silence. Une brune un peu rondelette était étendue, les mains liées et pliées sous ses seins, ses jambes écartées, un soutif de soie lavande enveloppant son cou.

« La position du corps et la méthode de mort paraissent les mêmes, » Dit Natsuki. « Alors pourquoi changer le lieu où il dépose les corps ? »

« Il a plus d'audace, jouant avec vous. » Suggéra Shizuru. « Ça prend longtemps pour trouver les corps dans les bois. Maintenant il veut que vous les trouviez, il aime l'attention. » Sa voix tremblait. « Il accélère le mouvement. Il ne veut pas seulement tuer à nouveau, il veut le faire plus souvent. La bonne chose à propos de cela, c'est qu'il peut se précipiter et faire une erreur. »

« Espérons qu'il fasse cette erreur bientôt et que nous pourrons l'utiliser pour l'attraper. »

Quand elles approchèrent le corps, Shizuru eut soudain le souffle coupait, son visage palissant instantanément.

« A-ara ! » Elle se figeait derrière Natsuki.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Natsuki apeurée.

Un sanglot lui échappa. « Je… Je la connais, Natsuki. » Elle se détourna, les yeux remplis de larmes. « Son nom est Azumi Watanabe. Elle est infirmière à l'hôpital. Elle travaille à l'étage psychiatrique où ma mère est. »

Le cœur de Shizuru se serra avec émotions. Pauvre Azumi. Elle avait seulement vingt-quatre ans, elle venait juste de sortir de l'école d'infirmière et commençait à travailler au centre de recherche de déficiences mentales à Tokyo. Elle était amicale, patiente, complaisante et enthousiasme quand il s'agissait aider les autres.

Et maintenant elle était morte.

La injustice de cela la fit pleurée. Natsuki la berça dans ses bras, protégeant son visage quand elle éloigna Shizuru de la scène. « Je te ramène à la voiture. Quelqu'un te reconduira chez toi. »

Shizuru la serra, ayant besoin de la force de la détective pour l'aider à se recomposer. Étrange mais elle ne s'était jamais appuyée sur quelqu'un avant.

Mais avec l'excès de panique de sa mère la nuit d'avant, Blake Smere se montrant à sa porte et son argument avec Reito, la mort sans sens de cette jeune fille était trop pour elle. Natsuki la dirigea vers la voiture, mais Shizuru secoua la tête, essuyant ses yeux. « Non, je peux rester. Je suis désolé… Le choc m'a juste prise par surprise. »

Natsuki caressa gentiment son dos. « C'est ok d'être triste, Shizuru ? Tu l'avais connue… »

« Qui l'a trouvée ? » Demanda Shizuru.

« Deux vieux qui voulaient attraper du crabe*. » Natsuki montra deux hommes aux cheveux gris debout à côté parlant à la Détective Yuuki. Les deux semblaient secoués et pales.

« C'était une bonne fille, Natsuki. Elle n'aurait pas dû partir comme ça. » Le cerveau de Shizuru fumait, passant en mode analytique. « Je ne comprends pas comment il choisit ses victimes. Le plus large pourcentage de cibles des tueurs sont des prostitués. Azumi ne travaillait définitivement pas dans les rues. Elle était timide, recherchant le mariage et les enfants et être heureuse même après. »

Natsuki fronça des sourcils. « Pour autant qu'on sache, aucune des filles n'était prostituée et n'était pas impliquée dans des affaires illégales. »

« Il haït les femmes en général. » Dit Shizuru. « Il doit avoir été abusé à plusieurs reprises quand il était enfant. Il se sent incompétent, et l'unique moyen de se sentir puissant pour lui est de traquer les femmes. »

Natsuki acquiesça et regarda le médecin légiste marcher pesément vers elles. Elle vit Midori et Nao l'observer aussi.

« J'ai besoin de parler au Capitaine. Lui dire que nous avons une identité. »

Shizuru chassa ses larme, en colère contre elle-même de craquer, mais redevable à Natsuki qui ne l'avait pas jugée. « Je vais lui parler, lui dire ce que je sais sur Azumi. »

Récalcitrante, elle sortit de l'étreinte de Natsuki, déglutissant difficilement quand elles se rapprochèrent du corps de Azumi. Nao prenait les dépositions des deux hommes, pendant que les gars du labo photographiaient la scène de crime et commençaient à passer au peigne fin la zone à chercher des preuves.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Viola-sensei ? » Demanda Midori.

« Oui, mais je connaissais cette femme. » Le cœur de Shizuru se serra à nouveau quand elle regarda les yeux écarquillés de Azumi. « Elle était infirmière dans la section psychiatrique de l'hôpital où je travaille. »

La Capitaine siffla puis fronça rapidement des sourcils. « Je suis désolé. Je ne vous aurais pas demander de venir si je le savais. »

Elle balaya ses excuses de la main. « Non, c'est bon. J'ai juste été choquée. » Sa détermination était revenue. « Mais c'est une raison de plus pour moi pour vous aider à trouver le tueur avant qu'il ne frappe à nouveau. »

Midori hocha de la tête et alla s'entretenir avec le médecin légiste pendant que Shizuru se releva et les observait évoluer vers la scène de crime. Elle voulait couvrir Azumi et la serrer contre elle, la réconforter. Détective Yuuki se dirigea vers elle et poussa une main sur son dos. « Le Capitaine a dit que vous étiez amie avec la victime. Je suis désolée. »

« C'est juste que cela n'a pas de sens, » Dit Shizuru. « Elle était une personne si gentille. »

« Nous avons presque fini ici, » Dit Nao dans une voix rauque. « Pourquoi ne pas ne laissez vous reconduire chez vous ? Nous pouvons nous arrêter pour un petit-déjeuner. »

Bien que son invitation semblait suffisamment innocente, quelque chose à propos de la femme aux yeux vert clair la dérangeait. Quand elle leva la tête, elle vit que Natsuki la regardait, un air féroce sur le visage. « Ara, merci, Détective, mais Natsuki me ramène. Elle va me reconduire à la maison. »

La déception remplaça le sourire de jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante mais celle-ci fut rapidement chassée quand un sourire en coin réapparut. « Repensez y juste alors. J'ai de bonnes épaules, si vous en avez besoin d'une. »

« Tu l'as entendue, » Coupa Natsuki. « Tu as besoin de trouver l'adresse de la famille de la femme. Je la reconduis et je questionne le personnel de l'hôpital. »

Nao et Natsuki échangèrent un regard étrange, une sorte d'échanges entre dominantes, mais Shizuru n'eut pas le temps de le déchiffrer. Bien que soudainement tout le monde dans sa vie semblait suspect, ses patients, la Détective Nao, même son frère. En fait, elle n'aimait pas le fil de pensées, ni où cela la menait. Reito semblait certes être abrité d'un profond ressentiment envers les femmes. Il avait un problème de drogue et d'alcool, avait commencé à montrer des signes de violences, même des signes se rapprochant d'un trouble de personnalité.

Il avait rencontrer Yuri la nuit de sa mort et Azumi à l'hôpital. Connaissait-il d'autres victimes ?

-xox-

Choisir l'infirmière du même hôpital que Shizuru Viola était parfait. Non seulement ça allait bringuebaler le pauvre docteur, mais bientôt elle réalisera qu'elle vient pour elle. Shizuru pensait qu'elle était très intelligente. Que sur le contrôle, elle savait tout. Comment pouvait-elle arrêter un tueur de pourchasser ses désirs avec ces mots rassurants et ces stupides thérapies de groupes. Et maintenant elle aidait les flics. Leur donnant des conseils sur la façon de la chasser tel un animal, mais ils ne la trouveraient jamais. Elle était si intelligente, se cachant simplement dans son regard.

C'était au tour de Shizuru d'apprendre qu'elle ne savait rien. Que la bête à l'intérieur d'elle ne pouvait être domptée. Que les femmes reçoivent ce qu'elles méritaient.

Et si elle voulait.

Elle avait juste à choisir le bon moment pour montrer à Shizuru…

-xox-

« A part la localisation de l'endroit où il laisse sa victime, les détails des scènes de crime sont identiques. » Dit Natsuki. « Les experts n'ont trouvé aucuns fluides et son corps était positionné de la même manière. »

Shizuru frissonna, et pendant quelques secondes, Natsuki tenta encore de la réconforter. Mais elle devait garder ses mains loin de Shizuru. « La presse n'a publié aucun détail, n'est-ce pas ? »

Natsuki acquiesça. « Viens et je te reconduis à ta maison. Puis je veux aller chez moi, me laver, aller à l'hôpital et questionner le personnel. »

Les deux marchèrent à la voiture et Shizuru monta à l'intérieur pendant que Natsuki démarrait l'engin. Pas très loin, Shizuru put voir Nao les regarder quand ses yeux vert clair luèrent dans l'obscurité du matin, lui procurant un petit frisson qui descendit le long de son échine. Shizuru retourna son attention sur Natsuki quand cette dernière lui demanda si elle avait le temps pour un petit-déjeuner.

« Oui, pendant que tu parlais aux experts, j'ai appelé ma secrétaire et lui ai demandée de dégager mon emploi du temps pour ce matin. Je veux être disponible pour pouvoir consoler l'équipe quand elle apprendra les nouvelles sur Azumi. »

Natsuki désigna un petit café en ville, et ordonna un Big Country Breakfast pendant que Shizuru ordonnait une simple omelette. Shizuru avala une gorgée de thé vert et leva les yeux de son plat fini. « Je pensais que je n'aurais pas d'appétit, mais je mange quand je suis nerveuse. »

Natsuki sourit et quand la serveuse amena l'addition et que Shizuru allait la prendre, elle l'attrapa juste à temps. « Je t'ai réveillée au milieu de la nuit. Celle-ci est pour moi. »

« La direction va te rembourser ? »

La colère éclata rapidement en elle. « Je n'ai peut-être pas autant d'argent que toi, Viola-sensei, mais je peux encore offrir un petit-déjeuner. »

Shizuru soupira et plaça sa main sur celle de Natsuki. « Ara, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'insulter Natsuki. »

Une colère contre elle-même se répandit dans l'estomac de Natsuki, elle avait agi comme une abrutie. « Je suis désolée, aussi. Ce fut une longue matinée. »

« Et la journée ne va pas s'améliorer. » Dit doucement Shizuru.

« Je sais. Parler à la famille de la victime est toujours difficile. »

« Je peux venir avec Natsuki, si elle veut ? » Offrit Shizuru.

Les émeraudes rencontrèrent les rubis. « Ça aiderait, surtout si tu connaissais la victime. »

« Pourrais-je aller chez moi et me doucher avant de les rencontrer ? »

« Bien sûr. Ça ne te dérange pas si on passe chez moi avant ? » Demanda Natsuki. « C'est sur le chemin. Je ne veux pas rencontrer la mère de cette fille avec le relent de sang de sa fille sur mes vêtements. »

« D'accord. »

Natsuki roula jusqu'à son duplex, se gara et grimpa avec Shizuru l'escalier étroit. Quand elles entrèrent, elle réalisa comment froid et vide sa maison était, comment elle n'avait pas ramené de choses très personnelles ici de Niigata. Merde, elle les avait laissées derrière de la même façon qu'elle avait laissé sa famille morte derrière.

Shizuru observa la détective aux cheveux bleus, et une peine profonde serra l'estomac de Natsuki. Elle était tentée de demander à Shizuru de prendre une douche avec elle. Elle voulait enlacer Shizuru à nouveau, sentir qu'elles étaient en vie. Mais la photo de sa mère morte la fixait de la bibliothèque, lui rappelant tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Qu'importe où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas échapper à ses souvenirs. Ou du fait que c'était de sa faute que le meurtre de sa mère était arrivé.

Shizuru vit la peine dans les yeux de Natsuki quand elle regarda la photo sur l'étagère, et elle fut de suite que c'était une photo de sa mère. La sympathie emplit sa poitrine, et elle commença à parler, mais Natsuki désigna le divan. « Assis-toi, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. »

Et elle disparut dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, excluant Shizuru de son esprit, et la brune se sentit soudainement dépouillée. Natsuki l'avait réconfortée sur la scène du crime. Elle voulait pouvoir faire de même maintenant. Elle voulut frapper à la porte, lui demandait de parler, de l'autoriser à rentrer. Atténuer la souffrance de Natsuki et s'assurer qu'elle n'était plus seule, qu'elle devait aller de l'avant. Mais Shizuru ne fit aucunes de ces choses. Elle ne pouvait pas la pousser. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Pourtant, Shizuru étudia le visage de la femme sur la photo, une peau aussi pale que celle de la détective, de grands yeux verts forêts et de long cheveux bleus lisses, la ressemblance était évidente. Cette femme était la mère biologique de la détective. Le soleil couchant rayonnait sur elle, debout sur un bateau à voile, la mère de Natsuki souriait aussi largement qu'elle le pouvait.

La chagrin pour la femme et Natsuki la tirailla, mais une jalousie irrationnelle se propagea à travers elle, aussi. La femme était très belle, une veille version de ce que Natsuki était sûre de rassembler dans le futur.

Son propre père l'avait laissée quand elle était jeune, quand sa mère craqua. Son frère était en pleine confusion et dépendait d'elle pour prendre soin de lui. La première femme avec qui elle était sortie au lycée avait décidé que sa famille était trop perturbée pour parler avec. Et les hommes et les femmes qu'elle conseillait en thérapie étaient des déviants sexuels qui pensaient que c'était trop bizarre, qu'ils n'avait pas de piste pour avoir une relation normale.

Qu'est-ce que ce serait d'être aimée par quelqu'un comme Natsuki qui l'aimerait de la manière dont elle avait toujours voulu ? De s'engager dans un mariage et de lui apporter de la joie ? De l'accepter ?

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant et Shizuru posa son regard sur Natsuki qui se tenait debout dans l'encadrement. La détective portait un jean et avait boutonné une chemise banche à manches longues, les deux boutons du haut défaits. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute et un peu humide, ses yeux verts sombres pénétrant Shizuru comme si elle lisait ses pensées. Puis Natsuki aperçut la photo et les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? »

Shizuru recula presque au ton polaire mais prit sur elle-même pour ne pas flancher.

« Elle doit être ta mère. Elle était magnifique, Natsuki. »

Le regard de Natsuki rencontra le sien, et elle arracha la photo des mains de Shizuru et la replaça sur la table de nuit. « Elle l'était, oui. »

« Je sais que tu l'aimais- »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ma mère. » Dit-elle rapidement.

Shizuru chercha son bras, voulant apaiser la douleur de la détective, lui offrir son amitié. « Ça aiderait si tu le faisais. »

Ses yeux luèrent dangereusement. « Peux-tu la ramener, elle et mon père ? »

« Non, » Dit gentiment Shizuru. « Mais je pourrais t'aider à travailler sur ta douleur. »

« Je t'ai dis de ne pas me psychanalyser, Shizuru. » Natsuki attrapa son holster sur le bord de la table. « Maintenant viens. J'ai un meurtre à élucider, et une autre famille a qui je dois annoncer la mort de leur fille. »

Les mots de Natsuki la ramenèrent à la réalité du jour où elles s'étaient rencontrées, que les propres sentiments de Shizuru n'avaient pas d'importance, qu'elles avaient besoin de trouver ce tueur avant qu'une autre fille perde la vie.

Natsuki s'admonesta silencieusement pour sa dureté mais merde, elle ne pouvait pas parler de sa mère. Pas avec Shizuru. Surtout pas avec Shizuru. La première femme qu'elle voulait physiquement depuis la mort de sa famille, et putain qu'elle la voulait.

Dans la douche elle pensait à Shizuru, pas de remord tiraillant son cœur. Les douces courbes de Shizuru, ses longues jambes, cette crinière de beaux cheveux dorés, comment elle voulait que Shizuru la rejoigne. Mais avoir vu la photo de sa mère dans la main du docteur a permis à sa culpabilité de refaire surface, faisant paraître ses pensées lubriques fausses, comme si elle trahissait sa mère et son père juste en pensant prendre la psy.

Durant le trajet à la maison de Shizuru, la tension entre elles grimpa. Quand elles arrivèrent, Shizuru s'excusa et monta rapidement les marches et Natsuki entendit l'eau coulait. Vinrent involontairement des images d'elle enlevant ses vêtements, rentrant nue dans la douche, l'eau descendant en cascades entre ses seins et ruisselant sur son ventre et ses cuisses. Elle rougit fortement aux images et son corps mouillé, le désir de rejoindre le docteur réchauffant son sang.

Elle avait besoin de relâcher la tension. Besoin d'étreindre un corps chaud. Besoin de sentir le plaisir de toucher une autre femme.

'_Shizuru_'

Putain, elle la voulait. Elle commençait même à l'apprécier, à l'admirer, ce qui fit augmenter sa faim graduellement. Elle arpenta le porche et agrippa la rambarde, regardant le soleil du matin se levait à l'horizon. Elle pouvait vouloir Shizuru Viola, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle l'ait. Sa mère était morte à cause d'elle. Elle ne pouvait avoir la chance de prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau.

Satisfaite du fait qu'elle est réfrénée ses sentiments, elle revînt à l'intérieur et entendit rapidement des pleurs. Shizuru avait pris sur elle le temps de la scène de crime, avec l'intention de consoler la famille et les autres, mais elle souffrait maintenant. Natsuki ne pouvait tolérer d'entendre la douleur de la brune. Elle monta les marches mais stoppa dans la chambre. Les vêtements de Shizuru étaient étendus sur le lit et la porte de la salle de bain était entre-ouverte. La vapeur s'échappait par l'ouverture, les pleurs angoissés de Shizuru compressant ses intestins et Natsuki ferma ses mains en poins, débattant sur quoi faire. Peut-être qu'elle voulait être seule. Ou peut-être avait-elle besoin d'être enlacée, apaisée, s'appuyée sur quelqu'un d'autre pour changer.

« Shizuru ? »

Natsuki s'avança légèrement à l'intérieur et la trouva debout nue sur le tapis-brosse. Shizuru haleta quand elle fit Natsuki, son corps tremblant. Même le visage rouge avec les yeux enflés, Shizuru était plus belle que dans ses rêves. Son corps scintillant des gouttelettes d'eau persistant sur sa peau, ses tétons roses et durcis, ses courbes qui firent que Natsuki vibra d'un désir renouvelé et envoyant une décharge électrique en son centre.

'S-shit' Soupira silencieusement Natsuki quand elle se figea sur l'entrée. La vue de la brune laissa la détective soufflée avec le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« Natsuki ? »

« S-shh, c'est bon. » Dit Natsuki pendant qu'elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et récupérant une serviette sur le bord du lavabo, la dépliant et l'enveloppa autour d'elle. Sa lèvre du bas frémit et Natsuki la poussa dans ses bras. Shizuru tomba contre elle, et Natsuki resserra son étreinte, caressant son dos comme si elle passait ses émotions.

Shizuru haïssait montrer des faiblesses, mais elle ne put résister, autorisant Natsuki à la berça dans ses bras. Comme un mince tissu se déchirant aux coutures, elle venait sauf à l'envers. Sa mère, son frère, ses clients, et les filles mortes. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas les sauver ? Elle avait étudié le comportement humain, lu une multitude de troubles psychologiques et écrit de nombreux articles, cependant les personnes dont elle prenait le plus soin étaient blessées.

Les bras de Natsuki semblaient si forts et si réconfortants, le corps de la détective enveloppait le sien comme si elle la protégeait de la peine et du désespoir qui s'étaient enracinés au plus profond d'elle. Elle avait besoin de ce sursis, si seulement pour un moment. Combien de temps était passé depuis la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait enlacée ? Elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler. Et pas juste quelqu'un, mais cette soldat de la justice, forte, résistante, qui luttait tous les jours avec ses propres démons, qui combattait la violence ; même si Natsuki avait personnellement perdu bien trop déjà.

La femme caressait le dos de Shizuru et murmurait des mots calmes, réconfortants, et comme une femme se noyant, Shizuru s'enfouissait dans sa poitrine, prenant sa consolation dans de profondes respirations torturant Natsuki en même temps qu'elle l'étreignait. Lentement la tension se dissipa de ses épaules et de son cou, et Natsuki releva son menton avec son pouce, puis essaya les larmes de la brune du doigt. Le regard vermeil rencontra le sien, et quelque chose changea entre elles. Une autre sorte de tension bouillonnant de vie, agitant des sensations dans le ventre de Shizuru et une chaleur qui s'infiltra à travers son sang. Les profonds yeux assombris de Natsuki vacillaient de désir, et ses mains prirent en coupe le visage du docteur, la tendresse dans ses gestes serrèrent le cœur de Shizuru. Elle voulait embrasser Natsuki, elle voulait désespérément goûter cette femme froide et indépendante. Elle voulait que ses mains caressent d'autres endroits, apaisant sa solitude qui lui faisait mal la nuit quand elle se traînait jusqu'à son lit, seule.

Comme si Natsuki sentait les besoins de Shizuru, la passion première scintillait dans ses yeux émeraudes et elle descendit lentement ses mains de sa tête et l'embrassa. Son goût était semblable au péché, le touché de la langue de Natsuki caressant ses lèvres, envoyant une étincelle de rouge chaud pour s'écouler à travers elle. Elle l'accueillit, gémissant quand Natsuki passa sa langue dans sa bouche, fusionnant leurs lèvres. Avec audace Natsuki approfondit le baiser, descendant ses mains des épaules de Shizuru, passant par son dos, de la taille aux hanches où elle poussa Shizuru plus près de son corps vêtu. Son corps brûlant du besoin de toucher Natsuki quand elle promena ses mains sous les habits de la détective, haletant quand Natsuki donna un léger coup de langue à un endroit sensible de son cou. Elle renversa sa tête, autorisant l'accès à la femme dominante et les lèvres de la détective suça volontiers ce bout de chair chaude, le corps de Shizuru frissonnait du besoin de plus. D'être touchée partout et le besoin d'avoir Natsuki en elle. Seulement la serviette était entre elles.

Ça et leurs travails.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas penser pourquoi cela serait un problème, pas quand Natsuki avançait sa langue par petit coup vers les courbes de ses seins et que ses mains les moulaient dans ses paumes. Ses tétons durs et elle passa son pied le long des jambes de Natsuki, passant un tissu en jean à la fermeture éclair quand elle éleva sa jambe plus haut. Elle voulait lui enlever ses vêtements, pour sentir sa peau sous le bout de ses doigts. Shizuru chercha sa chemise, sentit la serviette descendre de ses seins, puis tombait sur le sol. L'air froid frappa son corps brûlant et elle frissonna. Natsuki se recula pour la regarder et un regard de prédateur visible à l'intérieur de ses éclats verts sombres, réveillant les désirs les plus profonds de Shizuru. Elle n'aurait jamais demandé à la détective de lui faire l'amour, mais maintenant elle le voulait.

« Natsuki… »

« Je… » Soudainement le désr dans ses yeux changea et le regret prit place. « Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. »

La peine et l'humiliation mordirent les joues de Shizuru, et elle rechercha hâtivement sa serviette au sol. Pourquoi s'était-elle arrêtée ? Est-ce que Natsuki trouvait qui lui manquait quelque chose ?

Natsuki reconnut la peine dans l'expression de Shizuru, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Je suis désolée ? J'ai… outrepassé mes limites. »

« Non, » Dit Shizuru doucement. « Je te voulais- »

« Ne dis pas ça, » cassa-t-elle. « C'était une erreur, une que nous ne pouvons pas répéter. »

Shizuru attrapa sa robe de bain et la passa, son regard rencontrant celui de Natsuki, blessé mais résigné. « A-ara, je comprends. »

La peine était présente dans sa voix et Natsuki se haït pour en être responsable, mais comment pouvait-elle expliquer ? Rien ne devait jamais se passer entre elles. Rien ne pourrait jamais se passer. Shizuru coiffée la dépassa, alla dans son armoire et commença à farfouiller dedans pour trouver des habits.

Dieu, elle était une idiote.

Natsuki sortit de la salle de bain, elle devait la convaincre que ce qu'elle essayait de faire était juste. Mais Shizuru mit ses sous-vêtements, des putains de sous-vêtements noirs, une jolie marque, elle sut qu'elle devait partir ou elle prendrait Shizuru ici, dans l'armoire. Poins serrés, Natsuki descendit les marches, puis se précipita à l'extérieur. Sa chaleur l'imprégnait, le soleil faisant scintiller l'herbe, elle prit de grandes respirations apaisantes. Elle fuyait encore, mais elle devait faire ce qui était juste. Elle devait s'éloigner et garder des relations professionnelles entre elles, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'avoir ou de la vouloir autant.

Un camion arriva et se gara, une jeune fille avec des vêtements débraillés et d'étranges couettes en descendit. La fille l'aperçut, puis lui fit signe de la main, récupéra une boite à outils et monta les marches.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Natsuki.

« Mon nom est Shiho Munakata, Viola-sensei m'a engagée pour travailler ici. » Répondit-elle d'une voix sourde.

« Bonjour, Shiho, » Dit Shizuru, derrière Natsuki. « Entre et commence. J'allais justement partir travailler. »

La fille aux cheveux roses rentra et Shizuru sortit avec son portable et son sac à main. Elle ne regarda pas Natsuki et se dirigea simplement vers sa voiture.

« Je peux t'emmener. » Offrit Natsuki.

« Ara, non merci. Je vais avoir besoin de ma voiture plus tard. »

Sa voix était sans émotion comme le masque qu'elle portait, l'estomac de Natsuki se serra. Haïssant partir avec une tension entre elles, Natsuki se plaça devant sa voiture, sa main sur celle de Shizuru sur la portière.

« Shizuru, je suis désolée. Je ne aurais pas dû te toucher. »

La brune releva la tête et ses sentiments vacillaient dans ses yeux rubis. « C'est de ma faute, Natsuki. Je sais que tu es en colère par rapport au meurtre de ta mère et tu dois me comparer à l'autre docteur, donc tu me trouves ratée. »

L'esprit de Natsuki dériva. « C'est ce que tu penses ? »

Shizuru chassa sa main, essayant d'ouvrir sa portière mais Natsuki la referma et tourna Shizuru face à elle. « Tu penses que tu es imparfaite et que je te compare ? »

« J'ai déjà été rejetée Natsuki. Même mon père est parti, » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. « Je saurais m'en sortir. »

Donc maintenant elle rentrait Natsuki dans la même catégorie que son pathétique père déserteur, et probablement celle de ses patients. Ça la peina plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Shizuru se la gorge, son délicat Kyoto-ben vibrant avec douleur, mais elle gardait le menton levé, montrant force et courage. « Maintenant, Natsuki devrait aller travailler. »

Elle agrippa Shizuru, déterminait à forcer la brune à l'écouter. « Tu as tord, Shizuru. Je ne te repousse pas parce que je te compare à ce docteur ou à quiconque. » Sa voix était dure.

La confusion que Natsuki ressentait se reflétait dans les yeux de Shizuru, ça et une vulnérabilité qui amena la détective à ses genoux.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu arrêtée ? Chuchota Shizuru.

Ce fut au tour de Natsuki de faire un petit bruit de gorge, combattant le besoin de l'embrasser à nouveau et oubliant sa culpabilité et ses réserves.

« Natsuki ? S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi."

« J-je… te veux, » Admit-elle timidement, un rougissement se formant lentement sur ses joues. Dieu, pourquoi ça devait être aussi compliqué ?

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu me fais oublier mes souvenirs. » Dit-elle dans un soupir. « Quand je t'enlace, t'embrasse, sens ton corps dans mes bras, j'oublie tout sauf combien je te veux. » Sa voix se brisant à la fin. « Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça avant, mais merde, je te veux, Shizuru. »

« Na- »

« Mais ce n'est pas bien, je dois me rappeler ou sinon ma mère serait morte pour rien. »

Shizuru leva une main sur sa joue. Le touché était gentil, le cœur de Natsuki tressauta au besoin de la tendresse du docteur. « Elle t'aimait Natsuki. Elle aurait voulu que tu ailles de l'avant et trouve le bonheur. »

La colère et la culpabilité la frappèrent en elle, purgeant Natsuki de ses pensées. « Comment puisse-je être heureuse en sachant que je suis responsable de sa mort et de celle de mon père ? »

Shizuru allait de nouveau parler, mais Natsuki la coupa. Elle en avait déjà trop révélé. « Je ne peux pas laisser ça aller, Shizuru. C'est ce que je suis maintenant, ça m'a conduite à faire mon job et c'est tout ce que j'ai laissé. »

Le portable de Natsuki sonna et elle répondit rapidement, son regard encore sur le docteur en face d'elle. « Kruger, c'est Nao. Les parents de la victime sont en chemin pour le central. »

« Viola-sensei et moi arriverons bientôt. » Elle raccroche, relaya les nouvelles, et Shizuru fut d'accord pour la rencontrer au commissariat.

Sachant que si Natsuki ne partait pas, elle pouvait succomber à ses désirs moindres, alors elle se tourna et rentra dans sa voiture. Quand elle s'éloigna, elle ne regarda pas derrière. Elle allait voir Shizuru à l'hôpital, devrait travailler avec elle. Mais il n'y aurait pas plus de baiser. Elles ne seraient pas nue et ne satisferaient pas ses désirs. Seulement travailler pour attiser la culpabilité ardente qui la mangeait.

-xox-

Son corps se durcit quand elle s'était assise face aux caméras et regardée Shizuru se déshabillait dans sa chambre. Elle était exquise. Une putain bien plus belle que Azumi avec ses longues jambes et sa petite bouche douce. Shizuru avait des courbes, douces et pures courbes qui plongeaient et s'évasaient dans tous les endroits. Une peau qui ressemblait à une crème et une bouche qui devait avoir le goût de miel. Des seins qui débordaient dans ses paumes, et une gorge qui suppliait pour que ses mains s'y glissent autour.

Elle pensait qu'elle était différente, aussi, qu'elle n'était pas une putain. Qu'elle prenait soin des gens, soin d'elle. Mais elle était juste comme les autres. Shizuru s'était pratiquement jetée sur cette détective, s'était offerte à elle sans honte. Même quand la flic l'avait repoussée, Shizuru avait fait un pas en avant, la voulant. Son corps avait révélé ses secrets. Ses tétons durcis. Sa voix frémissante. Son souffle haletant.

Shizuru frémirait et halèterait pour elle quand elle la prendrait. Elle pleurerait son nom et la supplierait de finir.

Alors elle la tuerait.

* * *

* du crabe dans les marais, on peut trouver ça bizarre : soit c'est une mangrove et non un marais et là il est totalement plausible de trouver des crabes ; soit (hypothèse plus convaincante) je me suis plantée et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ces deux papys faisaient dans un marais XD... De tout façon ce n'est pas important.

* * *

Je vous annonce que nous sommes au milieu de l'histoire !

Alors vous avez une idée du tueur, ou vous avez lu l'histoire en anglais (tricheur xD) ?

Vous ne pouvez encore que faire des suppositions mais le coup des caméras cachés aide beaucoup sur l'identité de cette tueuse psychotique et folle et j'aimerais énormément entendre vos opinions ;)


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Protect me**

**By Nai89**

* * *

Traductrice : **Applegreed**

Big thank aux reviews, à qui je n'ai malheureusement pas répondu à cause d'un petit problème avec fanfiction et ma messagerie :(

Merci aux lecteurs également et -petite nouveauté- à ma bêta : j'ai nommé Yuri-Fan ! Sans qui le chapitre n'aurait pas été publié au vite ;)

Maintenant Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Secrets Revealed**

Shizuru et Natsuki entrèrent dans le commissariat ensemble, leur précédant accrochage encore frais dans leur tête. Natsuki devait réorienter son esprit sur la traque, se rappeler que son travail était la seule façon de se sauver elle-même ainsi que les femmes de cette ville. La Capitaine Midori rencontra les deux à leur arrivée, et elles suivirent la capitaine dans son bureau.

« Nous avons un débriefing dans quelques minutes. » Dit Midori. « Et j'ai arrangé une conférence de presse. Je ne veux pas créer de la panique, mais les gens commencent à se demander ce que nous faisons pour attraper ce gars. Et nous devons publier une alerte pour les femmes dans Tokyo. »

Un bruit attira leur attention et un homme ainsi qu'une femme mi-âgés rentrèrent dans le bureau, semblant frénétiques et inquiets. Natsuki échangea un regard avec Midori, puis Shizuru, et une entente silencieuse passa entre elles. Rien de ce qu'elles pourraient dire ne pourra atténuer la souffrance du couple et la perte de leur fille. Le téléphone de Midori sonna donc elle se tourna pour répondre, et Natsuki se leva et alla accueillir le couple tremblant.

« Watanabe-san, je suis le Détective Kruger. Allons à mon bureau je vous prie. »

L'épouse s'appuya contre son mari, un mouchoir à la main. Natsuki insista pour qu'ils s'asseyent, et Shizuru, qui les avait suivis, revendiqua une place à côté de Mme Watanabe.

« Vous avez trouvé Azumi, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le mari, son ton vacillait comme s'il savait déjà la réponse à sa propre question.

Natsuki se prépare elle-même mentalement, elle détestait devoir dire aux gens ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas entendre. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile d'avoir à être dans la même pièce qu'un couple pleurant. « Oui, monsieur, je crains que nous l'aillons retrouvée. » Elle fit une pause, son ton était sérieux avec de la sympathie. « Je suis désolée d'avoir à vous le dire mais… mais Azumi est morte. »

« O-oh, Dieu, je le savais… » Mme Watanabe s'effondra et commença à pleurer dans ses paumes, et le mari se releva d'un bond et tapa la porte de ses poings puis se pencha contre elle, sa tête baissée et les larmes aux bords des yeux.

« Je connaissais Azumi, elle était une formidable infirmière. » Shizuru recueillit la femme pleurant dans ses bras et la tint, lui transmettant son affection et respect personnel pour sa fille.

Mr Watanabe se tourna vers Natsuki, les larmes scintillant dans ses yeux, mais sa mâchoire était contractée comme s'il avait décidé d'être fort pour son épouse. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Cette partie était encore plus difficile. Shizuru lui donna un regard de sympathie, et Natsuki commença, redoutant le sentiment qui gonflait dans sa poitrine pour le couple. « Je suis désolée, mais elle a été étranglée, Mr Watanabe. »

La colère enflamma le visage du père. « Vous êtes en train de me parler de ce tueur en série, n'est-ce pas ? Ce maudit malade a pris ma précieuse fille. » Watanabe attrapa Natsuki par le col. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé avant ? Mais putain qu'est-ce que la police fout ? » Sa voix se fissura, tout calme se désintégrant. « Si vous l'aviez sorti des rues, ma fille serait en vie. »

Natsuki se libéra des mains de Watanabe, mais tempéra son ton avant de parler. « Je comprends votre colère monsieur, mais croyez-moi quand je dis que nous faisons tout ce qui est possible pour trouver cet homme. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. » Répliqua le père.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons voir notre bébé ? » Demanda Mme Watanabe, encore sous le choc de la réalisation de la mort de sa fille.

« Je vais en parler à l'équipe médicolégale. » Dit Natsuki. « Mais j'ai besoin de vous poser certaines questions avant. »

« Pourquoi ? » Coupa Mr Watanabe. « Vous devriez être à l'extérieur à chasser ce tueur- »

« Watanabe-san, » Interrompit Shizuru. « Il est important que nous sachions tout à propos des amis et de l'emploi du temps d'Azumi. Elle a pu être enlevée par quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, quelqu'un avec qui elle sortait ou une récente connaissance peut-être. »

L'épouse renifla, puis demanda à son mari de se rassoir et de coopérer. « Nous vous aiderons autant que nous pourrons. »

Natsuki acquiesça. Cette femme était aussi forte que son mari. C'était une bonne chose, aussi, parce qu'elle comprenait comment le chagrin et la colère pouvait détruire une personne. La compassion de Shizuru envoya un petit peu de chaleur et qui malgré Natsuki, effaçant le froid de son corps : un froid qu'elle avait toujours depuis la mort de sa mère. Shizuru la faisait se sentir à nouveau en vie et vouloir une relation, mais cela l'effrayait plus que tout. Elle voulait rester morte à l'intérieur, parce qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle le serait, elle ne pourrait pas de nouveau sentir ce genre de peine.

Sympathie et frustration nouèrent les épaules de Shizuru quand elle vit le questionnement de Natsuki face au couple. Malheureusement, leur fille avait déménagé dans son propre appartement et n'avait pas mentionné sortir avec quelqu'un ou avoir reçu des menaces.

« Je vais aller fouiller dans l'appartement d'Azumi, et confisquer son ordinateur. » Leur dit Natsuki. « Peut-être trouverons-nous quelque chose qui nous donnera un indice ou une piste. »

« Trouvez-le s'il vous plaît. » Implora Mme Watanabe.

« Je promets que je n'abandonnerai pas tant que nous ne l'aurons pas fait. »

Mr. Watanabe lui donna un regard prudent, mais il se calma et remercia Natsuki, puis le couple partit, blottit l'un contre l'autre dans leur douleur. Midori annonça le débriefing, alors Natsuki, Nao et les autres officiers locaux se réunirent, Shizuru incluse.

« C'est ce que nous avons de loin » Commença Natsuki. « Quatre victimes, toutes de femmes. Nous avons trouvé un éclat de bois sous un des ongles d'une des filles. L'analyse dit que c'est du chêne. Pas beaucoup pour avancer, mais ça devrait aider. »

« Pas d'emprunt » Ajouta Nao. « Et encore rien sur les sous-vêtements. »

Midori éclaircit sa gorge. « A propos de sexe, la Criminelle a trouvée des traces de Rohypnol dans le corps de Azumi Watanabe, comme dans celui de Yuri Saato. »

« Et pour les cartes de crédits ? Rien de nouveau ? » Demanda Natsuki.

« La carte est au nom de Saiyuri Hatsumomo, d'après son adresse elle vit à Kyoto. Nous n'avons pas pu localiser la fille encore. »

Shizuru se trémoussa sur sa chaise. « Ara, Saiyuri Hatsumomo ? »

Nao hocha de la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu reconnais le nom, Shizuru ? » Demanda Natsuki.

Une goutte de sueur descendit de la nuque de la brunette. « Oui.» Répondit-elle. « Elle était une de mes patients à Kyoto, mais elle est morte un mois avant que je ne parte. »

La pièce devient silencieuse, la tension tourbillonnait dans leur esprit.

« Quelle était la cause de sa mort ? » Questionna Natsuki.

« Un accident de voiture, je crois. » répondit-elle.

« C'est peut-être une autre Saiyuri Hatsumomo ? » Intervint Nao.

La Capitaine Sugiura frappa de ses points sur la table. « Trouvez ! Peut-être est-ce un cas de vol d'identité, ou ça aide probablement le tueur à choisir ses victimes. »

Natsuki se tourna pour faire face à Midori. « Et si le tueur _est _une femme ? »

Nao regarda la détective aux cheveux bleutés avec surprise. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? »

Toute l'attention de la salle était concentrée sur la détective quand elle s'appuya sur sa chaise. « Et bien, ça prend du sens… je veux dire que c'est une possibilité… Aucunes de ces filles n'avaient de copain les harcelant, et le barman dit qu'une femme a payé pour la consommation de Yuri Saato. Et la Criminelle n'a trouvée aucun fluide mâles dans aucuns des corps des victimes. Donc peut-être qu'il est possible que le tueur soit une femme ? »

Tout le monde l'observa, absorbant la nouvelle idée.

Nao interrompit le silence. « Son mail a été transmis d'une boite postale ici à Tokyo. Peut-être qu'ils ont des caméras de sécurité et que nous pourrions avoir une image. »

Des murmures feutrés remplirent la pièce, un brin d'espoir excité nuança le moral morne. L'idée d'une femme tueuse déclencha de nouvelles idées et théories chez tout le monde.

« Allons-y. » Déclara Midori. « Et laissez-moi être au courant si quelque chose change ou survient. »

Ils se dispersèrent, bien que Midori demanda à Natsuki de prendre en main la conférence de presse et Shizuru suivit la blunette à l'extérieur, sa tête remplit de pensées sur ses patients de Kyoto et Saiyuri Hatsumomo. Plusieurs journalistes et habitants s'étaient regroupés sur les marches du commissariat central. La tension grandissait entre les policiers et la presse qui voulait quelqu'un à blâmer sur le fait que le tueur n'a toujours pas été attrapé.

« Nous voulons prévenir les femmes d'être vigilantes, de se déplacer en paires, de surveiller vos boissons dans les bars, d'alerter la police si vous voyez quelque chose de suspicieux, si un inconnu vous approche et vous semble étrange. » Expliqua Natsuki. « Si vous savez quoique ce soit à propos de ces femmes qui pourrait nous aider ou à propos du tueur, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à prévenir la police. »

« Nous avons besoin de plus de détails. » Hurla un journaliste. « Est-ce qu'il viole les femmes avant de les tuer ? »

« Je ne suis pas d'habilitée à vous divulguer les détails. Mais je peux vous dire que c'est… une femme est peut-être derrière ces crimes, mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs de cette information pour le moment. »

Les murmures se précipitèrent dans la foule de journalistes. Une femme derrière les meurtres ? Maintenant c'était définitivement les nouvelles qui attendaient juste d'être publiées sur toutes les Unes de Tokyo.

« Avez-vous des suspects ? » Cria un autre reporteur.

« Aucun que nous ne pouvons nommer pour l'instant. » Les coupa Natsuki qui retourna ensuite à l'intérieur, ignorant les journalistes et leurs questions.

Shizuru se fraya un chemin à travers la foule vers sa voiture et se rendit à son travail, ne se dérangeant pas pour dire au revoir à la détective. Elle devait parler avec l'équipe à l'hôpital, offrir son aide aux personnes qui connaissaient Azumi et repoussaient ses sentiments à l'intérieur. Rien n'importait à l'exception d'attraper ce gars… ou femme.

Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, elle appela Reito. Son commentaire à propos de sa mère la perturbait, et elle voulait une explication sur ces accusations concernant sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux aussi tôt ? » Sa voix semblait plus grave après avoir dormi, soit ça ou soit il raccrochait.

« Pourquoi as-tu dit de Maman qu'elle était une trainée ? »

« Parce qu'elle l'est » Cassa Reito. « Elle a trompé Papa, c'est pourquoi il est partit. »

« Quoi ? » Le cœur de Shizuru s'arrêta. « Ara, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça Reito ? »

« Tu es si naïve, Shizuru. Je l'ai vu moi-même. » Grogna-t-il. « Criant et meuglant dans notre propre maison avec un autre homme. » Il hésita. « Et plus d'une fois. »

Non… « Reito, en es-tu sûr ? »

« Putain, ouais, je suis sûr. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. »

Sa voix se rompit, et elle réalisa que Reito avait été brisé par cette vue : que ça l'avait toujours affecté depuis.

« C'était écœurant, Shiz ! » Cria-t-il. « La première fois que je les ai vus, j'ai vomi toute la nuit. »

Les émotions tourbillonnaient dans sa poitrine. « Ara ara Reito, tu aurais dû me le dire. Qui était l'homme ? »

« Je ne sais pas » Dit-il, sa voix se serra. « C'était sombre et j'étais juste un enfant. Je ne suis pas rentré : je ne voulais pas voir son visage. » Il fit une pause, avalant sa salive. « Peut-être que tu devrais demander à Maman. Mais c'est pour cela que Papa est parti. »

Shizuru resserra la prise sur le volant. « S'il te plaît viens me voir, et nous parlerons. »

« Parler n'apporte rien de bon. » Lâcha Reito.

Il raccrocha, et la peur harcela Shizuru, mais elle arriva à l'hôpital et le travail n'attendait pas. Premièrement, elle devait annoncer la mort d'Azumi au personnel. Puis elle parlera au Dr. Yohko et relayera ce que Reito venait de lui apprendre. Peut-être que dans sa séance, elle pourrait découvrir ce qui s'était réellement passé avec sa mère. Si sa liaison l'avait guidée au divorce, si la culpabilité l'avait conduite au choc psychologique ou s'il y avait plus que cette histoire.

-xox-

Natsuki et Nao se rendirent à l'appartement d'Azumi Watanabe et rencontrèrent le super intendant de l'immeuble, mais il déclara qu'il ne savait rien à propos de Azumi à l'exception qu'elle semblait être une gentille fille. A l'intérieur, elles fouillèrent son bureau et trouvèrent un calendrier avec une note pour un rendez-vous chez le docteur, mais pas de mention de rendez-vous personnel ou de relation. Natsuki fit une vérification préliminaire de son ordinateur, trouvant des e-mails d'un couple d'amies, et un autre d'un homme curieux à propos du programme d'infirmière mais il vivait à Okinawa.

Elle chercha d'avantage et trouva son compte MySpace. « Nao, est-ce qu'une des autres filles avait un compte MySpace ? »

« Le labo était en train de chercher. »

Si oui, ça pouvait être une connexion. Elle vérifia la liste d'amis d'Azumi mais aucune des filles n'était dessus, à moins bien sûr qu'elles utilisaient de faux noms. « Prend l'ordinateur d'Azumi pour le labo et qu'ils fassent une recherche croisée de tous ces e-mails et amis de MySpace avec les noms des autres sur les ordinateurs des filles. »

« Ça va prendre du temps. »

« Si ça nous oriente vers le tueur, ça en vaut la peine. Oh, et dis-leur de chercher tout ce qu'ils peuvent sur Saiyuri Hatsumomo. »

Nao acquiesça. « Ainsi qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'une femme est vraiment le tueur ? Je pensais que tu disais que ça pouvait être une partenaire du gars ? »

Natsuki décala son regard sur sa collègue. « C'est ce que je croyais au début, mais l'idée qu'une femme est commis ces meurtres est devenue plus réaliste pour moi. D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas encore abandonné Yamada ou Blake, je pense encore avoir torts pour l'idée d'ensemble. Donc la possibilité qu'un homme soit le tueur n'est pas à écarter. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que le tueur soit une femme ? » Demanda une nouvelle fois Nao, voulant encore savoir ce que la détective aux cheveux bleutés pensait de la situation.

« Répond à ceci, Nao. Pourquoi la carte de crédit de Saiyuri Hatsumomo resurgirait soudainement si la fille était morte il y a plus d'un an ? »

« La Capitaine pense que c'est un vol d'identité ou peut-être juste une coïncidence. » Nao haussa des épaules.

« Et tu me dis que tu crois ça ? » Demanda Natsuki alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'objet suspect.

« E-et bien… o-ouais, mais- »

« Mais quoi, Nao ? » La coupa Natsuki qui se tourna pour faire face à la détective.

Nao lui retourna son regard. « R-rien, oublie juste à propos de ça. »

Natsuki observa la fille se pencher derrière le bureau pour commencer à débrancher l'ordinateur. « Pendant que tu y es, découvre où était Blake Smere la nuit dernière. Je vais m'arrêter chez Yamada Muyo et le questionner, puis parler avec le personnel de l'hôpital. Peut-être que quelqu'un sait qui Azumi devait voir ce soir-là. »

Nao confisqua l'ordinateur et le porta jusqu'à la voiture puis revint à la centrale seule. Natsuki se dirigea au domicile de Muyo pour rencontrer l'homme face à face. Elle voulait voir ses réactions à propos de la mort des filles. Lui faire savoir que s'il était coupable, elle était prête à le cueillir.

La chaleur s'infiltrait dans sa voiture quand elle arriva devant sa maison, qu'elle se gara et frappa finalement à la porte. Au début, il n'y eu pas de réponse donc elle frappa de nouveau et sonna. Finalement la porte s'entrouvrit et un homme au corps semblable à un bodybuilder avec des yeux flous apparut.

« Détective Kruger, DPT. » Natsuki montrât son insigne et le ferma pour le remettre dans la poche interne de son blouson. « Yamada Muyo ? »

Natsuki lança un regard dans la rue, aux voitures qui passaient, au gamin qui les regardait de son vélo avant de se retourner face à lui. « Puis-je entrer ? »

Yamada marmonna un juron, mais ouvrit la porte. Natsuki repéra immédiatement le journal ouvert sur la table. Il avait coupé les articles sur l'Étrangleur de Tokyo et les avait accrochés à son frigo.

« Je vois que vous vous intéressez au tueur en série qui attaque les femmes dans Tokyo. »

Il lui donna un sourire de travers, puis marcha jusqu'au comptoir et alluma une machine à café. « Juste curieux comme tous les autres habitants de cette ville, je pense. »

Le café commença à s'écouler à travers le filtre avec un rythme régulier, unique son dans le sombre appartement à l'exception de la tension psalmodiant dans l'air.

« Êtes-vous sûr que ce n'est que de la curiosité ? » La voix de Natsuki se durcit et son regard émeraude l'observa avec attention et prudence. « Je suis au courant de votre histoire avec la violence. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Le regard de Yamada prit un pic de malveillance et confirma ce qu'elle savait déjà. Cet homme était dangereux, mais elle continua à jouer.

« J'ai payé mon dû. » Dit l'homme, prenant le mug de la machine. « Réhabilitant moi-même, vous savez. On m'a donné un joli petit doc pour me tenir la main et une poignée de pilules pour contrôler mon humeur. »

La fureur parcourait ces veines. « Peut-être que tu es repassé à l'acte ? »

Il feignit un regard innocent. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ? Moi, je dois m'allonger sur le divan du Doc et regarder ses grands yeux cerise. Et ses jambes et son corps… Je ne peux pas avoir mieux que ça. » Gloussa-t-il.

Natsuki serra ses poings. A nouveau, juste comme Blake Smere, elle voulait lui mettre son poing dans sa face. Pour enlever cet air suffisant de ses lèvres. « Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ? »

« Au travail. Tu peux vérifier auprès de mon manageur. »

Elle sortit les photos des filles et les étala sur la table. « Tu n'en connais aucune ? »

Il lui donna un bref regard et secoua la tête. « Non. Pas mon type. »

'_Comme si Shizuru l'était.'_

« Je te surveille, Yamada. Rappelle-toi de ça. » Elle récupéra les photos. « Et fais en sorte de garder tes mains loin de ce docteur, ou tu retourneras en prison. »

Son regard se rétrécit, et Natsuki réalisa qu'elle venait de lui donner trop d'informations. Grâce aux articles, il savait surement qu'elle travaillait avec Shizuru, mais maintenant il savait qu'elle lui portait un intérêt personnel, aussi. Elle devrait dire à Shizuru de faire attention à cet homme, et si Yamada posait un doigt sur elle, Natsuki le rejetterait en cellule et ferait en sorte qu'il n'en ressorte jamais.

-xox-

Shizuru passa la plus grande partie de la matinée à consulter les membres du personnel qui avaient été affolés par l'annonce et par les nouvelles de la mort d'Azumi. Elle avait finalement réussi à les rassurer quand Natsuki arriva et les questionna.

Une infirmière, amie d'Azumi, tamponnait ses larmes qui s'étaient accrochées à ses cils. « Elle était si douce. Je lui ai parlée hier avant qu'elle ne finisse son tour. Elle avait rendez-vous pour prendre le café. »

« Est-ce qu'elle connaissait déjà la personne qu'elle devait rencontrer ? »

« Non, c'était son premier rendez-vous. »

« Comment est-ce qu'ils se sont rencontrés ? »

Elle tortilla sa bouche de travers. « Sur Internet. Elle était tellement timide que c'était plus facile de parler en ligne. Elle avait rejoint une de ces agences de rencontres. Elle voulait vraiment trouver LA personne spéciale, s'installer et avoir une vie joyeuse. »

« Elle n'a pas réalisé que ce n'était pas sûr, qu'il y a plein de pervers et d'escrocs sur le net ? » Demanda Natsuki.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle elle a seulement rencontrée la fille pour un café- »

« La fille ? » Demandèrent surprise Shizuru et Natsuki.

« Ouais, une fille. » Le ton de l'infirmière passa à la défensive. « Un endroit public, pas d'alcool. Elle ne lui a rien donnée, ni son numéro de téléphone, ni son adresse, rien. »

« Ara, je ne savais pas qu'Azumi préférait les femmes. » Commenta Shizuru, encore un peu sous le choc de l'information. Elle s'était toujours imaginée qu'Azumi était intéressée par les hommes. Pas une seule fois la jeune fille n'avait mentionné de sortir avec une autre femme. Mais à nouveau, c'était Azumi. Elle essayait d'être prudente en prenant ses précautions et en gardant un profil bas sur sa vie amoureuse et ses relations.

« Notre équipe vérifie son ordinateur. Peut-être que ça va nous mener à quelque chose de concret. » Expliqua Natsuki à l'infirmière.

Elle hocha de la tête, mais le chagrin restait, toujours si choquée. « J'aurai dû y aller avec elle, m'assoir à une autre table, m'assurer qu'elle aille bien. »

Shizuru exhorta à l'infirmière de s'assoir. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute et nous ne sommes pas ici pour porter le blâme. Nous voulons juste trouver la personne qui a fait ça et l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de victimes. »

L'infirmière renifla et acquiesça, bien qu'elle semblait encore tourmentée par la culpabilité. Yohko Sagisawa apparut, ses lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez. « Viola-sensei, j'aimerais parler avec vous si vous avez un moment. C'est important. »

« J'arrive. » Elle tapota le dos de l'infirmière à ses côtés pendant qu'elle regardait Yohko.

« Ça ira ? »

« Oui, merci d'être là, Shizuru. »

« Appelles-moi si tu as besoin de parler. A toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit. »

Elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers le bureau du docteur de sa mère, mais Natsuki l'accula. « Shizuru, je pense que le tueur est l'un de tes patients, et pas seulement ça, je pense que c'est une de tes patientes femmes. » Shizuru fixa ces yeux émeraude, encore en colère pour les récents actes de la blunette dans sa maison. Son esprit n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que cela. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était aller voir Yohko et espérer recevoir de meilleurs informations que celles que Natsuki lui annonçaient.

« Tu as entendu cette infirmière. Azumi devait rencontrer une femme, pas un gars. Et si les autres victimes voyaient aussi des femmes ? » Natsuki fixa à son tour ces yeux rouges sans émotions, mais ne reçut pas de réponses. « Si tu ne me dis rien sur tes patients, je vais demander un mandat pour voir tes dossiers. »

La résignation s'installa. « Ara ara, comme je l'ai dit à Natsuki, fait ce que tu dois faire. Et j'en ferai autant. »

Une entente silencieuse passa entre elles. Elle avait déjà fait la même réflexion. Elles voulaient toutes les deux ce tueur, mais elles devraient suivre le protocole. Les patients de Shizuru devaient savoir qu'elle ne les donnait pas ou ils se mettraient à sa poursuite.

« Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de voir Sagisawa-sensei. » Dit Shizuru avant de se tourner et de s'éloigner de la détective.

Natsuki la regarda le temps d'un battement de cœur, puis acquiesça. La prudence s'installa dans ses yeux verts-forêt quand Shizuru s'assit dans le bureau de Yohko avant que la porte de verre flouée ne se ferme. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Docteur ? L'état de ma mère s'est empiré ? Elle a fait un autre incident ? »

« Pas exactement. » Elle tapa son stylo sur son bureau, comme si jouer avec en révélerait beaucoup. « Je n'aime pas vraiment discuter de mes patients avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais ça. »

« Oui. Mais- »

« Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si ta mère avait des relations avec des hommes autres que ton père. »

Le cœur de Shizuru s'accéléra. « En réalité, ce matin Reito a explosé, et m'a dit que quand il était petit, il a vu Maman avec un autre homme. »

Les lèvres de Yohko se pincèrent tandis qu'elle remontait ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. « Je vois. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Elle agrippa l'accoudoir de sa chaise de ses doigts froids. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

Le docteur relâcha un brin d'air retenu et Shizuru pressentît l'annonce de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Je n'ai pas de preuve définitive, mais je pense que j'ai peut-être découvert l'origine de la rupture psychologique de ta mère. »

Le souffle de Shizuru resta dans ses poumons, l'espoir s'étendait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle attendait que la femme continue. « Vas au but. »

« Actuellement il y a deux problèmes. Je t'ai dit que je pense que ta mère a été sur-médicamentée. »

« Oui. »

« J'y crois fermement maintenant… mais j'ai aussi raison de croire qu'elle souffre d'un traumatisme qui a déclenché sa spiral de dépression et de psychoses. »

« Quelle sorte de traumatisme ? » Demanda Shizuru.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer ça, Shizuru. » Yohko se leva, contourna le bureau pour s'assoir à côté d'elle.

« J'ai vécu sans une mère toutes ces années. Je peux gérer, qu'importent les nouvelles que tu as. Je veux juste qu'elle aille mieux… s'il te plaît. »

« Très bien. » Les sourcils de Yohko se froncèrent, comme si elle débattait de la façon à lui annoncer les nouvelles informations qu'elle avait. « Selon les tests et questionnaires de ta mère, je crois qu'elle a été violée. »

Shizuru haletait de surprise. Sa propre mère, violée ? « A-Ara ! Quoi ? Quand ? »

« Ça a commencé il y a des années, avant que ton frère naisse. »

« Que veux-tu dire par 'Ça a commencé' ? »

Yohko croisa une jambe sur l'autre, la tension culminant jusqu'à ce que Shizuru puisse difficilement braver cette nouvelle.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi. »

Le docteur s'éclaircit la voix, rejoignant ses mains sur ses genoux. « Il y a des signes indiquant que ta mère a été sexuellement abusée pendant des années. »

Des ondes de chocs traversèrent Shizuru. Elle tordit ses mains d'inconfort, son souffle un peu plus laborieux maintenant. « Des signes physiques ? »

« Oui, et des commentaires de ta mère, aussi. »

Shizuru avala difficilement sa salive. « Ara, qui est-ce ? » La prise de conscience grandit lentement, et elle la fixa, son cœur battant à tout rompre. « Tu penses que quelqu'un du centre de traitement la violait ? Et qu'ils la gardaient sous médicaments pour ne pas qu'elle révèle l'abus ? »

« Pas juste quelqu'un. »Dit Yohko avec conviction. « Son médecin traitant. Ishigami-sensei. »

L'esprit de Shizuru s'affola, un sentiment dévastant tout d'un coup, comme celui d'un couteau, la prit en traître et la traversant. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Dr. Ishigami avait été un ami de la famille pour Reito et elle. Un mentor pour elle. Il l'avait encouragée à rentrer dans une école médicale, à être psychologue… Et Reito…

Il pensait qu'il avait vu sa mère avoir une liaison. Et s'il avait vraiment été témoin du viol de sa mère ?

-xox-

Ishigami savait que son temps était presque finit. Maintenant, les docteurs du centre de recherche mental de Tokyo devait avoir découvert qu'il sur médicamentait Sakuya. Mais heureusement qu'ils ne savaient pas le reste. Maudite Shizuru et son envie de déplacer sa mère. Qu'elle aille en enfer.

Il avait travaillé toute sa vie pour gagner sa réputation, et il avait couvert ses traces depuis des années maintenant. Il ne la laisserait pas détruire sa vie. Il devait prendre soin d'elle comme il l'avait fait pour sa mère des années durant. Il devait faire d'elle sa propriété, sienne. C'est amusant qu'elle ne l'ait jamais excité. Trop arrogante avec sa bouche habile. Il l'avait seulement tolérée pour qu'il puisse rester proche de sa mère.

Et de Reito.

Il allait prendre soin de Shizuru maintenant. Il le devait ou son futur serait ruiné. Puis il achèverait Sakuya aussi. Ce soir, il se glisserait dans sa chambre. Une dose et elle retournera dans son été végétatif. Puis il lui donnerait un autre cocktail, un spécial fait par ses soins. Puis elle ne parlera plus.

Elle emportera ses secrets avec elle dans sa tombe.

* * *

**OMAKE :**

**Shizuru : Nai ? (l'auteur de cette superbe fiction ^^)**

**Nai : Hmm ?**

**Shizuru : N'étais-tu pas supposée écrire cette scène dont nous avons discutée ?**

**Nai : Laquelle ? Celle du sachet de thé ou … ?**

**Shizuru : Les sachets de thé peuvent attendre. Je parlais de l'autre.**

**Nai : Oh… Donc tu veux que je l'écrive maintenant ?**

**Shizuru : Ce serait fantastique si tu pouvais. *Sourire***

**Nai : Comme tout de suite ?**

**Shizuru *Acquiesce***

**Nai : Comme tout de suite, tout de suite ?**

**Shizuru : *Arque un sourcil* Oui.**

**Nai : Comme tout de suite, tout de suite, tout de suite ?**

**Shizuru : *Regard polaire* Ara, oui. Comme tout de suite, tout de suite, tout de suite.**

**Nai : *Soupir* Natsuki !**

**Natsuki : *Arrive en moins de deux* Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**Nai : *Claque des doigts et un nuage de fumée entour Natsuki***

**Natsuki : -tousse, tousse- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?**

**Shizuru : …Natsuki… *Son nez commence à saigner***

**Natsuki : *Se regarde* POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE PORTE UN COSTUME PICKACHU !**

**Shizuru : Je vais tous les attraper ! *Commence à chasser Natsuki***

**Natsuki : NUUUUUUUUUUU, PIKA PIKA !**

**Shizuru : ARA, KAWAII !**

**Nai : ET bien c'était différent…**

**(Perso, je dirais bizarre ^^' mais bon je ne suis que traductrice)**

Bonnes vacances ! Bon Noël ! et bcp bcp de soleil, de neiges et de bonne humeur pour faire du skii ! xD


	7. A True Nightmare

**Protect me**

**By Nai89**

**Traduction : Applegreed**

L'intrigue se précipite, l'action se met en place, je vous promets du suspence, du l'action et du sang (mais pas tout de suite pour le sang).

Merci à Yuri-Fan, ma bêta ! Merci aux reviews, toujours aussi encourageantes et aux lecteurs :D

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : A True Nightmare**

Les questions étaient en proie à l'esprit fatigué de Shizuru. Est-ce vrai ? Le Dr Ishigami avait-il abusé de sa mère toutes ces années ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle il a protesté à la décision de déplacer sa mère à Tokyo ? La raison pour laquelle il avait tardé à envoyer les archives à Yohko ? La raison pour laquelle il avait suivi ses visites ainsi que celles de Reito pendant tout ce temps ?

Elle devait parler à Reito, découvrir ce qu'il avait exactement vu, s'il avait été témoin du viol de sa mère. Pas étonnant qu'il soit confus et qu'il est eu des problèmes toutes ces années. Il souffre surement d'un traumatisme, aussi, et depuis son enfance.

« Si c'est vrai, pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu ce qui se passait ? » Demanda Shizuru. « Toutes ces années et je n'en avais aucune idée… »

« Tu étais toi aussi une enfant quand tout ça a commencé. » Dit Yohko. « Quand tu as grandi, ta mère n'était pas suffisamment cohérente pour discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Soit elle refoulait ses souvenirs, soit elle délirait trop pour distinguer la réalité de la fantaisie. »

« Parce qu'elle était droguée. » S'écria Shizuru. « Ishigami-sensei la gardait d'une telle façon qu'il pouvait continuer à abuser d'elle. » Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis que la peine grandissait en elle. « Mère doit avoir tant souffert, se sentir si seule. »

« As-tu parlé avec Ishigami-sensei récemment ? » Demanda Yohko.

Shizuru secoua la tête. « Non. » Ce qui était étrange en lui-même. Il devrait avoir appelé pour prendre des nouvelles de sa mère. « As-tu été en contact avec lui ? »

« Non, j'ai essayé de le contacter à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'a pas répondu à mes appels ou e-mails. Et sa secrétaire dit qu'il s'en est allé pour quelques jours, et qu'il est parti soudainement. Mais elle lui a laissé un message lui disant de me contacter immédiatement. »

La panique saisit Shizuru. « Et s'il était sur le chemin maintenant ou déjà à Tokyo ? Et s'il venait pour ma mère ? »

L'inquiétude assombrit les yeux du docteur. « Détective Kruger est ici pour parler avec l'équipe médicale. Je vais lui demander. » Elle serra la main du docteur de sa mère. « Prenez soin de ma mère je vous prie, soyez sûre de bien surveiller sa chambre. Après que j'aurais parlé avec la détective, je devrai voir Reito. »

Dr. Yohko se leva. « Très bien, Shizuru, je sais que c'est mauvais, mais rappelles-toi que déterrer un problème est le premier pas pour le résoudre. Je crois qu'il y a une chance qu'avec le temps ta mère puisse se rétablir. »

L'espoir voltigea dans le cœur de Shizuru pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle pouvait vraiment faire revenir sa mère, mais pour Reito ? Comment se sentira-t-il quand il réalisera que sa mère ne couchait pas volontairement avec un autre homme, qu'elle a été forcée ? Que pas un dans la famille ne sait ce qui se passait ? Que pas un ne l'a sauvée de l'homme qui était supposé l'aider ?

-xox-

L'inquiétude gagna Natsuki quand elle observa Shizuru quitter le bureau du docteur. Ses yeux étaient d'une sombre nuance de rouge et vitreux comme si elle allait pleurer, son visage était pâle, elle tremblait. Est-ce que quelque chose était arrivée à sa mère ?

En deux pas rapides, elle traversa le couloir jusqu'à elle. Shizuru laissa échapper un petit cri quand elle la prit par le bras.

« Shizuru, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Pour une seconde intense, elle sembla étourdie, de peine ou de choc ? Puis elle cligna des yeux et sembla réaliser que Natsuki lui avait posée une question.

« Ara, je venais te chercher. » Dit-elle.

La détective la poussa dans un coin loin des infirmières et des infirmiers qui passaient. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles triste ? »

Shizuru frissonna contre elle. « Je dois parler à mon frère mais j'ai besoin d'une faveur. »

« Bien sûr, mais dis-moi d'abord ce qui ne va pas putain. »

« Peux-tu mettre un ordre d'arrêt sur Jiro Ishigami ? »

Le fait que Shizuru ignore sa question souleva ses soupçons. « Qui est-il, Shizuru ? A-t-il quelque chose à voir avec l'Etrangleur ? »

« Non… Ma mère, » Soupira-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Il était son médecin à Kyoto. »

Natsuki plissa les yeux de confusion. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, Shizuru, je ne vais pas annoncer la maladie de ta mère, mais je dois avoir une raison pour lancer un mandat d'arrêt sur quelqu'un. » Elle voulait la secouer, convaincre Shizuru de lui parler. « Crois-moi. Et je ferai tout ce que je pourrai. »

Shizuru regarda autour comme si elle voulait être certaine que personne n'écoutait. Puis elle baissa sa voix, son Koyto-ben si doux, même Natsuki eut du mal à comprendre ces mots. « Sagisawa-sensei pense que Ishigami-sensei a sur-médicamenté ma mère. Elle le suspecte de l'avoir violée et gardée sous drogue pour qu'il puisse continuer à l'abuser toutes ces années. »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Natsuki au fur et à mesure de ces paroles. Maintenant elle comprenait la peine et la douleur dans ces yeux vermeils. Shizuru avait cru en ce docteur et il l'avait trahie. Même pire, il avait trahi son serment sur ses patients et pris avantage de sa position pour ses propres besoins de taré tordu. Elle voulait prendre Shizuru dans ses bras, la tenir, la réconforter, lui assurer que tout allait être mis en œuvre. Mais la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de trouver ce médecin et lui faire payer. Il avait volé la vie d'une femme, et une mère de son propre enfant.

Elle essuya les larmes que Shizuru n'avait même pas réalisées. « Je le trouverai, Shizuru, je te le promets. Et nous l'arrêterons. »

La main douce de Shizuru se posa sur son bras. « Ookini, Natsuki. Maintenant je dois parler à Reito pour lui expliquer ce qui se passe. »

Se rappelant le comportement lunatique de son frère, Natsuki la retient. « Laisse-moi venir avec toi. »

« Non. » Elle serra sa main. « Merci de m'offrir ton aide Natsuki, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule. Ça ne va pas être facile pour Reito de m'écouter mais il doit savoir la vérité. »

La blunette hésita, haïssant qu'elle doive faire face seule à son frère. Mais elle devait respecter sa vie privée. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de prétentions sur elle, elle n'était pas un membre de la famille de Shizuru. Pourtant elle était inquiète…

« Très bien, mais appelles-moi si tu as besoin de moi. »

Shizuru hocha de la tête, puis elle s'éloigna rapidement. Le cœur de la détective se serra. Elle voulait l'aider, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire ne semblait suffisant.

-xox-

Shizuru chargea sa secrétaire d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous pour le reste de la journée, puis elle composa le numéro de Reito alors qu'elle se précipitait vers l'ascenseur. Le temps qu'elle rejoigne sa voiture, il répondit.

« Deux appels en un jour de la part de la génialissime toubib de la famille, » Dit-il avec sarcasme. « Que me vaut cet honneur, Onee-san ? »

Il fit trainer ses derniers mots, et elle serra les dents, hésitant si elle devait attendre, mais elle décida que maintenant était un aussi bon moment que les autres. D'ailleurs, elle devait savoir si Yohko disait vrai, si le jeune esprit de Reito avait confondu ce qui s'était passé dans leur maison. « J'ai besoin de te voir Reito. »

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec ton petit frère. »

Elle devait le rejoindre d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Dis-moi juste où tu es et je viendrai. C'est vraiment important sinon je n'aurais pas demandé. »

« Ouais, ma demande d'alibi l'était aussi, et tu l'as rejetée. »

Elle serra son portable, les jointures blanches. « Je t'apporte de l'argent. Rencontre-moi ou dis-moi où tu es. »

Il hésita et pendant un moment, elle pensa qu'il allait raccrocher. Mais l'affliction emplit sa voix. « Tu vas m'amener du cash ? »

« Oui. » Elle soupira, serrant sa mâchoire pour retenir l'amère réprimande qu'elle voulait lui passer.

« Très bien, alors. Je suis retenu dans le trou à rat du motel en dehors de la ville où je suis resté la dernière fois. »

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. « Je serai là très bientôt, le temps que je m'arrête à un distributeur. »

Elle raccrocha et démarra sa voiture, puis sortit du parking. La banque en premier, où elle retira cinquante milles yen, puis elle se mêla au trafic jusqu'au motel. Les nuages chargés d'eau flottaient bas, oblitérant tout rayon de soleil, le ciel gris menaçant. Elle inhala quelques profondes inspirations pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs, mais la colère et le mépris nouaient son ventre. Néanmoins elle restait une professionnelle, la grande sœur. Elle devait se préparer elle-même à gérer Reito s'il tombait.

Chez elle, plus tard elle pourrait avoir son propre effondrement.

Ses pneus crissèrent quand elle se gara dans le parking et freina brutalement. Le cœur lourd, elle descendit, verrouilla la porte et courut à la porte du motel. Elle frappa deux fois, entendit des sons de pas puis Reito ouvrit la porte. Il avait une mine épouvantable, pas rasé, portant un T-shirt avec des trous et une paire de jean en lambeaux. Il sentait la sueur et l'alcool.

Réalisant qu'il était défoncé, elle amorça un geste pour reculer. Il pouvait mieux tenir une conversation s'il était clean, mais quand est-ce qu'il le sera ?

Un sourcil levé quand il s'appuya sur la porte. « Tu as l'argent ? »

Elle posa l'enveloppe dans ses mains. « Cinquante milles, et ne le dépense pas dans l'alcool ou les drogues. Reprends-toi, Reito, prends un job. »

Il balança son bras de colère. « Si tu viens encore ici râler, alors dégages maintenant. »

Elle soupira, fit son chemin à l'intérieur, dégoutée par les canettes de bières et boites de pizza vides empilées sur le buffet amoché.

« Ara, je ne suis pas venue ici pour te faire sermonner. Je t'ai dit que c'était très important. Nous devons parler. »

« C'est tout ce que tu fais. Tu penses que parler réglera tout. » Cria-t-il. « Mais ça n'a pas marché avec Maman et c'est sûr que ça ne marchera pas avec moi. »

« Tais-toi et écoutes Reito. » Son ton rêche le surprit, et il chancela pour finir dans une chaise proche.

Sa condition avait été de l'argent, elle refusait de le laisser s'endormir. Elle avait besoin de réponses et il pouvait détenir la clef de la vérité. « C'est sérieux. C'est à propos de Maman. »

Pendant un moment la peine vacilla dans ses yeux et ressembla à un petit garçon perdu, mais la belligérance remplaça rapidement le regard innocent. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Mourir ? »

Shizuru haleta. « C'est ce que tu veux, Reito ? Tu la haïs tant que ça ? »

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, puis il secoua la tête, la peine revenue dans ses yeux noirs. « Donc que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je viens juste de parler à Sagisawa-sensei. Elle pense qu'elle a découvert le déclencheur de la maladie de Maman. »

Son regard rencontra le sien, questionnant, attendant, effrayé. Elle voulait le protéger de la peine mais seule la vérité pouvait leur permettre de commencer le processus de guérison.

« Reito » Dit-elle gentiment. « Yohko et moi croyons que Maman a été abusée pendant des années. C'est Ishigami-sensei qui l'a surdosé, qu'il l'a violée il y a des années avant même que tu ne sois né, et qui la gardait sous drogues pour qu'elle ne puisse rien dire. »

Sa bouche était grande ouverte, le choc tournant son visage à un vert maladif.

« Est-ce que Jiro Ishigami pouvait être l'homme que tu as vu avec Maman ? Celui avec qui tu pensais qu'elle avait une liaison ? »

« Elle le trompait. Je l'ai vue, putain, je l'ai dit à Papa ! »

Elle lui donna une seconde pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire, sachant qu'il était probablement en train de repasser ses mémoires du passé.

« Es-tu sûr ? Tu avais seulement quoi, quatre ans ? Peut-être que tu as confondu ce qui se passait. »

Soudain Reito se vouta, passa la tête par la fenêtre, se pencha contre le bord pour avoir de l'air. « Non… oui. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas. J'étais petit… je ne voulais pas regarder, voir ce qui se passait. » Un cri déchiré sortit d'au fond de lui. « Je savais juste que c'était pas bien, moche. »

Le cœur de Shizuru se comprima. Elle s'avança et pressa une main sur son épaule, faisant des cercles dans son dos pour relâcher la tension. « Tu étais juste un enfant, Reito. Ça devait être horrible de les trouver ensemble dans le lit. Et Mama… était-elle triste ? Est-ce qu'il la retenait ? »

« Je l'ai entendue pleurée. » Dit-il doucement. « Je l'ai entendue plus d'une fois. Mais je n'ai pas compris. »

Il se tourna, la peine et d'autres émotions combattaient dans ses yeux. « Es-tu sûre que c'était un viol, Shizuru ? Ce toubib peut avoir tort. »

« Sagisawa-sensei ne me l'aurait pas dit si elle n'avait pas de bonnes raisons de suspecter que c'était vrai. »

« Tu croyais en Ishigami-sensei, toi aussi. »

Son commentaire la blessa profondément. « Oui. » Admit-elle dans une voix grave. « Et je ne me pardonnerai jamais pour cela. Mais j'étais jeune aussi, Reito, quand ça s'est passé. Yohko n'a pas de raison de me mentir, pas comme Jiro s'il devait couvrir un crime. »

Son visage se tordit de rage, mais elle continua. « J'ai demandé à Natsuki… Détective Kruger de l'arrêter pour l'interroger. »

Comme si l'horreur de la situation se découvrit à lui, Reito commença à trembler. De grands gémissements de colère et de peine sortaient de sa gorge. « C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu Maman être attaquée et j'ai laissé cela se passer. »

« Non. » Dit doucement Shizuru. « Non, Reito, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui se passait. »

« Mais tu penses que c'est ma faute, que je n'aurais pas dû parler, » Cri-t-il. « Et j'ai dit à Papa que je les avais vus et il est parti. Donc c'est ma faute s'il est parti, aussi… » Sa voix craqua. « Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas deviné ? »

Les émotions se bloquaient dans sa gorge, mais Shizuru s'abstenait de répondre. Peut-être que son père le savait et est quand même parti. Peut-être qu'il avait découvert le viol, et que Reito n'était peut-être pas son fils, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Reprit-elle. « Les enfants ne peuvent pas être tenu responsable d'un problème d'adultes. Aucuns de nous n'étaient assez âgés pour comprendre. »

Reito frappa la vitre avec une telle force que la fenêtre se brisa. Shizuru chercha à voir s'il s'était coupé, mais il la repoussa si fort qu'elle tomba en arrière, et sa tête cogna un côté de la table. La douleur frappa sa tempe et la pièce tangua.

« Tu as dit qu'il la violait avant que je sois né. » Une rage pure brillait dans ses yeux vitreux et Reito devait incontrôlable, balançant son poing ensanglanté, frappant la table et hurlant des obscénités.

« R-Reito, arrêtes. S'il te plaît, calmes-toi. »

Sa poitrine se soulevait lourdement et redescendait. « Alors quel est l'essentiel ? Que Maman soit malade à cause de moi et de ce toubib, que je sois quoi… son fils bâtard ? »

Shizuru chancelante se releva, une petite trainée de sang descendant de son front. Mais Reito l'attrapa encore, agrippant ses bras et commençant à la secouer.

« A-Arrêtes, Reito, l-laisses-moi partir ! » Cria-t-elle. « P-parlons. »

Il secoua à nouveau sa tête, sa respiration rapide soulevant sa poitrine, et elle griffa ses bras, l'implorant de la laisser partir. Soudain, un coup sur la porte se fit entendre. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Cria un homme de l'autre côté.

Elle poussa Reito, et un deuxième coup se fit entendre.

« Ouvrez la porte ou j'appelle les flics ! » Hurla l'homme.

La porte tremblait, et Reito hésitait comme un petit animal pris au piège par un prédateur. Mais il la relâcha brusquement, sortit précipitamment, sauta dans sa vieille voiture et s'enfuit. Le vieil homme qui devait être le manageur de l'hôtel, entra. « Tout va bien, Miss ? Vous voulez appeler la police ? »

Shizuru arrangea ses vêtements, essuyant la petite trainée de sang. « Ara, non, s'il vous plaît n'appelez personne. Je vais bien. »

Les rides de son visage s'approfondirent en un air renfourgué. « Etes-vous sûre ? Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser partir comme ça, Miss. Ce n'est pas bien. »

« C'est mon frère. » Dit Shizuru. « Et il a juste appris des nouvelles choquantes. Je… Je veillerai à ce qu'il reçoive de l'aide. »

Elle attrapa son sac à mains, sa tête et son cœur la lançant tandis qu'elle allait à sa voiture. Des larmes silencieuses ruisselèrent sur ses joues pendant qu'elle traversait Tokyo. Une famille marchait ensemble, les mères poussaient les poussettes de leur bébé, des couples promenaient leur chien… Elle cherchait dans sa mémoire pour trouver un souvenir de sa famille faisant la même chose. Mais tout ce dont elle se souvenait était les conflits et les dissensions, le dos de son père quand il franchit le palier, sa mère tombant de plus en plus bas chaque jour.

Heureusement Shiho était partie quand elle arriva chez elle, mais elle sentait la peinture fraîche et réalisa que la jeune fille avait peint la cuisine et la salle à manger en un jour. Ironique comment sa maison avait progressée alors que sa vie s'était complètement désintégrée devant ses yeux. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers, enleva ses vêtements, entra dans la douche et laissa cours à ses émotions. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, Natsuki avait été là et la détective la soutenant tandis qu'elle pleurait.

Il n'y avait personne ce soir. Elle était seule comme elle avait toujours été.

Mais son frère et sa mère étaient les plus blessés. Et il y avait encore des femmes qui mourraient dans la ville de Tokyo. Elle n'avait rien fait pour les aider. Peut-être Natsuki avait raison. Etait-elle si génial que ça avec tout le monde si elle ne pouvait pas aider sa propre famille ? Si seulement elle n'avait pas été si aveugle pour voir ce qui se passait aux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus.

Et qu'allait faire Reito maintenant ?

Etait-il le fils d'Ishigami ? Quand ils étaient jeunes, les gens disaient qu'ils n'avaient pas un poil de ressemblance. Pas même les mêmes yeux ou couleur de cheveux comme elle et sa mère. Reito n'avait même pas partagé les yeux bleus de son père ou ses cheveux blonds sable.

Ses compétences analytiques s'éveillèrent. Dr. Ishigami était un violeur… mais trop vieux pour être l'Etrangleur.

Mais Reito correspondait au profil. Elle avait vu la haine dans ses yeux ce soir. Sa haine des femmes, son sentiment de trahison. Il avait souffert d'un traumatisme quand il était jeune. Il avait l'âge. Aurait-il reporté cette rage sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle avait dit à Natsuki qu'elle appellerait la police si Reito la touchait une nouvelle fois et ce soir il avait voulu la blesser. Mais pouvait-elle faire arrêter son frère ? Si elle le faisait et qu'il était innocent, il ne voudrait jamais plus lui pardonner et elle perdrait toutes chances de recoller sa famille brisée ensemble. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, et qu'il blessait quelqu'un, la mort de la prochaine fille pèserait sur sa conscience à jamais.

-xox-

Natsuki contacta sa capitaine à propos d'un mandat de perquisition sur les dossiers de Shizuru et un autre d'arrestation sur Jiro Ishigami, elle termina de questionner le personnel puis retourna à la centrale et appela le labo où elle apprit que toutes les victimes avaient un comptes MySpace.

Azumi était amie avec trois autres femmes sur le site web et avait accepté de les rencontrer à différentes heures pour un café. L'équipe scientifique retraçait l'adresse IP pour retrouver les vrai noms et adresses et enquêter sur leurs amis communs.

Nao rentra, semblant irritée. « Il semble que nous pouvons être capable de découvrir l'origine des culottes que l'assassin utilisées. » Dit-elle. « Il les achetait en ligne, mais elles étaient expédiées à une boîte aux lettres, celle de Saiyuri Hatsumomo. »

« Bon travail. » Dit Natsuki. Espérant qu'avec les comptes MySpace, ils puissent être capables de traquer ce tueur et l'attraper.

Ou cette tueuse…

Spécialement si ils étaient reliés à Saiyuri Hatsumomo. Elle espérait juste qu'ils arrêteraient cette personne avant qu'une autre fille meure.

Inquiète pour Shizuru, elle composa son numéro pendant que Nao appelait la criminelle pour voir s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose sur la dernière scène de crime. Elle ne répondit pas à son portable alors elle essaya sur son fixe mais là aussi pas de réponse. Natsuki laissa un message sur les deux pour que Shizuru la rappelle, puis raccrocha, encore nerveuse. Elle n'aimait pas son frère et se demandait comment il avait réagi aux nouvelles à propos de sa mère. Encore, elle avait du travail à faire sur l'affaire, alors elle emmena la photo d'Azumi pour la montrer aux cafés locaux.

Deux heures plus tard elle eut une touche. Une serveuse d'un café près de l'hôpital reconnaissait Azumi mais ne se souvenait pas avoir vu quiconque avec elle. Inquiète, elle se dirigea chez elle, mais essaya une dernière fois de contacter Shizuru. Finalement, la jeune femme répondit.

« C'est Natsuki. Comment vont les choses avec Reito ? »

« Ara, pas très bien. » Admit-elle doucement. Si doucement que la blunette s'alarma.

« Je viens. »

« Non. » Dit-elle rapidement. « Vraiment, Natsuki, je suis fatiguée, c'était une longue journée. »

« Tu ne sembles pas fatiguée, tu sembles triste. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Naturellement Reito était triste, mais nous allons travailler sur ça. »

Natsuki serra le téléphone dans son poing. « T'as-t-il blessée, Shizuru ? »

Le silence suivit le temps d'un battement de cœur pendant lequel elle se surprit à retenir son souffle. Si le gamin l'avait fait, c'en était fini.

« Ara, non, je suis juste vraiment exténuée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Natsuki. Je prends soin de moi depuis un long moment. J'irai bien. »

Shizuru lui dit bonne nuit et raccrocha, laissant Natsuki avec un étrange sentiment d'inutilité et de solitude. Elle regarda le portable dans sa main, la tristesse dans le ton de la brune était gravée dans sa mémoire, et elle se précipita presque chez Shizuru, mais elle se rappela qu'elle ne devait plus toucher le docteur.

Elle voulait lui faire l'amour, et puis elle voulait plus.

Et craignait seulement de tomber dans la peine, peine qu'elle n'avait pas besoin et qu'elle ne voulait plus ressentir à nouveau…

-xox-

Cela prit chaque once de retenu que Shizuru possédée, ne supplie pas Natsuki de venir. Elle voulait que les bras de la jeune femme la tiennent toute la nuit, lui chuchotant qu'elle était là. Lui laissant savoir que tout le monde n'était pas mauvais, qu'elle arrangerait tout. Qu'elle se souciait d'elle et que pour une fois quelqu'un voudrait prendre soin d'elle. Mais rien n'allait comme on le voulait. Des femmes étaient en danger d'un déviant sexuel qui pouvait très bien être un de ses patients. Un qu'elle n'avait manifestement pas soigné.

Son frère chutait. Se blâmant lui-même pour quelque chose qui s'était passé des années auparavant, quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute. Quelque chose qui l'avait traumatisé et affecterait sa vie entière.

Et sa mère…

Sa pauvre mère…

Sa mère devrait venir à terme de la vérité et des années qu'elle avait perdues. S'ils pouvaient la sauver de son propre esprit traumatisé.

Et son père…

Où se trouvait-il dans cette affaire ? Savait-il la vérité, que sa mère était violée ? Pensait-il qu'elle avait une liaison ? Savait-il que Reito pouvait ne pas être son fils ? Pour quelle raison était-il parti ?

Entourant ses bras autour d'elle, elle combattait les émotions la submergeant. Elle se sentait si dépossédée et seule. Elle voulait que Natsuki soit à ses côtés, mais la jeune femme était encore endiguée dans son passé. Les personnes qui perdaient ceux qu'ils aimaient dans la violence ou d'une mort prématurée les plaçaient souvent sur un haut piédestal. Elle ne pourrait jamais se pencher sur les attentes de Natsuki, pas quand elle, elle-même, accumulait les échecs dans tous ce qu'elle entreprenait dans sa vie.

Blessée de l'intérieur, Shizuru se fit une tasse de thé et la but doucement, puis s'étala avec lassitude dans son lit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était dormir. Dormir et faire taire ces voix dans sa tête, les cris des victimes qui étaient mortes. Les suppliques de ses patients qui avaient besoin d'elle. Le son de cris silencieux de sa mère appelant à l'aide…

Elle ferma les yeux, mais des cauchemars la hantaient. Les yeux écarquillés des filles mortes la regardant, lui demandant pourquoi elles étaient mortes. Reito apparaissait aussi, la rage dans sa voix tandis qu'il lui raillait que ces filles n'avaient eu que ce qu'elles méritaient. A côté flottait une mer de visages…

James Smere, Yamada Muyo, Anh Lu, la femme dans le groupe qui avait un fétichisme pour le satin et la soie, Dr. Jiro Ishigami riant de sa stupidité quand il prétendait ne pas prendre soin de sa mère.

Un grincement sur le plancher se chargea de la réveiller, et elle ouvrit les yeux, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Un autre grincement, puis une respiration subtile grinçant dans la noirceur.

Elle n'était pas seule.

La peur l'immobilisa, sa poitrine se souleva lourdement et elle scanna rapidement la pièce. Le rideau voltigeait, un orage faisait rage à l'extérieur. Une ombre bougea derrière elle, les mains déployées. Elle cria et chercha son téléphone, mais l'intrus le chassa d'un coup de main de la table de nuit et il éclata sur le sol. Elle releva ses mains pour se battre, mais l'intrus la gifla si fort qu'elle vit noir, puis il pressa un genou sur son ventre, et agrippa son cou.

Le poids lourd de la silhouette la maintenait prisonnière alors que la prise sur son cou se resserrait, étouffant l'air dans ses poumons. Son corps se crispa, la noirceur menaçant de la consumer.

Panique.

Elle allait mourir et elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir Natsuki à nouveau.

'_Non…Si-S'il vous plaît…'_

* * *

C'est officielle, tout le monde le savait bien qu'il n'en disait rien... C'est bientôt la fin mes amis.

Et oui, il ne reste que trois chapitres, je vais essayer de me booster (et travailler plus régulièrement poyur arrêter d'être en stress pour mes ds) et je finirais peut-être avant avril (je prévois large ^^).

See you :3


	8. To Be Loved by You

**Protect me **

**By Nai89**

Traduction : **Applegreed**

Chose promise chose due. (Rappel de rating M)

Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : To Be Loved By You**

Shizuru ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle lutta contre son agresseur, tâtonnant de sa main le côté pour trouver quelque chose pour se défendre, mais elle haleta par manque d'air. La silhouette sombre enveloppa ce qui semblait être de la soie autour de sa gorge et l'utilisa pour l'étouffer. Une cravate ? Écharpe en soie ? Soutif et Culotte ?

Dieu, c'était l'Étrangleur ?

L'intrus resserra sa prise, et elle commença à vraiment manquer d'air, cherchant une arme, et finalement ses doigts se refermèrent sur son réveil. Elle le balança avec force et percuta le côté de la tête de son opposant. Le coup déstabilisa suffisamment l'intrus pour qu'il perde sa prise sur son cou, et elle leva son genou d'instinct et le balança contre l'aine de la silhouette. Un faible hurlement masculin éclata de l'attaquant.

'_L'Étrangleur de Tokyo !'_ Décréta très vite le cerveau de Shizuru.

Redressé, l'homme cogna le côté de son visage, et les étoiles vacillèrent devant ses yeux. Le goût de cuivre envahit sa bouche et le monde tourbillonna péniblement, mais elle utilisa ses deux pieds pour le frapper, cette fois elle concentra toutes ses forces pour le renverser et l'expulser ainsi d'elle. Son corps lourd rebondit contre le mur, créant un bruit sourd.

Prenant avantage du moment, elle roula hors du lit et courut vers la porte dans l'espoir de s'échapper. Il se précipita vers elle, mais elle l'évita, puis s'enfuit par la porte. Sans électricité ou la lumière de la lune, la maison était dans le noir complet, elle ne pouvait voir qu'à un mètre devant elle, et à l'extérieur le tonnerre se déchainait, la foudre déchirant le ciel. La pluie s'abattait sur le toit, mais des bruits de pas résonnaient derrière elle, et elle entendit une respiration très proche d'elle. Il devait avoir coupé son chemin par le hall, parce qu'elle entendit quelque chose s'écraser sur le parquet, suivit par un grognement étouffé.

Ne prenant pas l'occasion de regarder en arrière, elle commença à descendre les escaliers, agrippant prudemment la rambarde. A ce moment, un râle grave pouvait être entendu derrière elle et soudain l'attaquant attrapa ses chevilles. Shizuru cria et essaya de lui faire perdre sa prise, et quand il la laissa exprès partir, elle trébucha en arrière et rata une arche. Sa prise sur la rambarde se perdit en même temps que son équilibre, et elle chuta jusqu'au bas des escaliers tandis que l'homme regardait.

Frappant la dernière marche, elle grogna de douleur et confusion. Sa tête tournait et son corps tout entier la faisait souffrir. Elle respira profondément et toucha son front seulement pour sentir quelque chose d'humide et lisse. Réalisant que c'était son propre sang, elle se traina jusqu'au porte-parapluies alors que sa conscience commençait à sombrer, de lourds pas descendaient déjà derrière elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre grâce à l'adrénaline, elle attrapa un parapluie, puis le balança dans les jambes de l'homme quand il atteint la dernière marche. Elle le frappa sous les genoux, le faisant tomber et jurer, un son sourd propre du vrombissement du vent quand ses genoux entrèrent en contact avec le sol.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il se relève, mais se précipita vers le bureau, claquant la porte et la verrouillant puis attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de la police.

« C'est Shizuru Viola. Quelqu'un est dans ma maison. Il essaye de me tuer. » Dit-elle dans un ton chancelant et hâtif.

Il secoua la poignée puis essaya de donner un coup de pied dedans.

« Votre localisation, m'dame ? »

Son pou pulsait, elle lâcha son adresse. « S'il vous plaît dépêchez-vous ! Il essaye d'entrer ! »

Encore quelques coups dans la porte et le bois commençait à se briser au milieu.

« Nous envoyons quelqu'un ici aussi vite que possible. Est-il armé, m'dame ? »

« Je-Je je ne sais pas. Dépêchez-vous ! Il est en train de défoncer la porte. » Elle raccrocha le téléphone et traina la chaise devant la porte espérant que ça pourrait retenir quiconque essayant de rentrer.

A l'extérieur, quelque chose réduisit la vitre en morceau, et elle hurla, pivotant pour voir s'il avait fait le tour pour passer par la fenêtre. C'était des sortes de griffes qui grattaient le verre… mains ? Branche de bois ?

Les larmes coulées sans retenues et la panique bloquaient ses poumons, hurlant que le tonnerre se fit à nouveau entendre. Elle se retira dans un coin son regard sautant de la fenêtre à la porte, attendant, se demandant par lequel il rentrerait. Son esprit tourbillonnait à la recherche d'une arme. Dans le bureau, il n'y avait rien d'autre d'un ordinateur. Elle avait rangé les affaires dans une autre pièce pour que Shiho puisse peindre.

Espérant que la jeune fille avait laissé sa boite à outils quand elle avait réparé l'armoire, Shizuru tâtonna de la main l'étagère. Sa main toucha un métal froid, et elle fouilla et ressortit sa main tenant un marteau. Elle resserra sa prise sur le manche, se soutenant mentalement. Si l'homme entrait, elle devrait le combattre avec.

-xox-

Le portable de Natsuki sonna et elle vérifia le numéro tout en quittant un café.

C'était Midori. Elle décrocha.

« Kruger. »

« Natsuki, un appel du 911 vient juste d'arriver de la maison du Shizuru Viola. Je pensais que tu voudrais savoir. »

Le cœur de Natsuki s'emballa. « Je serais là dans cinq minutes. » Elle raccrocha, démarra en trombe et appuya sur l'accélérateur. L'orage déchainé imitait ses battements quand elle enclencha sa sirène, court-circuitant le trafic plus lent et klaxonnant les voitures pour qu'elles dégagent de son chemin. Elle directement au feu rouge, les pneus dérapant alors qu'elle s'engageait dans la rue de Shizuru.

Sa poitrine se serra quand elle aperçut la maison typiquement japonaise. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, mais une faible lueur brillait encore à deux portes en bas de chez les voisins. Quelqu'un devait avoir délibérément altéré sa puissance.

'_Merde._'

Est-ce que son frère était devenu violent ? Le docteur avait refait surface ?

Ou se pouvait-il que l'Étrangleur en est après Shizuru ?

La crainte profondément ancrait dans sa poitrine, elle coupa la sirène et ses phares. Elle ralentit et se gara sur le trottoir trois maisons plus loin, voulant attraper qu'importe la personne que c'était, au lieu de les prévenir de son arrivée. Dans sa vision périphérique, elle vit une ombre cachée vers le coin de la maison et montant les marches du porche.

Elle ouvrit à la volée sa portière et sprinta, puis s'accroupit et avança plus lentement. Scannant la propriété tout en avançant, elle se retint de tirer, restant partiellement cachée par les buissons.

« Arrêter ou je tire. » Elle éleva son arme, visant le dos de la silhouette.

« Attends, ne tire pas. C'est moi, Nao ! »

Cela prit une seconde à Natsuki pour enregistrer mais elle garda son arme en position alors que la femme se retournait dans l'ombre. « Putain, Yuuki, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« J'étais proche. J'ai entendu l'appel du 911. » Elle pointa sa voiture de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Es-tu sûr de cela ? N'es-tu pas venu parce que Shizuru t'as repoussée ? »

Le regard de Nao se rétrécit. « Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Tu ne peux pas penser sérieusement que je suis une voyeuse ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas être rejetée par une femme. » Natsuki saisit la chemise de Nao. « Et je sais que tu as des charges d'harcèlements sexuels contre toi. »

« Qui ont été rejetées, imbécile timbrée. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu rôdes derrière ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai entendu l'appel et je suis venue. » Nao chassa la main de Natsuki. « J'ai vérifié la porte de devant mais c'était verrouillé, alors je suis allée derrière pour voir si une fenêtre était cassée ou si une porte avait été forcée. Rien à signaler. »

Natsuki grimpa les marches deux à deux, encore sceptique.

« Passe derrière et attends, j'entre. »

Nao acquiesça. Elle attendit une autre seconde, essayant d'écouter l'intrus, entendre un cri. Mais à l'extérieur, l'orage battait de son plein, ballotant les cailloux sur la route, faisant tourbillonner feuilles et brindilles frénétiquement. Sa poitrine se soulevait lourdement avec inquiétude, elle força la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur, son revolver armé. Elle scanna l'entrée, le salon sur le côté mais ne vit rien.

« Shizuru. »

Pas de réponse. Dieu, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. S'il te plaît ne sois pas morte. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, elle aurait dû venir plus tôt. Elle n'aurait pas dû la laisser seule.

Décidant que le tueur devait encore être à l'étage, elle monta lentement les marches, scanna le couloir, la chambre vide à droite, puis entra dans celle de Shizuru. La pièce baignait dans l'obscurité, mais elle remarqua grâce aux ombres que les couvertures étaient défaites, la lampe par terre avec le réveil, les rideaux battant au rythme du vent. La pluie trempait le sol, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, son souffle extatique, terrifiée à l'idée de trouver le corps de Shizuru dans la baignoire ou la douche.

La douleur l'immobilisa presque, mais elle avança en pilote automatique, vérifiant la salle de bain, le reste de l'étage, mais ne trouva rien. La crainte se renforçant, elle rebroussa chemin, doucement. Elle devait appeler, dire à Nao de bloquer la zone.

Puis elle nota la porte du bureau à droite de l'escalier. Elle n'avait jamais été dedans, mais quand elle était ici avant, c'était ouvert. La porte était fermée et légèrement endommagée au milieu. Peut-être que le tueur la retenait ou la cachait en attendant.

Se rapprochant doucement plus près, elle essaya la porte. Fermée. Leva son revolver entre ses deux mains, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Ça avait cassé sous son poids, mais une chaise la bloquait et elle la dégagea.

« Non ! » Un corps lui sauta dessus, et elle attrapa un bras, puis elle réalisa que c'était celui d'une femme. De longs cheveux effleurèrent son visage quand elle la secoua. Shizuru ?

Elle vit un marteau s'élever, mais arrêta sa main juste à temps, et l'enleva de ses mains tandis qu'elle baissait son arme.

« C'est moi, Natsuki ! Arrête de te débattre, merde. »

Shizuru hurla puis se relaxa lentement quand elle identifia la voix. « Natsuki, dieu… »

« Chut c'est bon. » Natsuki la prit dans ses bras et elle s'effondra contre elle, ne pouvant arrêter ses larmes.

« Quelqu'un était dans la maison. » S'écria Shizuru. « Dans ma chambre. Il a essayé de m'étrangler. »

« Es-tu blessée ? » Natsuki lui caressait le dos tout en la serrant contre elle.

« Dis-moi Shizuru. Tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin d'un docteur ? »

« Non… pas de docteur. » Soupira-t-elle, sa voix soudainement rauque.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Natsuki près de son oreille.

« Il a essayé de m'étrangler. »

Elle repoussa légèrement Shizuru pour la regarder, examinant son visage et jurant quand elle vit le sang séché qui avait goutté sur le côté de son front et sa joue. « Est-ce que tu as pu le voir ? »

La brunette secoua la tête, se forçant à se calmer. Natsuki était ici. Elle était vivante. La jeune femme allait la protéger. « Il faisait si noir. Il doit avoir coupé les lumières… »

« Connard. » Elle essaya une larme de sa joue. « Yuuki est dehors. Je vais lui dire de fouiller la zone. »

Shizuru retient son bras ne voulant pas qu'elle parte. « Natsuki-«

« Chut, c'est bon. Tout ira bien. » Elle suivit la détective vers la porte, et vit la partenaire de la jeune femme approcher le porche.

« Elle est dedans. » Dit Natsuki. « Mais elle a été attaquée. Commence à ratisser la zone, voit si tu trouves quelqu'un qui semble suspect. Je vais appeler l'unité de scène de crime. »

Nao hocha de la tête et partit passer au peigne fin le voisinage pendant que Natsuki revenait vers Shizuru. Elle tremblait mais ses pleurs étaient silencieux, elle avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle-même, se soutenant physiquement et mentalement.

« Shizuru, es-tu sûr que tu n'as rien vu ? Un visage, une silhouette ? Est-ce que c'était ton frère, ce docteur… un patient ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pas Reito… » La voix de Shizuru se brisa et elle réalisa qu'elle semblait incertaine. « Il avait une écharpe ou quelque chose qu'il a utilisé pour m'étrangler. »

« L'Étrangleur ? » Dit Natsuki, tandis que l'équipe d'analystes était en retard. L'Étrangleur avait drogué ses autres victimes et avait couché avec elles avant de les tuer. De plus, ce n'était pas _supposé_ être une femme ?

« Ou il est possible que quelqu'un est voulu que nous pensions que c'était lui. » Elle jura à nouveau. « De quelle taille était-il ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » Un frisson la traversa. « Il avait de grandes mains. Rugueuses. »

« As-tu senti une odeur ? Cigarettes ? Eau de Cologne ? »

« N-non… ça s'est passé si vite. Je suis… je suis désolée, Natsuki. J'étais dans mon lit quand il est apparu de nulle part. » Un autre frisson remonta de son échine aux souvenirs des mains de l'homme autour de son cou, son poids sur son estomac, la force avec laquelle il l'a frappé.

La foudre zébra le ciel, illuminant le visage de Natsuki qui était ciselé par la colère. « J'appelle le labo. Il a drogué les autres filles, pour ne pas qu'elles résistent. Si c'est le même homme, il doit être paniqué, pensant que nous sommes proches. Peut-être dans le combat, tu as récupéré un peu d'ADN de lui, ou qu'il a laissé une empreinte cette fois-ci. »

_Si_ c'était le même homme. Natsuki suspectait un imitateur, que son frère ou Dr. Jiro Ishigami pourrait l'avoir attaquée, ou même ses patients. Il y avait trop de suspects et pas assez de preuve. Shizuru ne pensait pas que Reito aurait essayé de la tuer, mais pourtant plus tôt il avait été violent. Mais les drogues et le choc ont aggravé sa réaction. Maintenant qu'ils savaient la vérité sur ce que le docteur Ishigami avait fait, il était possible qu'il veuille la réduire au silence.

« Natsuki, je veux appeler l'hôpital et vérifier l'état de Maman. Sagisawa-sensei disait qu'elle avait multiplié la sécurité et qu'ils surveillaient sa chambre, mais je suis inquiète. »

Natsuki récupéra une lampe de poche dans sa voiture et l'alluma pour trouver le téléphone. Elle composa rapidement le numéro de l'hôpital et transmit ses inquiétudes à la tête de la sécurité. Quand elle raccrocha, Natsuki l'observait, une lueur sauvage dans ses yeux forêt.

« Putain, Shizuru, ton front et ta lèvre saigne encore. » Grogna-t-elle. « Ce connard t'a frappée au visage, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais je vais bien. Vraiment, Natsuki. »

« Tu vas peut-être avoir besoin de point. » Elle poussa Shizuru dans la cuisine, prit quelque serviettes, les plia, puis effaça le sang de son front, se penchant dessus pour étudier la profondeur et la largeur de l'entaille. Un léger sifflement sortit de la bouche à Shizuru quand Natsuki bougea gentiment vers le sud pour essuyer le sang de sa lèvre inférieure.

L'équipe du labo arriva, et Natsuki les dirigea pour commencer à repérer la scène de crime.

Shizuru pria pour qu'il trouve une preuve, et qu'elle n'oriente pas vers son frère.

La rage noua les intestins de Natsuki. Shizuru était presque morte ce soir, elle l'avait presque perdue. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de qui avait essayé de la tuer. Son Frère ? Smere ou Muyo ? Ce docteur fou ?

Elle avait juré de ne pas s'en faire pour Shizuru, mais la pensée de la retrouver morte avait déchiré une partie d'elle-même. Elle aurait dû partir avec elle voir son frère, mais elle avait été trop occupée à se protéger elle-même pour réaliser quand ne restant pas avec Shizuru, elle avait laissé la jeune femme vulnérable. Ça n'arriverait plus. A partir de maintenant, elle la garderait jour et nuit. Elle trouverait l'homme qui l'avait attaquée et lui ferait payer cher.

Natsuki chercha à l'extérieur de la maison et découvrit que la vitre de derrière le vestiaire avait été forcée. Nao devait l'avoir manquer…

Elle montrait les empreintes à l'équipe criminalistique pour prélever les empreintes malgré la pluie qui compliquait les choses. Des buissons longeaient le mur près de la fenêtre et elle vit où ils avaient été piétinés pas le pied d'un homme, mais la pluie avait nettoyé les empreintes de pas. Pourtant elle demanda à l'équipe de chercher des empreintes dans la boue ou laisser par la boue sur le trottoir en face.

La recherche prit au moins deux heures. Nao était revenue, reportant que personne dans le voisinage n'avait vu une personne louche. Comment ce gars pouvait entrait et sortir sans être vu ? Ou avait-il ? Il devait se fondre si bien au paysage qu'il n'avait pas été vu comme un suspect.

Finalement, l'équipe finit, reportant ils avaient une empreinte partielle sur la cage d'escalier et qu'ils devaient la vérifier. Si elle appartenait à Reito, ce sera suffisant pour l'interroger. Peut-être suffisant pour un mandat d'arrêt pour chercher où il se trouvait. Voir s'il avait une planque de culottes en soir cachée quelque part attendant d'être utilisé sur une autre femme.

Elle trouva Shizuru sirotant une tasse de thé vert très chaud, un peu de couleur avait retrouvé ses joues, mais la contusion sur sa joue droite et son bras éveillaient de nouveau la rage mordante dans son ventre.

Nao arpentait le bas de l'escalier. « Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ici cette nuit, garder un œil ouvert si jamais le gars revenait ? »

Natsuki secoua la tête. « Non, je m'occupe de Viola-sensei. »

« Écoute, Kruger, ça ne me dérange pas de prendre un tour. »

« Je garde ça en mémoire. » Coupa Natsuki. « Fait juste en sorte que la piste avance. » Elle écarta Nao de la portée des oreilles de Shizuru. « Et laisse-moi savoir si quelque chose arrive avec Jiro Ishigami. Ah, vois si tu peux trouver le frère de Viola, Reito. Je veux l'interroger. »

Nao arqua un sourcil. « Tu penses que l'un d'entre eux est l'Etrangleur ? »

Natsuki haussa des épaules. « Le doc est trop vieux pour correspondre au profile, mais il peut être un copieur. »

« Et le frère ? »

« Une tête brulé, avec des problèmes d'alcool et de drogues, et il vient juste de recevoir des nouvelles traumatisantes. »

Nao siffla. « Il blâme Shizuru ? »

« C'est Viola-sensei, » Natsuki fixa sa partenaire. « Il a pu faire éclater sa rage sur le messager. Elle la confrontait plus tôt. »

« Je vais vérifier et tu restes en place. As-tu une idée d'où le frère a pu aller ? »

« D'après ses dossiers, il a un problème d'abus de boisson. Regarde dans les bars locaux et demande à tes mouchards. »

Nao acquiesça. « Je me mets dessus. »

Natsuki la remercia puis retourna vers Shizuru. La brunette lui jeta un regard, sa tasse de thé encore pleine, et ses mains qui l'entouraient tremblaient encore légèrement. Elle avait probablement besoin de quelque chose de plus fort.

« Viens. » Dit gentiment Natsuki. « Nous savons toutes les deux que tu ne vas pas réussir à dormir ici cette nuit. Prépare un sac. Tu viens chez moi. »

Le regard de Shizuru rencontra le sien, interrogateur, incertain.

« S'il te plaît Shizuru. J'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu ne sois pas en danger ce soir. Et le seul moyen que j'ai est de te garder avec moi. »

Shizuru fit la moue mais ne discuta pas. Natsuki l'a suivie en haut des marches, et attendit dans le couloir pendant que Shizuru jetait des affaires dans un sac. Cinq minutes après, elles étaient sur le chemin du duplex. Les épaules du docteur étaient raides, la tension visible sur son visage, son silence inquiétant la blunette.

La culpabilité et l'anxiété nouèrent l'estomac de Natsuki. Shizuru était presque morte cette nuit pendant qu'elle se protégeait elle-même. Un stratagème qui n'avait pas marché car quand elle avait pensé que Shizuru pouvait être morte, elle avait voulu la rejoindre.

-xox-

, et elle se sentait elle-même glisser dans le gris désolé, exigeant que sa but soit en vie. Si elle avait actuellement aidé quelqu'un. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi aveugle aux besoins de sa famille, comment pouvait-elle comprendre ceux d'un étranger ?

Quand Natsuki se gara, Shizuru assise, frissonnait comme si elle était dans la coquille d'un corps, et écoutait le crachin de la pluie tombant sur le toit, le vent hurlant des cieux comme si l'âme innocente des filles mortes criaient avec peine leur injustice. Engourdie, Shizuru l'autorisa à l'assister. Et quand Natsuki la guida vers sa chambre, plaça son sac que le lit et la dirigea vers la salle de bain, Shizuru était en pilote automatique, inconsciente du monde autour d'elle. Elle avait juste besoin de chaleur et d'oublier.

Natsuki fit couler l'eau chaude et la laissa seule, et Shizuru se déshabilla, se plaça sous le jet et ferma les yeux. Si seulement elle pouvait découvrir la vérité sur sa mère, l'horreur des mains de l'homme autour de sa gorge, envahissant sa chambre, son espace, son poids sur elle quand il comprimait l'air dans ses poumons.

Elle se savonna, nettoyant son corps, souhaitant qu'elle puisse enlever puanteur de violence qui avait envahie sa vie, mais rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire ne pourrait effacer la réalité. Des filles avaient été tuées à Tokyo. Un de ses patients pouvait être le tueur, et elle le protégeait au nom de son travail. Sa mère devait être en danger d'un homme auquel Shizuru avait confiance en sa vie. Et son petit frère souffrait, pensant qu'il était le fils d'un violeur, sa vie déraillait complètement. Elle n'avait aucune idée du quel l'avait attaqué, mais il était possible que chacun d'entre eux soit dangereux.

Finalement, l'eau commença à se rafraichir, et elle se sécha. Frissonnante, elle tira sur le short en coton et sa camisole qu'elle portait pour dormir, puis ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Natsuki était debout dans l'ombre, semblant sexy mais en colère, la silhouette d'une femme dans la tourmente, et la plus solide créature qu'elle n'est jamais connue.

La blunette la poussa vers le lit puis lui mit un verre dans sa main. « Je sais que tu aimes le thé, mais je n'en ai pas. C'est un gin tonic. »

Shizuru le but gloutonnement, avide de tout ce qui atténuerait la peine.

« Woo, doucement. » Natsuki prit sa main et la força à boire à petites gorgées. « Je veux que tu te calmes, pas que tu te soules. »

« Ara, je peux m'en sortir. » Chuchota Shizuru, la gorge brulante.

Natsuki posa une main dans la nuque de Shizuru, massant ses épaules pour enlever la tension. « Seigneur, Shizuru, tu portes toujours un masque, mais c'est bon tu peux te reposer sur moi ce soir. »

Se reposer sur elle, quand elle haïssait ce qu'elle était ? Quand elle avait raison sur tout. « Non, tu as raison. Je ne guéris personne, Natsuki. Ara, regardes ma famille, ils sont tous en train de se perdre. »

Furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas avoir vu ce qui se passait toutes ces années, elle se leva du lit et regarda dehors par les portes de verre coulissantes. A l'extérieure, la pluie diminuait en un crachin stable, et elle entendait le rugissement du tonnerre se perdant dans le lointain.

Natsuki se déplaça derrière elle, et Shizuru sentit son souffle dans sa nuque, sentit la présence de la détective l'entourer, tandis que la jeune femme caressait gentiment ses bras. « Non, Shizuru, j'avais tort. Tu aides les gens, juste ne les prenant en charge. »

Elle pivota, prête à débattre, se haïssant elle et le fait qu'elle avait échoué avec les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus. « Ma mère a été violée dans une prison faite par son agresseur toutes ces années, criant pour que je l'aide. Mon frère a vu son viol, et maintenant je réalise que ses problèmes ont commencé par ce traumatisme. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai lu des livres, je suis allée en cours, pensant tout connaître, alors que je ne savais _rien_ des personnes que j'aimais le plus. »

« Tu étais seulement une enfant quand ça s'est passé Shizuru. Tu dois t'être blessée et tu as grandi trop vite parce ce que tu devais prendre soin de tout le monde. » Natsuki replaça une mèche de cheveu châtain derrière son oreille, puis caressa son visage de sa paume, ses yeux émeraudes rencontrant les siens. « Qui a pris soin de toi ? Personne. »

« Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. »

« Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à le faire. » Dit Natsuki paisiblement. « Et tu aides les gens, Shizuru. Tu m'as ramenée une nouvelle fois à la vie. »

Le cœur de Shizuru s'emballa dans sa poitrine. « Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as ramenée à la vie quand j'étais morte à l'intérieure parce que tu as pris soin de moi. » Elle traça d'un doigt la mâchoire de la brunette, puis passa sur sa lèvre inférieure. « Certaines fois nous sommes aussi perdus car nous ne savons même pas que nous avons besoin d'un ami, et tu as quand même essayait de me sortir de là. Et tu l'as fait. »

Shizuru voulait la croire, elle voulait que la femme aux cheveux bleutés la prenne et efface la douleur, la fasse oublier que le tueur était à l'extérieur et qu'il voulait sa mort.

« Natsuki, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Si je pourrais avancer… »

Natsuki enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux, elle paraissait si sexy que les jambes de Shizuru faillirent se dérober. « Tu es la plus belle femme que je connaisse Shizuru. »

Pourtant, Shizuru la repoussait à cause de sa famille morte.

« Tu ne me crois pas encore. » Murmura-t-elle.

La peine traversa les yeux de Natsuki pendant un moment, et Shizuru regretta ses mots, mais elle ne voulait pas Natsuki parce que la femme avait pitié d'elle.

Les émeraudes croisèrent les rubis, scintillant avec désarroi et autres émotions. Envie. Désir. Pur désir charnel.

« La seule image dans ma tête tout de suite est toi, Shizuru. »

Natsuki pressa son front contre le sien, relâchant un souffle laborieux emplit d'agitation et un besoin si fort qu'il toucha profondément Shizuru.

« Pardon moi, mais tu es la seule femme à laquelle je puisse penser pour l'instant. La seule que je veux dans mes bras, dans ma vie. »

Shizuru leva une de ses mains, caressa la courbe de la mâchoire de Natsuki, sentit la tension et relâcha la passion grandissante entre elles d'une respiration haletante.

« C'est bon, Natsuki, d'avancer. De prendre soin de quelqu'un. »

« Mais j'ai tant perdu. Je… je ne pense pas que je survivrais à une autre perte. » Elle posa ses lèvres sur la joues de Shizuru, taquinant le coin de sa bouche. « Quand j'ai entendu l'appel du 911 et suis arrivée chez ti, quand je ne pouvais pas te trouver, Je-« Sa voix se rompit. « -Je pensais que j'allais te trouver morte… Je voulais mourir aussi. »

Les larmes emplirent les yeux de Shizuru, pour Natsuki, elle souffrait. Du besoin entre elles irrésistible, elle ne faisait attention à rien d'autre ce soir à part elles.

Natsuki ne s'était jamais sentie si pur et exposée, mais elle ne pouvait pas retenir la vérité. Shizuru avait raison de savoir que quelqu'un prenait soin d'elle, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Shizuru était la personne la plus généreuse qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée. Oui, sa famille lui manquait et elle haïssait le docteur qui était la raison de sa perte, mais elle avait posé sur un piédestal, et elle devait l'accepter. Et prendre soin de Shizuru ne diminuerait pas ces sentiments, parce que la femme comprenait ce que son cœur mélangeait. Le fait qu'elles étaient si différentes, et qu'elle touchait une part de Natsuki, qu'elle était capable de passer à travers la barrière froide de la détective, et la blunette était prête à l'accepter.

Elle voulait Shizuru, mais qu'elles aient un futur n'était pas le point. Elles avaient besoin de s'aimer cette nuit, et Natsuki voulait apaiser la douleur de Shizuru. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec tous les aspects de son travail, mais qui était-elle pour dire que ce n'était pas utile quand tout ce que Natsuki faisait était de nettoyer le désordre ?

« Natsuki… »

Une douce chaleur s'étendit dans la poitrine de la détective quand Shizuru prononça son prénom. Le touché de la brunette sur son visage enflammait ses désirs, réchauffant sa peau pâle avec désir si ardent que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Natsuki n'avait pas eu d'amant depuis la mort de sa famille. Elle n'en avait pas voulu d'une, mais elle voulait Shizuru maintenant. Pas parce qu'elle était magnifique et qu'elle-même la voulait, mais parce qu'elle était la plus douce, la plus aimante sur Terre.

« Je-je te veux, Shizuru, mais tu as besoin d'aller te coucher seule, je comprends. » Murmura Natsuki, essayant si fort de repousser le rougissement qui se formait sur ses joues.

Un petit sourire vacilla dans les yeux vermeils de Shizuru et elle se pencha pour chuchoter dans l'oreille de la blunette, adorant le ton chancelant mais ensorcelant de la détective. « Ara, je veux aller me coucher… mais pas seule. »

Le pouls de Natsuki redoubla au moment où le docteur prit sa main et la plaça sur sa poitrine, le rougissement tournant maintenant à un rouge mur. Le cœur de Shizuru battait sous la paume de Natsuki, son souffle erratique tandis que sa poitrine montait et descendait. Elle lança un regard au visage de la jeune femme et ne put s'empêcher de sentir un feu ardent engloutir son corps.

Natsuki baissa doucement sa main et unirent ses lèvres aux siennes. Puis elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Un gémissement échappa à Shizuru, et elle enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure aux reflets bleutés. Leurs lèvres s'unissant à nouveau tandis que Natsuki la revendiquait sienne tel qu'elle avait voulu le faire depuis la première fois où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, quand elle savait que c'était mal. Mais rien n'avait semblé si juste. Elle glissa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès, suppliant d'être acceptée. Shizuru sourit et écarta volontiers ses lèvres, et Natsuki glissa sa langue, entrainant la sienne dans une danse passionnée. Le désir grandit, le baiser devint plus rapide, plus audacieux tandis que Shizuru descendait ses mains sur ses épaules, agrippant, griffant le col de sa chemise blanche, haletant sans pour autant rompre le baiser.

Shizuru dirigea ses mains sur le devant et commença à déboutonner le tissu invoulu. Aussitôt qu'elle eut fini, Natsuki la jeta au sol, encore plus excitée de sentir les seins nus de Shizuru contre les siens. Un murmure de désir franchit les lèvres de Shizuru alors que ses mains parcouraient le corps de la blunette, gravant l'image d'une Natsuki sans chemise, uniquement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge noir. Natsuki formait un chemin de sa nuque à ses seins avec ses lèvres, ses mains posées sur la taille de Shizuru, et ses tétons raidis, ne demandant que la bouche de la blunette. La chaleur rejoignait son centre, et elle la caressa, descendant gentiment les liens de la camisole de Shizuru, léchant, suçant ses tétons à travers le tissu, les mouillants de sa bouche avide.

Shizuru grogna son nom et reversa sa tête, perdue dans les sensations que la blunette créait avec sa bouche. Natsuki fit glisser sa camisole, l'exposant à son touché. Mais elle s'arrêta pour apprécier la poitrine de Shizuru, y déposant des baisers tandis que Shizuru commençait à balancer ses hanches contre les siennes. Elle captura un téton entre les lèvres, le torturant alors qu'elle glissait sa main sur les cuisses de Shizuru. Elle mouillait, son boxer en coton glissant facilement pour révéler sa chaleur humide, le parfum de son désir stimulant le sien. Shizuru l'enleva, et Natsuki la rapprocha, glissant deux doigts entre ses jambes et caressant son centre, amenant de petits gémissements interrompant le silence de la pièce.

La blunette porta son révolue sur l'autre sein, l'aimant de la même façon, introduisant à moitié ses doigts en Shizuru jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande pour plus. Son propre corps palpitant de désir, et elle éloigna sa bouche de celle de Shizuru.

« Dans la chambre. » Dit Natsuki tandis qu'elle déposait de petits baisers sur son cou.

Shizuru hocha de la tête et son sens rationnel prit le dessus suffisamment longtemps pour que Natsuki ferme et verrouille les portes coulissantes, puis elle souleva et porta la brunette jusqu'à son lit. Shizuru enleva sa camisole, offrant avec audace la vue de son corps nu éclairé par la faible lueur d'une lampe à Natsuki. Comme plus tôt, Natsuki retint son souffle à sa vue. Shizuru était en effet la plus belle femme qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée.

Déjà privée de sa chemise, Natsuki enleva son jean ainsi que ses autres vêtements.

« Natsuki… » Chuchota Shizuru tandis que la détective s'agenouillait sur le lit et écartait ses jambes.

Shizuru essaya de l'atteindre, mais elle voulait faire ce cadeau à Shizuru. Natsuki approcha sa bouche de son centre, traçant son chemin de la cuisse de Shizuru à son centre humide, utilisant sa langue pour l'aimer de la manière qu'elle voulait. Shizuru gémit à nouveau, frémissant alors que Natsuki léchait et suçait son clitoris. Le feu ardent grandit à chacune de ses caresses, à chaque coup de langue, puis soudain ses tremblements augmentèrent et elle se tendit à la délivrance. Sa respiration laborieuse, elle agrippa les couvertures du lit tandis que les vagues de plaisirs berçaient son corps.

Natsuki se releva à sa hauteur, la chevauchant tandis qu'elle jouait une nouvelle fois avec ses seins. Sentant la chaleur remontait son corps, Shizuru posa ses mains sur les joues de Natsuki et l'entraina dans un baiser fougueux. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une danse endiablée, combattant pour la dominance alors qu'elles exploraient la bouche l'une de l'autre. Shizuru gémit et leva doucement ses bras pour enlacer son aimée, sentant le désir atteindre la jeune femme.

Natsuki unit ses hanches avec celles de Shizuru, réprimant un gémissement sourd. Appréciant sentir son corps se frotter contre celui de la femme sous elle. Elle laissa une main flâner sur le ventre de Shizuru, sentant ses muscles se contracter alors qu'elle se penchait, le chatouillement sous ses doigts alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'unique chose qu'elle désirait le plus. Ecartant à nouveau ses jambes, Natsuki descendit ses doigts sur ses lèvres humides, faisant se arquer Shizuru. Un petit chuchotement s'échappa de sa bouche, signalant à Natsuki d'entrer en elle, d'aller doucement.

Mais la blunette ne semblait pas vouloir aller doucement, et à la place, Shizuru se arqua à nouveau, plus haut, poussant ses hanches vers le haut jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Natsuki entrent complétement.

Natsuki voulait le faire durer, être bonne pour Shizuru, la faire oublier cet homme qui l'avait faite souffrir, pas qu'elle n'aimait pas aller doucement. Jamais elle ne la blesserait, elle voulait la protéger et lui donner du plaisir.

Shizuru griffa légèrement de ses ongles le dos de Natsuki, créant de petits traits rouges sur sa peau lisse, faisant grogner la blunette d'une faible douleur. Natsuki ramena ses lèvres à celles de Shizuru, l'embrassant profondément, sa passion croissant tandis que les muscles de Shizuru se contractaient autour de ses doigts. Shizuru entoura la taille de Natsuki avec ses jambes, suivant le rythme stable qu'elle créait avec ses doigts.

Elle entrât plus profondément alors que Shizuru la suppliait d'aller plus vite, voulant plus. Spirale incontrôlable du désir, l'animal intérieur de Natsuki surgit jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie où elles étaient seul compter ce qu'elle voulait le plus en ce moment, le besoin de faire l'amour à cette femme, l'amenant au plaisir.

Shizuru s'agrippa plus encore à elle, la tenant fermement. Juste quand ses résistances tombèrent, Shizuru cria son nom et commença à frémir de nouveau. Des sensations si fortes que son corps entier frissonnait alors qu'elle cherchait plus haut jusqu'à une dernière pénétration, Natsuki sentit ses muscles se contractaient autour de ses doigts fins.

Le nom de Shizuru s'échappa des lèvres de Natsuki tandis qu'elle l'embrassait sa tempe, autorisant la femme sous elle à se reconnecter à la réalité bien que des frissons traversaient encore son corps. Elle l'enlaça, animée par l'intense plaisir de joindre son corps à celui de Shizuru, de la sentir en vie dans ses bras, et savoir qu'elle avait effacé la peine de la brunette et qu'elle lui avait apportée du plaisir. Elle se laissa tomber sur le côté et prit le docteur dans ses bras, pas préoccupée à ce que la femme lui retourne la faveur bientôt. Tout ce qui importait était Shizuru, et qu'elle soit en sécurité et dans ses bras.

Shizuru se blottit dans les bras de Natsuki, son dos face à elle. ET pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait en sécurité et qu'on prenait soin d'elle. Bien que, quelque part dans un recoin de son cerveau, un alarme sonnée, lui rappelant de ne pas trop attendre de leur ébats, que Natsuki avait une barrière et qu'une seule nuit ne voulait pas dire qu'elles avaient un futur ensemble. Mais elle réduisit cette voix au silence, incapable de tolérer la pensée que Natsuki la quitterait. Elle avait besoin de ses bras cette nuit, ses lèvres, son corps. Mais plus que ça, elle avait besoin de croire que sa vie gardait encore des promesses de bonheur, pas juste l'étalage sans fin de tristesse et dysfonctionnement. Qu'elle pouvait avoir une chance d'avoir une famille qui se faisait confiance et s'aimait et prenait soin les uns des autres.

Et une personne qui ne la quitterait jamais.

Elle sentit Natsuki remontait les couvertures sur elles et elle se tourna pour faire face à la jeune femme, la questionnant.

« Tout va bien Shizuru. Tu as besoin de te reposer. » Dit Natsuki avec un sourire fatigué.

Shizuru fixa ces profonds yeux verts et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. « Ookini, Natsuki. »

'_Merci beaucoup.'_

Elle sentit un bras chaud entourer sa taille et la rapprocher, l'autorisant à poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Natsuki, entendre son cœur calme battre près de son oreille. Shizuru ferma les yeux et accueillit ce son fort et stable qui berça son sommeil, sa respiration ralentissant dans un sommeil réparateur.

« Bonne nuit, Shizuru… »

* * *

Une douce fin cette fois-ci pour compenser celle précédante plutôt -carrement- sadique ^^

Merci à Yuri-Fan ! Ah et je rappelle que si vous avez une fanfic que vous voudriez: demander, n'hésiter pas.

A bientôt pour la suite ! (je peux le dire car c'est très bientôt la fin et moi aussi je la veux en français xD)


	9. Protect Me Part 1

**Protect Me**

**By Nai89**

Traduction : **Applegreed**

Un grand merci à ma beta Yuri, aux reviewers et lecteurs ;)

J'ai coupé le chapitre en deux comme prévu au départ par l'auteur, sinon vous l'aurez eu bien plus tard et il aurait été moins agréable à lire. (un gros pavé d'au moins 30 pages word ^^')

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Protect Me (Part 1)**

Reito marchait et marchait en cercle dans Tokyo, sortant d'un bar pour ratterrir dans un autre, essayant désespérément de noyer la voix martelant l'intérieur de sa tête.

'_C'est ta faute si Père est parti. Tu lui as dit que Maman était dans le lit avec un autre homme. C'est ta faute si ta mère a été malade toutes ces années. Tu étais si effrayé pour voir ce qui se passait vraiment. C'est ta faute si elle vit dans ce lit d'__horreur comme un putain de légume.'_

Mais il la haïssait encore. La détestait pour l'avoir laissé, pour ne pas avoir été suffisamment forte pour combattre le docteur, pour ne pas avoir dit à quelqu'un ce qui se passait. La détestait pour s'être creusée cette coquille vive et pour ne pas l'aimer. Il avait besoin d'elle comme il avait besoin de son père. Mais les deux l'avaient laissé. Et maintenant il avait perdu Shizuru, aussi. Il avait vu ce regard dans ses yeux quand elle lui a dit la vérité sur leur mère. Elle pensait qu'il ne valait rien depuis si longtemps, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore totalement abandonné. Mais il était allé trop loin cette nuit, parce qu'elle le blâmait d'avoir brisé leur famille. Pour ne pas avoir sauvé leur mère.

Avalant un autre scotch, il savoura la brulure de l'alcool descendant dans sa gorge. Il agrippa la bordure du bar, faisant signe au barman pour un autre. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour apaiser la rage aveugle qui mordait ses intestins. Ça et la culpabilité de merde qui était plus douloureuse que chacun des passages à tabac qu'il avait pris des mains des prêteurs quand il ne les avait pas payés. Mais le soulagement refusait de venir.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Le cœur battant, il descendit sa boisson, jeta un peu d'espèce sur le comptoir, puis sortit. Il devait voir sa mère. Découvrir si Shizuru avait menti.

Trouver ce docteur.

Et s'il avait abusé de sa mère, s'il l'avait forcée, Reito le tuerait.

-xox-

La sonnerie de son portable ramena Natsuki à la réalité à 5 heures du matin. Les filles étaient mortes et une autre avait pu mourir. Elle devait retourner travailler.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Shizuru, puis la laissa dormir paisiblement, sa mâchoire se serra encore à la vue des bleus sur son front et son cou. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce connard s'enfuir avec ce qu'il avait fait ou il blesserait à nouveau Shizuru.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, elle l'attrapa et se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire du café.

« Kruger. »

« C'est Midori. L'équipe technique a trouvé quelque chose sur les ordis. Ça a peut-être un lien, Natsuki, donc je veux que tu sois ici pour en discuter avec eux. »

« Je serais là rapidement. » Elle passa une main sur ses yeux.

« As-tu le mandat pour les dossiers de Viola-sensei ? »

« Oui, tu peux le prendre quand tu arriveras. »

Shizuru n'allait pas aimer ça, mais elle avait raison. Elle devait faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Juste quand elle avait à localiser son frère, et le mettre sous microscope.

Le temps qu'elle s'habille, Shizuru se retourna, son regard endormi rencontrant ces émeraudes encore endormies. « Ara, où va ma Natsuki ? »

Natsuki arqua un sourcil de surprise. « _Ta_ Natsuki ? » Dit-elle, quelque chose de souriant et bousculant dans sa tête, comme si elle était confuse par la possessivité utilisée dans la phrase de Shizuru.

Notant son erreur, les yeux de Shizuru s'écarquillèrent un bref moment et une teinte rose commença à se former sur ses joues. « A-Ara… Je- »

Natsuki se rapprocha, et traça d'un doigt fin la lèvre inférieure de Shizuru, la coupant. Elle voulait sauter de nouveau dans le lit et lui faire l'amour encore une fois. « Rencontrer la Capitaine… L'équipe technique peut avoir trouvé un lien grâce aux ordinateurs des victimes. »

« Laisses-moi m'habiller et je viens avec toi. »

La détective secoua la tête. « Personne ne sait que tu es ici. Reste au lit et repose-toi, Shizuru. Tu en as besoin. » Elle toucha le bleu sur son front, caressant gentiment sa peau pourpre. « Et tu l'as méritée. »

« Tu vas… Tu vas revenir ? »

Natsuki hocha la tête avec gravité tandis que la peine reprenait place dans ses yeux. « Bien sûr. »

Elle voulait l'effacer. La voulait encore, énormément. « Aussitôt que je pourrai. »

Son regard se détacha de ses seins nus parfaitement visibles à travers le drap, elle recula. Elle devait partir maintenant. Elle avait une affaire à résoudre, et si son frère était impliqué, elle devrait l'arrêter. Puis elle perdrait Shizuru parce qu'elle la détestera pour ça.

Shizuru se sentit dépossédée et seule quand Natsuki passa la porte d'entrée. Elle se dit que la femme reviendrait. Qu'elle ne partirait pas pour toujours. Mais le vide palpitait en elle la rappelant à la réalité. Quelqu'un voulait sa mort.

Elle ferma ses yeux et essaya de se rendormir, mais des images de l'homme l'attaquant la nuit précédente l'assaillaient. Les souvenirs de sa confrontation avec Reito suivirent, ainsi que la vérité sur le docteur Ishigami. Elle voulait le confronter en personne, lui demander comment il avait pu abuser de ses patients d'une telle manière. Et elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait cru si aveuglement, même autoriser à être son mentor dans ses études de psychologie alors qu'il n'était que mensonge.

Alors qu'il avait détruit sa famille.

La colère qu'elle avait combattue la veille, refit surface avec sa sœur, la vengeance. Elle devait rendre visite à sa mère. Lui assurer qu'elle était finalement au courant de ce que cet horrible homme lui avait fait. Tout ce qu'elle avait souffert et qu'elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'aider dans sa convalescence.

L'adrénaline l'envahissant, elle s'habilla rapidement, puis appela un taxi. Pendant qu'elle attendait, elle écrivit une note pour Natsuki lui disant qu'elle allait à l'hôpital. D'abord elle devait prendre une douche. Après avoir visitée sa mère, elle avait un rendez-vous avec son groupe de discussion des déviants sexuels. Pas très intelligent de le faire avec l'odeur de sa session avec Natsuki sur elle.

Quand le taxi arriva, elle verrouilla la porte de Natsuki, puis demanda au taxi de l'emmener chez elle. Pendant un moment elle hésita à l'intérieur du taxi, récalcitrante à aller à l'intérieur. La nuit dernière elle était presque morte là-bas. Mais elle refusait de laisser un psychopathe l'éloigner de sa propre maison, ou d'être piégée par la peur. Si elle l'était, elle ne serait pas meilleure que les patients qu'elle traitait.

Pourtant, entrer dans sa maison obscure fit descendre un frisson le long de son échine, la raison pour laquelle elle avait quitté sa maison la veille se mit à crier dans sa tête. L'odeur de la peur et du danger imprégnaient l'air, et les empreintes digitales recouvertes de poussière étaient présentes sur les portes, les fenêtres, le téléphone, et partout où elle regardait.

Au moins Natsuki avait demandé quelqu'un pour remettre le courant, et elle appuya sur l'interrupteur tandis qu'elle s'avançait lentement dans sa maison. Elle aurait dû laisser Natsuki venir avec elle, vérifier l'intérieur avant qu'elle n'y retourne. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser grandir cette dépendance.

Son portable sonna, et elle décrocha, tremblante à l'idée qu'une autre fille eut été tuée. Ou peut-être avaient-ils localisé Jiro Ishigami.

Elle vérifia le numéro. Son service.

« Shizuru Viola à l'appareil. »

« Viola-sensei, Sagisawa-sensei m'a demandée de vous appeler, » Dit une voix d'homme. « Votre mère a été bouleversée cette nuit et vous demande. »

« J'arrive. » Le cœur de Shizuru s'affola alors qu'elle raccrochait, ferma les verrous de sa porte et sauta dans la douche. Yohko sevrait sa mère de certaines drogues. Etait-elle devenue cohérente ? Etait-elle finalement capable de transmettre les détails de son abus ?

Elle se dépêchait de s'habiller et sortit. Il faisait encore sombre dehors alors qu'elle se précipitait à sa voiture. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pouvait arriver pour le bain matinal de sa mère. Peut-être pourrait-elle coiffer ses cheveux…

Dans le garage elle batailla avec ses clés, sauta dans sa voiture, puis pressa le bouton de verrouillage, mais juste quand elle le fit, un souffle feutré effleura son cou. Le coup d'une aiguille piquant sa peau envoya une peur froide à travers son corps.

La peur dura seulement une seconde, avant que la noirceur ne descende et qu'elle y disparaisse.

-xox-

Natsuki observa l'équipe technique lui montrer comment ils avaient tracé les comptes MySpace, notant les différents serveurs et les difficultés pour traquer les réelles identités et adresses.

« Nous avons découvert un lien commun. » Dit Hoshi, un des gars de l'équipe. « Bien que la femme utilisait différents noms, quand elle contactait ces victimes, l'e-mail est originaire d'un ordinateur source. »

« Attend. » Interrompit Natsuki. « Donc les victimes communiquaient avec une autre femme ? »

L'homme aux cheveux corbeaux acquiesça. « C'est ce que ça montre… Ta théorie peut être correcte après tout, Kruger-san. »

Natsuki jeta un coup d'œil à Midori puis revint à l'homme. « Très bien montres-moi la source. »

Natsuki se figea, choquée alors que l'info apparaissait sur l'écran : la maison de Shizuru Viola.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Les yeux de Midori n'étaient plus que deux fentes. « C'est la maison de … » Elle se tourna vers Natsuki. « Qui a accès à son ordinateur ? »

L'esprit de Natsuki s'activa à pleine vitesse. « Au travail, peut-être sa secrétaire mais je suis sûre que les dossiers de Shizuru sont protégés par un mot de passe.

« Et chez elle ? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant toujours, puis grimaça. « Son frère… ? »

« Tu sais où il est ? »

« Nous le cherchons en ce moment. »

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ? D'un autre côté tous ces noms sont ceux de femmes. »

Natsuki se repassa toutes les infos dans sa tête et soudain un flash de cheveux roses entra dans sa tête. « Elle a un travailleur pour faire ses rénovations, mais c'est une jeune fille. Ça ne correspond pas au profil. »

« Et si elle était déguisée ? » Demanda Midori. « Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu sais vraiment de cette fille ? »

Natsuki fronça des sourcils. Elle avait le frère pour le crime mais mieux valait vérifier chaque possibilité. « Rien. »

Midori la fixa un long moment. « Donnes-moi son nom et je chercherai. »

« Son nom est Shiho Munakata. »

« Merci. »

Natsuki recollait le profil, l'histoire familiale de Shizuru, le docteur abusif. Elle avait manqué quelque chose elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Je veux voir les dossiers des patients de Shizuru. » Puis une autre pensée la frappa. « Et si un des patients de Kyoto de Shizuru avait volé l'identité de Hastumomo et l'avait suivie ici ? »

« Un patient mécontent qu'elle aurait laissé derrière ? » Dit Midori, rejoignant le train de pensée de Natsuki. « Alors Shizuru devrait être au centre de cela. »

« Dieu. » Elle glissa une main humide sur son cou. « J'ai besoin des dossiers de Shizuru de Kyoto. Et j'ai besoin de lui parler. Peut-être qu'elle pourra nous donner un nom. » Son Cœur se souleva. « Ils avaient déjà essayé de la tuer une fois, ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas réussi. »

-xox-

Reito voulait tellement tuer Jiro Ishigami qu'il pouvait sentir son sang. Si le docteur savait que les flics étaient après lui, il se protège surement. Il pouvait venir après pour voir la mère de Reito et qu'elle reste silencieuse.

Souriant à ses brillantes idées, il récupéra son portable et chercha le numéro du Dr. Ishigami. Il l'appela mais tomba sur le répondeur du bâtard. Ishigami lui avait toujours dit de l'appeler s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Le vieil homme n'avait pas seulement prétendu être son ami, mais avait essayé de jouer le papa.

Parce que c'était son père ?

« Oi. » Dit-il. « C'est Reito. » Il hésita, laissa sa voix se craquelée, ajoutant une petite pointe dramatique. « Ecoute, Shizuru m'a raconté les trucs étranges que le nouveau docteur lui a dit. Je suis sur le chemin pour voir Maman maintenant parce que je ne peux pas y croire. »

Il mit fin à l'appel, laissant cette note et espérant que l'homme allait mordre à l'appât. Tapotant son couteau qu'il gardait dans sa botte, il se dirigea vers un taxi et lui fit signe. Il devait voir sa mère par lui-même. Lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Puis il attendrait que le doc se montre.

Et il lui ferait payer pour lui avoir volé sa mère.

-xox-

Shizuru avait froid. Les frissons glacés pénétraient jusqu'à ses os. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Son estomac était retourné. Et elle peinait à lever ses membres lourdes.

Où était-elle ? Et que c'était-il passé ?

Un frisson de peur se répandit en elle tandis que ses souvenirs revenaient lentement. Elle s'était rendue chez elle pour se changer, mais quelqu'un l'avait assailli. La peur augmenta, gonflée par la panique. Le voyeur… Il devait l'attendre dans le garage, sachant qu'elle retournerait pour prendre sa voiture et qu'elle serait seule. Puis il l'a attrapée.

Et où l'avait-il emmené ?

Elle essaya à nouveau de bouger, mais ses mains étaient attachées, ses pieds étaient liés au niveau de ses chevilles. Le sol en dessous d'elle était froid et dur… Un sous-sol peut-être ? Etait-elle dans une maison ? Dans Tokyo ? Ou l'avait-il conduite hors de la ville, si loin que personne ne la retrouvera ?

Non, les autres filles ont été trouvées près de Tokyo. Les photos de leurs corps morts la hantèrent. Serait-elle la prochaine ?

Non… elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Il y avait trop de chose à faire encore. Sa mère pourrait finalement guérir. Et Natsuki… Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait. Qu'elle lui ferait encore l'amour. Qu'il y avait quelque chose qui valait la peine de vivre.

Elle prit de profondes respirations, essayant désespérément de se calmer. L'air sentait la pourriture, le vieux et la moisissure, le tout colmatant ses narines. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et chercha dans l'obscurité, mais d'où elle était, il faisait si sombre qu'elle ne pouvait seulement voir que des ombres. Un sanglot faillit passer ses lèvres, mais elle se contrôla pour le retenir. Elle devait rester calme. Découvrir où elle se situait. Pour que Natsuki puisse la trouver.

Natsuki… est-ce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait disparu ? Pendant combien de temps a-t-elle été inconsciente ?

Et qui la retenait ? Qui était là maintenant, l'observant ?

Riant à la peur contenue dans son souffle laborieux ?

Etait-ce l'un de ses patients ?

-xox-

L'intestin de Natsuki commença à ressentir la même sensation malade qu'elle avait le jour où Takeda fut relâché.

Le jour où elle a perdu sa mère.

Shizuru.

Mon Dieu.

Elle pria que ses intestins aient tort, mais il y avait trop de variables. Beaucoup trop de suspects portés disparus. Le docteur qui avait blessé la mère de Shizuru n'avait toujours pas été trouvé. Ni son frère. Et il y avait la liste des patients du centre de recherche mental de l'hôpital de Tokyo et Kyoto.

Elle devait parler à Shizuru.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa lèvre supérieure, elle l'appela chez elle du bureau du Capitaine. Une sonnerie. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Pas de réponse.

'_Elle peut ne pas répondre à ton téléphone, baka.'_

Vrai. Elle essaya son portable, et le laissa sonner et sonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur son répondeur. « Shizuru, c'est Natsuki. Appelles-moi tout de suite. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. »

Midori entra quelques seconds après. « Hoshi est en train de retracer la vie de Viola-san à Kyoto. »

Natsuki hocha de la tête, son pouls battant d'une énergie nerveuse. « Shizuru ne répond pas au téléphone. Je vais vérifier chez moi, voir si elle est là. »

Midori hocha à son tour de la tête. « Je te fais savoir ce qu'on trouve sur Kyoto. »

« Et je veux savoir aussitôt qu'on a mis la main sur son frère. »

« Bien sûr. Prends le mandat et vas regarder les dossiers sur ses patients, aussi. »

Natsuki fourra le mandat dans la poche de son manteau de cuir, puis se précipita hors du centre pour rejoindre sa voiture. Le soleil essayait de percer les nuages gris mais échouaient lamentablement. Elle se faufila facilement dans la circulation, le trafic matinal encore fluide, et se rendit chez elle en dix minutes. Se gara rapidement, elle s'élança dans les escaliers.

Sûre de trouver Shizuru encore au lit, dormant paisiblement. Elle était juste paranoïaque. Le Sort ne serait pas si cruel pour laisser ce tueur la trouver, pas dans son appart.

Mais et si elle les avait observées ?

La porte était verrouillée. Bon signe. Et elle ne voyait aucune indication comme quoi on aurait forcé sa porte. Prenant une profonde respiration, elle ouvrit la porte, criant le nom de Shizuru alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le lit était vide.

'_Merde'_

Priant pour qu'elle soit dans la douche, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain mais ne vit rien, excepté les serviettes où elles les avaient laissées la nuit dernière. Les souvenirs l'assaillirent. Elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras à nouveau. Sentir la femme lui crier son nom de plaisir.

La panique la menaça, mais elle se rassura : elle était probablement allée à l'hôpital. Elle devait être inquiète pour sa mère. Natsuki appela l'hôpital, mais sa secrétaire lui dit qu'elle n'était pas encore là. Elle s'appuya contre la porte, se força à penser comme un flic et non pas comme une femme qui venait peut-être de perdre une personne très importante pour elle. Qu'aurait fait Shizuru en premier ?

Rentrer chez elle pour prendre une douche et s'habiller.

Mais elle avait besoin d'une voiture. Pourquoi cette femme ne l'avait pas appelée ?

Parce qu'elle était indépendante. Parce qu'elle prenait soin d'elle-même depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne se reposait sur personne. Et même si elle avait fait l'amour à Shizuru, même si elle lui avait promis de la protéger, elle n'avait jamais parlé d'une relation à long terme.

Parce qu'elle avait une peur absurde.

Elle était même plus terrifiée maintenant. Terrifiée de la perdre. Terrifiée qu'elle est fait une énorme erreur en la protégeant elle-même au lieu de s'autoriser à aimer Shizuru. La culpabilité se mélangea à une peur froide, et elle se rua dans sa chambre, regardant sur la table de nuit, puis dans la cuisine et trouva une note. Expirant de soulagement, elle la prit et la lut.

_Natsuki,_

_Pardonne-moi, mais je dois voir ma mère. J'ai pris un taxi. Je t'appelle plus tard._

_Merci pour la nuit dern__ière._

_Shizuru._

Broyant la note dans sa main, Natsuki prit son casque et courut à sa Ducati pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible chez Shizuru. Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient à travers les nuages, mais le tonnerre grondait au loin. Elle dépassa facilement le peu de voitures, remerciant sa moto, et traversa le pont, se faufila dans les rues de Tokyo jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à celle voulut. Elle gara sa moto et enleva hâtivement son casque pendant qu'elle grimpait les marches. La porte était verrouillée, et elle frappa, sonna à plusieurs reprises.

Pas de réponse.

Son cœur commença à s'emballer à nouveau, le répit accordé par la note envolée, quand elle remarqua que la porte du garage était ouverte. Lâchant son casque, elle sortit son arme de son holster et se déplaça précautionneusement jusqu'à la porte, prête à tirer si il y avait un problème. Son cœur s'arrêta quand elle vit le sac à main de Shizuru sur le sol du garage à côté de sa porte de voiture ouverte. Ses clés près du pneu, le contenu de son sac dispersé sur le béton, des gouttelettes de sang éclaboussant la peinture de sa voiture.

Ses jambes lâchèrent presque quand la réalité la frappa.

Shizuru avait été enlevée.

-xox-

Reito se glissa dans l'hôpital, longeant les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les escaliers. Il était encore tôt, l'équipe était maigre et le lieu silencieux. Il avait vu un garde de sécurité sur le chemin, mais il avait attendu jusqu'à ce que le garde regarde autre part, puis l'avait esquivé. Il avança doucement dans le couloir, se glissant dans les toilettes quand une autre infirmière apparut, puis attendit qu'elle rejoigne l'accueil pour s'élancer dans la chambre de sa mère.

Il hésita quand il vit sa mère allongée dans le lit, ses cheveux grisonnants étendus sur l'oreiller blanc. Elle dormait, semblant paisible, et son cœur palpita de ses souvenirs brisés. L'avait-il méprise toutes ces années ? A-t-elle été violé, criant pour de l'aide, et il avait mal interprété la situation ?

Les larmes ruisselèrent de ses yeux et tombèrent de son menton. Il l'avait haït presque toute sa vie. Il ne lui avait pas du tout rendue visite l'année dernière.

La peine, la colère, la douleur d'avoir perdu sa famille l'assaillirent, et il s'écroula dans une chaise, posant sa tête sur le bord du lit à côté de sa main et commença à sangloter. Cette haine pour elle avait renversée toute sa vie, ruinée tout ce qu'il touchait. Et il avait eu tort…

Maintenant cette même haine brulait tel un acide dans ses intestins, excepté qu'elle était animée par ce bâtard de toubib.

Comment sa mère pouvait-elle le pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Et comment pourrait-elle l'aimer s'il était le fils de ce monstre ?

Soudain il sentit ses doigts passer sur sa tête, la sentit lui caresser les cheveux comme elle le faisait quand il était encore qu'un petit garçon. Il leva légèrement sa tête et regarda dans ses yeux rouges vermeils. Ils semblaient plus clairs maintenant qu'ils ne l'ont été la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Et cette douceur brisa son cœur.

« Ara, Reito… Tout va bien aller. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha de la tête, puis serra sa main. C'était maintenant, parce qu'il pouvait faire ça bien.

Elle sourit et il se blotti plus très, prenant du réconfort tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux. Ils étaient assis depuis un long moment, elle l'apaisant, lui chuchotant qu'il était désolé, qu'il voulait réparer le passé.

« Aishiteiru, Reito. Je l'ai toujours fait. »

« Je-je t'aime, aussi, Maman. » Ces sentiments au bord de ses lèvres, avec la question qu'il n'osait pas poser. Etait-il le fils de son violeur ? Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer alors ?

Dans le couloir, le bruit des chaussures et du chariot brisa le silence. Essayant les larmes de son visage, il se remit sur ses pieds et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer son visage.

« Ne pars pas Reito. » Dit-elle doucement. « Restes et parles-moi. »

« Je ne pars pas, Maman, » Dit-il. « Je vais juste me nettoyer. »

Elle acquiesça, et il entrât dans la salle de bain, faisant couler l'eau, dégoutté par lui-même. Il avait une mine horrible, les yeux vitreux par trop d'alcool et le manque de sommeil. Et il sentait le scotch et la transpiration. Sa mère méritait mieux. Il retournerait à l'hôtel et se doucherait. Trouverait le moyen de reprendre son ancienne vie. Expier le trouble qu'il a causé à sa mère et Shizuru.

Le ramenant dans la chambre d'hôpital, la porte du couloir grinça. Une des infirmières surement. Mais il jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte et agrippa le bord du lavabo quand il vit le Dr. Ishigami entrer dans la chambre. Habillé d'un ensemble de chirurgien, il pouvait ne pas l'avoir identifié, mais Reito connaissait trop l'homme et reconnut son allure. Le fils arrogant d'une salope. Sa mère lâcha un gémissement sourd, et Reito vit le docteur lever une aiguille dans une main. Ishigami avait drogué sa mère et pris avantage d'elle dans son état incapable de se défendre.

Aujourd'hui ça allait s'arrêter.

Cherchant dans sa botte, il retira son couteau. Retenant son souffle, il attendit jusqu'à ce que le docteur soit proche du lit de sa mère, puis surgit hors de la salle de bain et saisit son cou. Avec un grognement de rage pur, il élança la lame dans la gorge de l'homme.

Il commença à l'enfoncer dans la peau d'Ishigami et draina la vie hors de lui, puis… puis sa mère cria.

-xox-

Le pouls de Natsuki s'emballa. Aussitôt qu'elle obtînt la liste des patients de Shizuru, elle appela les autres agents pour qu'ils les traquent. Si l'un d'entre eux avait Shizuru, elle utilisera toutes les ressources disponibles pour trouver le voyeur et la sauver.

Les images de ce que le tueur pouvait être en train de lui faire tourmentaient la détective alors qu'elle arrivait à l'hôpital, mais son portable sonna, et elle décrocha. « Détective Kruger. »

« Kruger, c'est Midori. Le chef de la sécurité vient juste d'appeler et dit que Jiro Ishigami s'est montré dans la chambre de Viola-san, et que le frère de Shizuru était là. Il a essayé de tuer l'homme mais sa mère a crié et la sécurité a intervenu. »

« Je suis à l'hôpital. Je vais parler au frère. »

Elle raccrocha et se précipita dans les escaliers, son pouls la mit à rude épreuve. Elle ne voulait pas penser que Reito aurait pu blesser sa propre sœur mais qui sait comment était-il vraiment dérangé ? Natsuki voulait lui tirer la vérité même si elle devrait l'arracher.

Un agent de sécurité la rencontra dans le couloir. « Ishigami-sensei a été poignardé mais il est encore en vie. Les docteurs l'ont recousu, alors vous pouvez le voir. Reito Viola est dans le bureau de la sécurité. Nous l'avons gardé jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. »

Natsuki remonta le couloir, tourna à droite et trouva dans bureau. Elle entendit Reito crier derrière la porte. « Il allait tuer ma mère ! »

« Tais-toi et calmes-toi, petit. » Ordonna un des gardes.

Natsuki ne pouvait pas blâmer Reito pour ses actions. Elle aurait fait la même chose si quelqu'un abusait de sa mère. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Reito menotté à un bureau en métal, un garde de chaque côté. La rage et la peur brillant dans les yeux du jeune homme quand il l'observa.

« J'aurais dû savoir qu'ils t'appelleraient. »

« Ecoutes-moi, merdeux, tu ferais mieux de te calmer maintenant. » Natsuki lui jeta un regard polaire. « Ta sœur a disparue et j'ai besoin de savoir si tu l'a vue ?

Le visage de Reito blanchit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, elle a disparue ? »

« Je suis allée chez elle, et j'ai trouvé le contenu de son sac dispersé sur le sol à côté de sa voiture. Elle n'était pas à l'intérieur, elle ne s'est pas montrée à son travail et n'a pas contacté son service. » Elle immobilisa son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Reito. « La nuit dernière quelqu'un est entré chez elle et a essayé de l'étrangler. »

« Non… Mon dieu… Non… » Reito essaya de se relever mais les menottes le retenaient et il jura.

« Reito, tu t'es disputé avec ta sœur hier, » Dit Natsuki. « Elle t'a raconté ce que Jiro Ishigami a fait et tu as perdu le contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu ne l'aurais pas fait ? » La haine pure étincelait dans les yeux du garçon, mais il y avait de la peine aussi.

Le cœur de Natsuki se serra, mais elle devait obtenir des réponses. « As-tu essayé de la blesser la nuit dernière ? »

« Par l'enfer, non ! » Gronda Reito. « Je suis parti et je me suis soulé… puis j'ai décidé de rendre visite à ma mère. » Sa voix se brisa, ses sentiments se bousculant. « Je suis venu ici et puis ce bâtard taré est entré. Il allait droguer ma mère à nouveau. »

« Tu as un compte MySpace, » Dit Natsuki. « Tu y accèdes par l'ordinateur de ta sœur. »

Il se leva à nouveau, tirant sur ses poignets pour se libérer. « Je n'ai jamais touché à des trucs pareils. »

Natsuki fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas utilisé l'ordinateur pour te créer un compte ? »

« Je te dis que non. » Cria Reito. « D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que ma sœur a disparue ? »

Natsuki savait que le gosse allait très vite se calmer. S'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'enlèvement de Shizuru, ça allait être un choc. « Nous pensons que l'Etrangleur de Tokyo trouve ses victimes par les comptes de MySpace. »

Reito commença à trembler si fort qu'il s'effondra sur sa chaise, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. « Tu penses que ce tueur psychopathe a Shizuru ? »

Natsuki resserra ses poings. « Je ne suis pas sûre, mais cela semble être une possibilité. »

« Mon dieu, s'il vous plaît, pas Shizuru… » Les larmes emplirent les yeux de Reito. « Tu dois la trouver ! Je… Je dois lui dire que je suis désolé. »

« Désolé pour quoi ? » Grogna Natsuki.

« Pour Maman. » Il étouffa un sanglot. « Et pour être un frère minable. » Il regarda Natsuki, le menton frémissant.

« S'il vous plaît Détective, sauvez-là. Shizuru ne peut pas être morte. Maman et moi avons besoin d'elle. »

Et elle aussi, mais elle se réfréna de confesser cela à voix haute. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils devaient le mettre en détention pour avoir attaqué le docteur, puis téléphona pour qu'un uniforme récupère Reito. Natsuki était certaine que les charges ne seraient pas lourdes. Pourtant, Reito était une bombe à retardement, et elle voulait le contenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent sa sœur.

Natsuki ne s'autoriserait même pas à envisager qu'ils ne le feraient pas.

-xox-

Shizuru luttait contre ses entraves, tordant ses mains et ses bras, essayant désespérément de s'échapper avant le retour de son kidnappeur. Elle frotta ses liens sur le sol jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rouge vive et que le sang ruisselait de ses mains, sur ses paumes. Elle était au bord des larmes, mais elle les retenait dans l'obscurité, souhaitant voir où elle se trouvait. Souhaitant attendre Natsuki.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Avait-elle remarqué qu'elle avait disparue ? Est-ce qu'elle la cherchait ?

Elle n'avait pas vu le visage de son agresseur. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un de ses patients ou un étranger. Elle avait élaboré des hypothèses dans sa tête, essayant de trouver la raison pour laquelle il l'avait enlevé. La raison pour laquelle il avait tué ces femmes. Si elle pouvait le faire parler, elle pourrait peut-être s'enfuir.

Mais elle n'était pas pressée de le rencontrer.

Retenant un gémissement de peur, elle lutta à nouveau contre ses liens, chaque moment passé intensifiant sa terreur. Les souvenirs du passé des derniers jours ressurgissaient. La visite de sa première scène de crime, le regard vide de Yuri Saato, à la regarder dans la mort. Et Azumi. La position vulgaire de leur corps. Combien elle voulait couvrir la jeune fille pendant qu'ils la photographiaient.

Ils allaient lui faire la même chose…

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas penser comme ça. Elle devait rester forte, rester positive. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la peur la surpasser. Repoussant les images des corps dans un recoin perdu de son esprit, elle se focalisa sur des souvenirs plus plaisants. Des souvenirs d'elle et Reito avant que leur père ne parte. De Noël, ouvrant avec enthousiasme les cadeaux, et découvrant les jouets que le Père Noël leur avait laissé sous l'arbre. La poupée qu'elle voulait quand elle avait cinq ans. Le tricycle de Reito. Le kit du docteur à ses six ans, le gant de baseball de Reito.

Puis tout a volé en éclat.

Bien sûr, maintenant elle savait que tout avait commencé bien des années avant.

Et le pauvre Reito… il se blâmait. Il avait besoin d'aide, besoin d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si elle ne survivait pas ? Allait-il se remettre dans le droit chemin et prendre soin de leur mère ?

Les mauvais souvenirs la tiraillèrent de nouveau, un poids invisible sur sa poitrine, et son souffle devait plus lourd. Elle les écarta, pensant à Natsuki. Son visage fort, la détermination dans ses yeux quand elle travaillait. La chaleur quand Natsuki lui faisait l'amour.

Elle se concentra sur le confort divin d'être dans les bras de la détective, se rappelant que Natsuki était intelligente. Forte. Qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas retrouvée. Et quand le kidnappeur reviendrait, elle jouerait le jeu. Les tueurs en série tuaient car ils voulaient de l'attention. Elle la lui donnera. Le laissant raconter son histoire. Et espérer que Natsuki la trouvera avant que l'Etrangleur ne l'ajoute à sa liste de victime.

-xox-

Natsuki devait penser comme un détective, ne pas laisser ses sentiments personnels interférer. Heureusement l'équipe criminelle à laquelle elle avait demandé de passer au peigne fin le garage de Shizuru avait trouvé quelque chose. Et peut-être que les dossiers de Kyoto allaient fournir la réponse.

Et pour les comptes MySpace ? Si Reito n'a pas utilisé l'ordinateur de Shizuru, qui diable l'a fait ?

Quelqu'un qui s'est introduit dans son système, quelqu'un qui en sait beaucoup sur les ordinateurs ? Elle appela l'équipe technique et leur demanda de vérifier, voir si ils ne pouvaient pas tracer une autre connexion. Elle se rendit au bureau de Shizuru pour confisquer les dossiers de ses patients. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux avait de l'expérience dans l'informatique. Elle s'avançait peut-être mais elle devait suivre toutes les pistes. Quand elle expliqua que Shizuru avait disparue, la réceptionniste pâlit. « Oh, mon dieu, vous ne pensez pas qu'il s'agisse de l'Etrangleur. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai besoin des dossiers de ses patients aussi vite que possible. »

La main de la femme trembla quand elle examina le mandat. « Vous pensez qu'un des patients de Viola-san est l'Etrangleur ? »

« De nouveau, je ne peux rien avancer, mais nous avons besoin de voir ces dossiers. »

Elle hocha de la tête, se leva et partit retirer la liste. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour les imprimer, et elle donna à Natsuki d'un regard abattu quand elle les lui tendit. « Viola-sensei ne va pas aimer ça. »

« Je sais. » Dit Natsuki, les dents serrées. Elle pouvait survivre à la colère de Shizuru mais pas à sa perte. « Mieux vaut ça que la mort. »

Les yeux de la secrétaire s'écarquillèrent et elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, tremblante.

« Je vais utiliser son bureau pour les examiner. » La femme ne s'embêta pas à discuter, et Natsuki entra dans le bureau de Shizuru et commença. Son cœur se serra quand elle commença à lire les noms, se concentrant sur les individus que Shizuru avait marqués comme violent ou avec un casier. Le nom de Blake Smere ressortit avec celui de Yamada Muyo. Et une autre, celui d'une femme, Anh Lu, qui avait une obsession pour la soie et le satin. Shizuru avait noté qu'elle avait mentionné attacher les femmes, les punir si elles ne lui obéissaient pas. Anh, travaillait dans l'informatique…

Natsuki appela la centrale et demanda à parler à sa partenaire. « Yuuki, j'ai trois noms. Je veux des patrouilles pour me les ramener afin de les interroger. » Elle donna la liste et adresses et Nao accepta de s'en charger.

« Fais en sorte d'avoir cette Ahn Lu. Elle a priorité sur les autres. »

Natsuki entendit la voix du Capitaine en fond.

« La Capitaine veut te parler. »

« Ok, passes-la-moi. »

« Kruger, nous avons une touche sur ce nom, Saiyuri Hatsumomo. »

« Tu sais qui a volé son identité ? »

« Non, mais elle avait une cabane ici à Tokyo, dans le marais. Tu veux qu'on se voit là-bas ? »

« Je suis sur le chemin. » Natsuki coinça les dossiers sous son bras et courut jusqu'à la porte. Midori lui donna l'adresse pendant que Natsuki descendit les escaliers et, toujours en courant, arriva à sa moto, le cœur battant. Elle ne savait combien de temps ce psychopathe retenait ses victimes avant de les tuer, mais chaque seconde comptait.

Le trafic commençait à bouchonner quand elle passa entre les voitures aussi vite que possible. Quelques gouttes éclaboussaient son casque, l'odeur du marais devenant de plus en plus présente avec l'humidité. Un bateau dérivait calmement, se dirigeant vers une crique, un pécheur à son bord pour un petit voyage matinal. La vie semblait normal, certains allaient au boulot, d'autres visitaient, courraient, marchaient. La vie habituelle… mais le monde n'était plus paisible. Les femmes de Tokyo avaient été en danger et l'étaient encore. Et la seule qui lui importait le plus était entre les mains de ce bâtard.

Cinq minutes après, elle tourna dans une allée, vers une petite cabane qui avait connue des jours meilleurs.

Saiyuri Hatsumomo avait acheté cet endroit ? C'était à l'écart des autres, isolé, désolé. Un refuge ou un abri ?

Un nœud de peur se forma dans son ventre. Si le tueur avait amené les trois femmes ici pour les tuer, il n'y avait plus à se demander pourquoi personne n'avait rien entendu et rien vu.

La Capitaine n'était pas encore arrivée, et Natsuki savait qu'elle devait attendre pour entrer, mais Shizuru pouvait être à l'intérieur. Et Dieu sait ce que ce psychopathe lui faisait…

Sortant son arme de son holster, elle se mouva souplement dans la mer d'herbes sauvages qui avait envahies la propriété, et de dirigea vers la fenêtre du côté. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à intérieur, mais la place était sombre et apparemment vide. Le tapis en fourrure, les meubles anciens et poussiéreux lui dirent que la place était déserte. La frustration remonta de son ventre jusqu'à sa gorge, elle retînt un cri elle voulait que Shizuru soit là. Elle voulait le tueur pour qu'elle puisse mettre fin à sa vie désolée.

Et si le tueur avait déjà étranglé Shizuru et était en route pour abandonner son corps ? Les images des autres filles la hantèrent, mais elle les bannit rapidement. Elle devait se concentrer. Ne pas abandonner. La trouver. Il pouvait y avoir des indices à l'intérieur.

Lentement, elle encercla la maison pour repérer des signes de non habitation et vérifier les fenêtres, mais ne vit rien. Elle secoua la porte arrière et l'ouvrit facilement. Le sol en bois craquait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. La cuisine ne comprenait qu'une table branlante, une armoire en mauvaise état et une odeur de moisie. Ça sentait aussi le café.

Quelqu'un était venu ici récemment. Le cœur serré, elle passa de la cuisine à l'antre, son arme levée, prête s'en servir. Rien. La peinture craquelant de la porte, elle chercha la poignée de porte rouillée et la tourna, son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons.

Est-ce que Shizuru était à l'intérieur ?

Natsuki resserra sa prise sur son arme et ouvrit lentement la porte, se préparant pour l'attaque. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit complètement, son cœur fondit.

Pas de Shizuru.

La panique la torturant, son imagination en ébullition. A-t-elle été ici ? Le lit avait été défait. Les couvertures démises. Des gouttelettes de sang teintant le sol.

Est-ce le sang de Shizuru ? Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ce bâtard lui avait fait ? Il avait drogué les autres femmes, avait pris son pied avec elles, puis les avait étranglées…

Le moteur d'une voiture se fit entendre, et Natsuki se déplaça rapidement dans la maison, espérant pour que ce soit le pervers qui avait volé l'identité d'Hastumomo. Mais sa Capitaine quitta une voiture civile et Natsuki la rencontra à la porte.

« Personne à l'intérieur, mais il y a des signes prouvant qu'une personne a été ici récemment. »

« J'appelle l'équipe Criminelle. » Midori transmit sa requête puis suivit Natsuki à l'intérieur de la maison. Elles cherchèrent dans les chambres, le bureau de l'antre, les tiroirs de la cuisine : tout ce qui pourrait indiquer que l'Etrangleur a pu être ici. Pas de notes, de restes de papier avec une adresse. Pas de carte. Pas de brochures. Rien.

Natsuki retourna dans la chambre, son cœur blessé à la vue des gouttes de sang, puis vérifia l'armoire. Il n'y avait pas de vêtements à l'intérieur, pas pantalons ou chaussures, pas de cordes…

Est-ce que le tueur avait une autre cachette ?

Sur l'étagère du haut, elle remarqua une boite en bois, et elle la prit puis l'ouvrit. Culottes et soutifs de soir…

Pas le genre qui avait été utilisé pour étrangler les victimes, mais quatre paires différentes de différentes tailles et styles. La police s'était posé la question sur la disparition des sous-vêtements des filles, si c'était le trophée du tueur. Ils avaient raison. C'était probablement ceux des victimes…

Son cœur s'emballa. Le tueur les avait volés pour les garder, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait peut-être des empreintes ou de l'ADN.

Midori cria son nom et Natsuki emporta la boite dans la seconde chambre pour monter ce qu'elle avait trouvé. « Les sous-vêtements des filles… nous avions raison, c'était pour les garder comme des trophées. »

« Et regardes ce que j'ai trouvé. » Avec un gant en latex, la Capitaine indiquait une boite à chaussures, et Natsuki jeta un coup d'œil dedans.

« Enregistrements. » Dit Midori. Elle en tandis une à Natsuki et lui montra le label.

« Yuri Saato. » Le sang de Natsuki ne fit qu'un tour quand elle lut les noms sur les autres vidéos. Un enregistrement pour chaque fille.

« Putain de merde. » Murmura-t-elle. « Tu penses qu'il les a toutes enregistrées ? »

Midori haussa des épaules. « Nous devons les vérifier pour en être sûres. Et si oui, nous pourrons avoir un visage. »

Une autre possibilité envoya un frisson dans le dos de Natsuki. « Ou le bâtard pouvait avoir suivi les femmes et les filmer au préalable. »

« C'est possible qu'il y ait des caméras cachés dans leur maison. » Suggéra Midori.

Natsuki jura et tapa le numéro de l'équipe Criminelle, espérant qu'ils seraient encore chez Shizuru.

Hideki, un des techniciens, répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« Ecoutes, nous avons trouvé les enregistrements des victimes de l'Etrangleur. Vérifies et vois si il y a des caméras cachés dans la maison de Shizuru Viola. »

Hideki répondit affirmatif, et Natsuki raccrocha, un nœud dans le ventre, sa gorge prise par la rage et la peur. Est-ce que ce psycho avait aussi enregistré Shizuru ? L'espionnant dans sa maison quand elle n'avait aucune idée que quelqu'un l'observait ?

Et qu'est-ce que le tueur lui avait fait maintenant ? La filmant pendant qu'elle luttait pour s'échapper ? La prenant de force ? La tuant ?

-xox-

Elle voulait Shizuru, l'avait voulue depuis le premier moment où elle l'avait vu. La première fois qu'elle était entrée dans son bureau et que Shizuru avait dit son nom.

Cette voix… si douce et séductrice, Kyoto-ben. Et ses yeux vermeils, ils étaient si gentils. Si compréhensifs. Si aimants et innocents.

Pas comme sa mère. Cette salope froide qui l'avait jetée comme un sac d'ordures. La trainant dans cet orphelinat où elle avait été traitée comme si elle n'était rien. Elle avait survécu et s'était battue pour faire son chemin, un simple numéro parmi d'autres invoulus. Une môme invisible dont les gosses normaux riaient à l'école. Morveuse, pauvre fille sans famille, ils l'insultaient.

Son tempérament les avait fait taire. Et quand elle grandit, elle apprit à être charmante. A être si convoitée que pas seulement les hommes mais les femmes aussi la voulaient.

Mais Elles ne sont jamais restés. Elles sont toutes parties. Parce que c'étaient toutes des salopes. Pas de bonnes filles comme Shizuru.

La colère emplit chaque parcelle de son corps quand elle réalisa la vérité. Shizuru n'était pas gentille, non plus. Le docteur l'avait quittée, aussi quand elle a déménagée à Tokyo. Puis elle avait flirté avec cette flic comme une roturière. Elle voulait la faire payer pour ça. Personne ne l'a laisserait, plus personne.

Plus jamais.

Mais elle allait l'avoir d'abord. Finalement.

Elle entrât l'enregistrement de la maison du docteur et appuya sur Play, puis se relaxa sur le lit tandis qu'elle voyait Shizuru rentrer chez elle. Elle se massa les tempes et passa dans la cuisine, puis elle se servit un verre de vin. Elle le porta à sa chambre. L'excitation l'envahit, et son corps se réchauffa. Lentement Shizuru enleva ses vêtements, sa blouse de soie, sa jupe, ses chaussures, puis ses sous-vêtements. Le soutif lavande en dentelles maintenant ses seins lui fit venir l'eau à la bouche. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi la couleur lavande, parce que c'était la préférée de Shizuru. Elle continua de regarder Shizuru défaire le fermoir, libérant ces deux magnifiques rondeurs, ses tétons durcis quand l'air les frappa. Elle avala difficilement, se tortillant d'anticipation.

Nue maintenant à part une culotte lavande qui recouvrait à peine ces précieux secrets. Elle lécha ses lèvres. Elle se trémoussa de soulagement quand Shizuru la fit descendre de ses cuisses et l'enlevait complètement. Grognant, elle se força à garder ses mains sur ses côtes, refusant de se toucher. Elle voulait être touchée par Shizuru.

L'excitation augmenta quand Shizuru entra nue dans la salle de bain et remplit la baignoire avec de l'eau chaude et savonneuse. Amenant son vin avec elle, elle entrât dans l'eau et gémit quand les bulles caressèrent sa peau. Elle imaginait le docteur gémir comme cela quand elle sera à l'intérieur d'elle. Imagina Shizuru crier son nom dans un soupir sensuel avec son Kyoto-ben quand elle lui ferait l'amour. Et ses cris quand elle enroulera une paire de culottes autour de ses poignets et un soutif voyant autour de sa fine gorge, prenant sa vie.


	10. Protect Me Part 2

**Protect Me**

**By Nai89**

Traduction : **Applegreed**

Merci aux lecteurs, reviewers de suivre et commenter ; et Yuri-Fan d'avoir corrigée aussi vite :D

Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai coupé un peu au mauvais moment ^^' mais je vous promets que vous allez être très vite rattrapé par l'histoire !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Protect Me (Part 2)**

Le portable de Natsuki sonna tandis qu'elle mettait la preuve en sécurité dans la voiture de Midori. « Détective Kruger à l'appareil. »

Espérant pour une autre piste, elle avait rapidement décroché. « Détective, c'est le Sergent Daichi de la centrale de Kyoto, un ex-associé de Shizuru Viola-sensei a appelé et m'a dit que vous cherchiez une femme nommée Saiyuri Hatsumomo. »

Les lèvres de Natsuki se serrèrent d'impatience. « Oui, nous croyons que le tueur qui étrangle des femmes ici, à Tokyo, à voler l'identité de Hastumomo. Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur elle ? »

« Nous avons enquêté sur sa mort, et bien que nous n'avons rien trouvé de définitif, nous suspectons qu'elle puisse avoir été assassinée. »

« Avez-vous des suspects ? »

« Une. Une patiente nommée Tomoe Marguerite. Comme Hatsumomo, Marguerite était une patiente de Viola-sensei. »

« Savez-vous où se trouve cette Tomoe maintenant ? »

« Non, nous n'avons rien de concret pour l'arrêter et nous avons dû la relâcher. »

« Avez-vous son adresse ? »

« Non, d'après son propriétaire, elle a quitté la ville il y a de cela quelques mois, mais elle n'a pas laissé d'information sur sa destination. »

Le pouls de Natsuki pulsait. Tomoe pouvait être leur tueuse.

« Pouvez-vous me faxer une photo d'elle à ma centrale, avec toutes les infos que vous avez la concernant ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vous enverrais son fichier médical aussi. »

« Avait-elle de la famille ou des amis chez qui elle aurait pu aller ? » Demanda Natsuki.

« Cette femme n'a pas d'amis ou de famille à qui parler. Elle a grandi dans un orphelinat. Mais d'après Nobu-sensei, elle avait juste découvert l'identité de sa demi-sœur. Elle pourrait avoir quittée la ville pour la retrouver. »

« Quel est son nom ? » Demanda Natsuki.

« Laissez-moi voir… A… ah, Shiho Munakata. »

La poitrine de Natsuki se souleva difficilement pour chercher de l'air. Shiho, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui travaillait sur la maison de Shizuru. Sa demi-sœur était Tomoe Marguerite…

« Merci, Sergent. »

Elle raccrocha et sprinta vers Midori, relayant rapidement l'information.

« Je vais attendre que l'équipe de la scène de crime passe cette pièce au peigne fin. Je veux savoir quelle sorte de sang il s'agit. » Dit Midori. « Puis j'emmènerai les sous-vêtements et les enregistrements à la centrale. »

Natsuki hocha rapidement de la tête, boostée par l'adrénaline. « Je vais trouver Shiho. Elle ne sait pas qu'on est sur elle. » Dit Natsuki. « Et elle doit être chez Shizuru ce matin. La centrale de Kyoto est en train de faxer les infos sur cette Marguerite. »

Jeune fille, ou non, si Shiho a aidé sa demi-sœur à tuer ces femmes ou à la couvrir, Natsuki la forcerait à parler.

L'aiguille tournait.

-xox-

La porte grinça, le son de la lourde plaque de métal contre le béton, et Shizuru grinça des dents. Elle allait rencontrer son ravisseur. Elle serra ses mains, malmenant ses liens pour la centième fois, voulant qu'ils se brisent pour qu'elle soit enfin libérée. A ce moment-là au moins elle aurait une chance de se défendre. Mais non, son attaquant la voulait effrayée, vulnérable exercer son pouvoir sur elle. D'une façon ou d'une autre elle devrait l'utiliser contre lui. Parce que le besoin de ce pouvoir voulait dire qu'il était fragile intérieurement, brisé.

Les bruits de pas mélangeaient sur le sol l'odeur froide de la sueur et de sa propre peur. La silhouette s'avança, une ombre seule dans le centre de l'abysse noir de la pièce. Son souffle semblait un peu agité, laborieux. Nerveux ou excité ?

De la bile remonta dans sa gorge mais elle la ravala. Elle devait penser comme un psychiatre, pas comme une victime terrifiée. « Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle, fière que sa voix n'est pas tremblée.

« Vous êtes si intelligente sur tous les niveaux, et vous n'avez pas deviné, Viola-sensei ? »

Elle tourna d'un coup sa tête vers la voix féminine avec surprise. _'Une femme ?'_ Ses yeux se rétrécirent, reconnaissant l'accent fort mais pas suffisamment pour placer la voix qui allait avec. Manifestement pas Smere ou Muyo… Pas Anh Lu non plus… Peut-être un autre patient ou quelqu'un qu'elle a rencontré récemment ?

« Ara, il fait sombre ici, je ne peux pas voir ton visage. » Dit-elle, testant sa colère.

Un gloussement grossier gronda, mais son ton se durcit quand elle parla. « Après toutes ces longues conversations, nos conversations privées, vous devriez connaître ma voix. »

Longues conversations ? Elle avait été une patiente.

« Allez, Viola-sensei, réfléchissez. » Elle s'assit en face de Shizuru et entortilla une mèche de cheveux châtain entre ses doigts.

Même dans la pièce sombre, Shizuru était maintenant capable de voir le visage de la femme quand elle se pencha.

« Tina Madden… ? » Dit-elle surprise.

Un sourire arrogant glissa sur le visage de la femme. C'était en effet sa patiente de son groupe de thérapie sexuelle qu'elle organisait à l'hôpital. Les longs cheveux noirs de la femme et ses magnifiques traits ne faisaient aucuns doutes, mais Shizuru avait toujours pensé que les yeux de la femme lui semblaient familiers pour certaines raisons. Un souvenir d'une certaine patiente de Kyoto resurgit et les yeux de Shizuru s'écarquillèrent de sa réalisation.

« Ah. » Dit la femme. « Est-ce que ma précieuse Shizuru a finalement découvert la vérité ? »

Shizuru fixa les iris noisette de sa ravisseuse quand ils brillèrent dans l'obscurité ce n'était pas la vraie couleur des yeux de la femme. « Tu es, T-Tomoe marguerite… »

Un sourire en coin tordit les lèvres de la femme. Cette dernière se leva et plaça une main sur sa tête, enlevant la perruque de longs cheveux noirs et la jetant sur le côté avant de rapidement enlever aussi ses verres de contact, révélant ses véritables iris gris. Elle commença alors à enlever des morceaux de fausses peaux de son visage qui l'aidaient à déguiser son apparence.

« Bien, il semble que mon petit docteur est finalement tout découvert. Surprise ? » Demanda Tomoe tandis qu'elle jetait également les morceaux de son masque par terre. « Bien que je dois admettre que j'ai été un peu nerveuse quand je suis entrée dans ton bureau, prétendant être Tina Madden, petite allusion avec les initiales 'TM' en passant, » Son air satisfait était visible dans la noirceur. « Cependant, tu ne m'as pas reconnue. Honte sur toi, Shizuru. J'étais si proche. »

Tomoe s'agenouilla devant elle, voulant avoir une meilleure vue sur la nouvelle expression du docteur.

Shizuru sentait son fort parfum, une senteur qui déclencha un autre souvenir rebutant de la femme aux cheveux sarcelles.

« Je me souviens de toi, de tout à propos de toi. » Dit Tomoe de sa voix rauque. « La façon dont tu m'a souris la première fois que je suis entrée dans ton bureau. La façon dont tes yeux brillants vacillent avec compréhension et gentillesse. » Elle traça d'un doigt son front et le contour de ses yeux. « Tu as de si gentils yeux. Pas de jugement. Pas de sévérité ou d'égoïsme. J'ai su que j'avais trouvé la seule femme dans le monde qui ne m'abandonnerait pas. »

Shizuru se força à parler. « Parce qu'une autre femme dans ta vie l'a fait. »

« Oui, mais je pensais que tu étais différente. Tu as promis d'être là, d'écouter, et de m'aider. » Sa voix trembla. « Mais tu m'as laissée, juste comme les autres l'ont fait. »

Tomoe Marguerite. Elle reconnaissait la femme maintenant, se rappelant son éclat pendant leur dernière séance quand elle lui informa qu'elle déménageait. Est-ce que son départ avait déclenché chez Tomoe cette volonté de tuer toutes ces femmes ?

« Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée. » Commença Shizuru, espérant la manipuler bien que la culpabilité s'imprégnait en elle. Quatre femmes étaient mortes à cause d'elle. « Je t'ai simplement transférée à Nobu-sensei. » Parce qu'elle avait senti que Tomoe développait une attraction/obsession malsaine pour elle. Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle la suivrait.

« Cet homme, » Croassa Tomoe. « Il ne valait rien. Et tu m'as laissée et tu t'es enfuie ici à Tokyo, puis tu as pris une autre femme sous ton aile. »

« C'est pourquoi tu es venue ici, Tomoe ? » Demanda lentement Shizuru. « Tu voulais me voir, me parler ? »

« Oui. » Dit-elle, puis elle caressa gentiment le visage de Shizuru.

Un frisson de dégout traversa Shizuru, mais elle se battit pour réagir. Elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de lui montrer sa propre peur cela nourrirait seulement le besoin de pouvoir de la femme.

« Si tu veux parler, pourquoi ne me détaches-tu pas, nous pourrions aller dans un endroit plus confortable ? »

« J'aime cette idée, » Répondit Tomoe. « La partie à propos d'aller dans un endroit plus confortable. » Elle glissa un doigt sur la joue de Shizuru. « En fait nous allons devenir vraiment à l'aise ensemble, Shizuru. Avant de nous dire au revoir à nouveau, nous nous connaitrons l'une et l'autre. »

Tomoe lécha sa mâchoire et Shizuru broncha au contact dégoutant. « J'ai si longtemps attendu pour ça. »

-xox-

Natsuki appela l'équipe scientifique qui se trouvait à la maison de Shizuru et leur demanda de retenir Shiho si elle se montrait, puis roula rapidement à sa maison. Elle repéra le camion blanc de Shiho aussitôt qu'elle prit le tournant, devant la maison traditionnelle japonaise. Elle se gara sur le trottoir, sa moto derrière de van de l'équipe technique, la désenfourcha et enleva son casque avant de courir à la rencontre de l'équipe technique qui était à côté du camion.

« Vous aviez raison, Détective Kruger. Il y avait des caméras dans la maison, le salon, la chambre à coucher et même la douche. »

La mâchoire de Natsuki se serra et elle jura. Elle allait tuer ce bâtard quand elle aura mis la main dessus. « Confisquez ces caméras, et soyez sûr que personne ne les visionne. Je le ferais moi-même. »

Hideki acquiesça et retourna à l'intérieur et Natsuki se dirigea vers l'avant du camion. « Munakata-san, j'ai besoin de vous poser des questions. » Elle la prit par le bras et conduisit la jeune fille à l'une des voitures de police qui attendait avec l'équipe technique.

« Nani ? C'est à propos de quoi ? » Demanda Shiho, palissant.

« Je vous expliquerai à la centrale. »

Shiho grommela mais monta à l'intérieur, joignant ses mains ensemble et restant silencieuse durant le reste du trajet. Natsuki suivit sur sa moto et quand ils arrivèrent à la centrale, Natsuki l'escorta dans une des salles d'interrogatoires, récupérant les dossiers de toutes les victimes de l'Etrangleur.

De la sueur perlait sur le visage de Shiho et elle passa ses mains à travers ses couettes, essayant de calmer ses nerfs. « C'est à propos de Viola-san, n'est-ce pas ? »

Natsuki hocha de la tête. « Oui, est-ce que tu sais où elle est, Shiho ? »

La file secoua la tête. « Non, quand je suis allée chez elle, un autre homme m'a dit qu'elle avait disparu, que sa maison était une scène de crime. » Ses yeux dorés vacillèrent de peur. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Je pensais que tu pourrais être capable de nous le dire. » Grogna Natsuki.

Shiho grimaça. « Comment pourrais-je savoir ? »

Natsuki disposa une photo de chaque victime sur la table et Shiho blanchit visiblement. « Est-ce que tu connais une de ces filles ? »

La jeune fille déglutit bruyamment. « Mon Dieu… »

« Tu les connais ? »

Elle hocha de la tête, son teint palissant davantage. « Je… fais certains travaux chez elles. »

« As-tu installé des caméras dans leurs maison pour que tu puisses les espionner ? »

La mâchoire de la fille se décrocha. « Non… bien sûr que non, je ne ferais jamais une telle chose ! Je suis juste une gamine, j'ai seulement 19 ans pour l'amour du Christ. »

« Tu avais l'accès à leur maison. » Dit Natsuki directement.

Shiho baissa la tête d'un grognement. « Oui, mais je n'installerai jamais de caméras. »

« Mais ta demi-sœur l'a fait ? »

« Ma… Ma dem- Tomoe ? » La voix de Shiho gazouilla. « Si elle l'a fait, je n'étais pas au courant. »

« Elle a espionné ces femmes. » Aboya Natsuki.

« Non… » Dit-elle dans un ton plaintif. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne l'ai pas réalisé. Merde, je ne savais même pas que j'avais une demi-sœur jusqu'il y a quelques mois. Quand elle m'a contactée, elle avait plus trop de fric donc elle avait besoin d'un job, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais la laisser m'aider avec les rénovations. »

« Donc tu lui as donnée l'accès aux maisons de ces femmes ? »

Shiho leva son menton. « Je jure que je ne savais pas qu'elle installait des caméras. » Hurla-t-elle. « Elle était douée pour les réparations, les climatisations… ? »

« Et quand ces filles ont été assassinées, tu n'as pas fait le rapprochement ? »

« Non.. » Balbutia-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça. Elle partait toujours avant que les femmes reviennent donc elles ne l'ont jamais vue. »

« Tu ne savais pas que ta sœur était dangereuse ? »

Le choc tendit les traits de la jeune fille, mais elle hésitait. « Je pensais qu'elle avait des problèmes, mais je… je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait tuer quelqu'un. »

Natsuki abattit son poing sur la table. « Arrêtes les simagrées. La vie de Shizuru Viola est en danger. Ta sœur était un de ces patients à Kyoto, et je crois qu'elle est ici à Tokyo, qu'elle est responsable de la mort de quatre femmes et qu'elle a Shizuru maintenant. » Elle prit la fille par le col de sa chemise de travail. « Elle va la tuer, Shiho, à moins que tu nous dises où on peut la trouver. »

Shiho était maintenue à moitié en l'air, à moitié par terre. « Seigneur… Je ne sais pas où elle est allée. Elle ne reste pas avec moi, seulement pour le travail. »

« Tu dois avoir un numéro de téléphone pour la joindre ? »

Shiho acquiesça, et Natsuki poussa un bloc de papier devant elle. Natsuki essaya le numéro, mais ça ne répondait pas donc elle sortit et demanda à Midori de mettre l'équipe technique sur le coup pour tracer la ligne. Puis elle revint à l'intérieur, le cœur battant. « Est-ce que ta sœur a déjà mentionné un autre membre de la famille ou des amis ? Quelqu'un de son passé ? »

Shiho secoua la tête avec énergie. « Elle disait qu'elle haïssait sa mère pour l'avoir abandonnée. »

C'était donc le motif de Tomoe. La raison pour laquelle elle haïssait les femmes.

« Qui l'a élevée ? » Demanda Natsuki.

« Elle a grandi dans un orphelinat. » Dit Shiho d'une voix basse.

« Un orphelinat ici à Tokyo ? »

Elle hocha de la tête. « Oui. Mais c'est fermé maintenant. »

Le sang de Natsuki ne fit qu'un tour. Elle savait où se situait l'orphelinat. Ça avait été fermé des années auparavant, mais l'immeuble était encore debout. Abandonné. Isolé. En dehors de la route et entouré par les bois. Un endroit parfait pour se cacher. Un endroit parfait pour y emmener une victime parce que si elle criait, personne ne pourra l'entendre.

« Si tu penses à quelque chose d'autre ou si elle appelle, fais-le-moi savoir. »

Natsuki la laissa en détention, puis sortit de la pièce. Manifestement, Tomoe blâmait Shizuru pour l'avoir laissée comme sa propre mère l'avait fait. Elle devait se dépêcher. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Tomoe tuer Shizuru…

-xox-

Cela prit toutes les onces de la retenu de Shizuru pour ne pas crier quand Tomoe la fit monter les marches du sous-sol. Une lumière argentée vermifugée passait par la fenêtre quand elle la poussa des marches à un long couloir qui sentait la moisissure et l'abandon.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda Shizuru, étouffant un sanglot quand Tomoe resserra sa prise sur son bras.

« Je pensais que tu voudrais voir où j'ai grandi. » Dit-elle d'une voix chargée de colère. « Où ma mère m'a laissée comme si j'étais une chaussure qu'elle pouvait balancer au loin. »

« Je sais combien ça te blesse. » Dit Shizuru.

« Tu ne sais rien. »Réprimanda Tomoe. « TU dis que tu sais, mais personne ne comprend ce qu'ils m'ont fait ici. Combien c'était horrible. »

« J'aimerais en entendre plus, Tomoe. Maintenant que tu es à Tokyo, nous pouvons reprendre nos séances, commencer une thérapie, seule à seule. »

Le hurlement d'un rire sinistre fit écho dans sa gorge. « Oh, nous allons avoir un seule à seule, c'est sûr. »

Shizuru grinça intérieurement des dents. « Tu veux que quelqu'un te comprenne, et j'essaye de le faire. Mais je ne peux pas comprendre à moins que tu ne me parles. Parle-moi plus sur ta mère. »

« Elle était cruelle et sans cœur, elle me traitait comme de la merde. » Elle poussa Shizuru en avant. Les toiles d'araignées s'emmêlaient dans le couloir, une araignée filait sa toile sur un carreau de verre gelé, la peinture et le plâtre avaient pris l'eau et pelaient sur les murs. Quelque part plus loin, une souris courrait le long du mur, les oiseaux pialent du grenier et les vieux tuyaux résonnaient et gémissaient.

Shizuru lutta pour le calme. « Avais-tu des amis ici, Tomoe ? »

« Des amis ? » Dit-elle d'une voix grinçante. « Pas tellement. J'ai appris à être seule, prendre sur moi car personne d'autre ne prendra soin de moi. Nous étions serrés comme des sardines, tout le monde se battait pour de la nourriture. Les déchets qu'ils nous donnaient avaient le goût de carton détrempé. »

Elles évitèrent une grande zone commune où des fournitures délabrées pourrissaient, puis elle la poussa à nouveau dans un escalier et dans un dortoir comme une pièce avec des lignes de lit en métal.

« Tu vois où nous dormions la nuit, tous alignaient comme personne. »

Les murs gris avaient encore plus de toiles d'araignée et d'empreintes de mains sales vieilles de plusieurs années. Tomoe poussa Shizuru dans un des lits dans le coin le plus éloigné.

« Même avec les autres filles, chaque nuit que je me couchais là, je me sentais seule. Si seule que je voulais mourir. » Ses doigts rudes parcouraient son visage. « Je ne veux plus être seule. »

Elle passa son pouce sur la joue de Shizuru, envoyant un autre frisson à travers elle.

« Quand je t'ai rencontrée, je pensais que j'avais trouvé la seule personne qui ne me laisserait jamais. » Tomoe pressa son visage contre celui de Shizuru, le caressant gentiment contre le sien. « Toutes les autres filles étaient juste un prélude à toi, Shizuru. Tu es la seule que j'ai vraiment voulue. Et maintenant, finalement, nous allons être ensemble. »

-xox-

Natsuki descendit de sa moto dès qu'elle arriva à l'orphelinat. Nao était supposée la rencontrer ici à l'arrière, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'attendre. Elle remarqua dans l'arrière cours une berline noir ouverte. Le bâtiment était juste une construction en béton envahie par les mauvaises herbes et les buissons sauvages. Elle grimpa quelques marches et vérifia la porte de devant. Verrouillée.

Jurant, elle longea le bâtiment et secoua les fenêtres pour en trouver une ouverte. Brandissant son arme, elle rentra tant bien que mal, se couvrant de toiles d'araignée quand elle atterrit sur le sol et avançant lentement dans le bâtiment. C'était suffisant. Quand elle monta à l'étage, elle allongea ses pas. La zone était sombre, mais la porte était suffisamment ouverte pour qu'un faible faisceau de lumière passe par une fenêtre du deuxième étage, si haut que c'était inatteignable. Elle s'arrêta pour écouter, se demandant où par l'enfer Tomoe avait emmené Shizuru, puis elle entendit un rire sinistre qui fit écho sur les murs de béton du second étage. Inhalant rapidement vis-à-vis de l'odeur âcre de pourri, de poussière et de moisissures, elle monta les escaliers en béton, le tapis usé aidant à camoufler le son.

Puis la voix de Shizuru. « Tu ne veux pas faire ça, Tomoe. Laisse juste les choses venir et parle. Rappelle-toi que tu as signé un contrat qui stipulait que tu ne devais blesser personne. »

'_C'est bien, Shizuru, continue de la faire parler…'_ Dit Natsuki silencieusement. Prenant son arme des deux mains, elle tourna et remonta le hall. Sans électricité et avec la sombre construction de type mausolé par les immenses arbres, l'endroit était d'une noirceur morbide.

« Tu as promis de prendre soin de moi, Shizuru, mais tu as brisé ta promesse. » Gronda Tomoe.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais ma mère était malade. » Dit doucement Shizuru. « Il doit y avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie qui prend soin de toi. Une grand-mère ? Un travailleur social ? »

« Ils disent qu'ils le font, qu'ils prennent soin de moi, puis ils me quittent, juste comme tu l'as fait. »

« Mais je ne t'ai pas quittée, Tomoe. Et je suis ici maintenant et tu es là. Recommençons. »

« Il est trop tard pour parler. » Sa voix s'approfondit en un grondement.

« Il est temps pour nous de nous rapprocher, Shizuru. Je promets que je ferais ça bien pour toi. Je t'ai amené un cocktail et une nouvelle paire de sous-vêtements en soi, lavande aussi… Je sais combien tu aimes les jolis sous-vêtements. »

Natsuki serra les dents. Cette putain de salope n'allait pas la toucher. Contrôlant partiellement un grondement de rage, elle se précipita dans la pièce. A travers les ombres, elle trouva Shizuru allongée sur un lit d'enfants, les bras attachées au-dessus de sa tête à la colonne du lit. La salope avait commencé à ouvrir sa blouse, déchirée. « Eloignes-toi d'elle, Tomoe, ou je tire. »

La femme aux cheveux sarcelle se retourna d'un grognement féroce. « Non, tu pars ou je la tue. »

« J'ai une arme à feu. » Natsuki se rapprocha, ses yeux émeraude à la recherche d'une arme. Mais il fait bien trop sombre pour voir.

« Natsuki… » Chuchota Shizuru. « Ne tire pas, elle a un- »

Le bruit d'une balle noya ses mots. Le corps de Natsuki partit en arrière, une douleur à l'estomac, et ses jambes tremblantes la lâchèrent quand le sang jaillit de son abdomen. Elle respira rapidement, son halètement était devenu le seul son dans la pièce quand une de ses mains toucha la partie ensanglantée sur son ventre. Elle releva sa main pour voir ses doigts tachés de sang et fixa ses émeraudes sur Shizuru.

« Natsuki ! »

Le cri de Shizuru serra le cœur de la Détective d'une douleur différente. Les muscles de son corps protestèrent au mouvement quand elle se mit sur ses genoux, la pièce tourbillonnant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre conscience. Elle devait sauver Shizuru. Si elle mourrait ou tomber inconsciente, Tomoe pourra finir ce qu'elle a commencé. Natsuki avait déjà perdu quelqu'un…

Elle ne voulait pas en perdre une autre.

La pièce tourbillonnait encore, l'obscurité la suppliait d'entrer dans son abysse accueillante. La libérant de la douleur. Elle devait penser. Jouer ça intelligemment. Trouver un moyen de gagner contre cette psychopathe. Elle appela le nom de Shizuru dans un grognement, puis tomba en avant sur ses mains et inclina la tête, inspirant pour dissiper l'étourdissement.

Pensant qu'elle avait gagné, Tomoe se tourna vers Shizuru. Elle hurla quand ses mains la tripotèrent, et une ligne argentée scintilla dans l'obscurité. Une aiguille, le Rohypnol.

La rage releva sa poitrine, dépassant la peine. Natsuki s'élança en avant et courut vers la femme. Au même moment, Shizuru relava ses pieds et frappa Tomoe dans la poitrine, la rejetant en arrière. Natsuki la tira loin de Shizuru et la jeta au sol, la frappant au visage et à l'abdomen. Tomoe se défendit, et les deux chutèrent et roulèrent. Un coup de poing rapide dans l'estomac blessé de Natsuki lui arracha un cri de douleur, autorisant Tomoe à rejeter la blunette de sa position dominante. Natsuki tomba et grogna, sa tête tourbillonnait plus fortement maintenant.

« Natsuki ! Attention ! »

Tomoe attrapa son revolver et se leva pendant qu'elle essayait le sang de son nez, se tournant pour faire face à la Détective. Elle s'avança et la frappa dans les côtes jusqu'à qu'elle tombe à plat ventre.

« T'es vraiment stupide, salope. C'est ce que tu récoltes pour m'avoir interrompue. »

Les côtes de Natsuki lui faisaient mal quand elle resta immobile. Tomoe se tourna pour faire face à Shizuru avec un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Elle revînt vers elle et se pencha pour placer un baiser sur les lèvres de la brunette. Elle grimaça sous le contact de Tomoe qui pressait ses lèvres avec force contre les siennes.

Natsuki grogna à la vue. Elle rampa hâtivement vers son arme, referma ses doigts dessus, puis se releva rapidement et frappa la tête de Tomoe avec. La femme grogna, elle lutta pour se relever, puis retomba, sa tête frappant le coin métallique du lit. Natsuki la frappa à nouveau, enfonçant le canon de son arme dans sa gorge.

« Natsuki, s'il te plaît arrête. » Chuchota Shizuru. « S'il te plaît ne la tue pas. »

Quelque part dans un coin obscur de son esprit, les mots de Shizuru s'enregistrèrent, la douleur et la peur paralysant sa conscience. Si elle tuait Tomoe, elle ne pourra pas l'envoyer en prison. La mort était trop facile et rapide pour un sicko sadique. Serrant les dents contre la douleur, elle vérifia son pouls. Tomoe était en vie.

« Natsuki… s'il te plaît… »

Elle s'éloigna tant bien que mal, la pièce tanguant quand elle rampa vers Shizuru. Elle détacha ses mains et ses pieds à l'aveuglette et elle s'étala à moitié sur le lit comme support, parcourant de ses mains le visage de la brunette.

« Shizuru, Dieu, ça va ? »

« Je vais bien maintenant. » Murmura-t-elle, caressant le visage de la détective. « Mais tu as été frappée. »

« Je… » Natsuki respira profondément et trébucha pour éviter que ses genoux ne lâchent, ses yeux lourds. « Je… Je t'aim- »

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir, et la noirceur l'encercla quand elle tomba dans les bras de Shizuru.

« Natsuki ! » Cria Shizuru. Elle essaya de la relever mais le sang s'étalait sur le matelas et elle tomba inconsciente. Elle devait aller chercher de l'aide.

Soudain, les sons de pas tonnèrent et la Détective Yuuki accourut. « Aidez-moi ! » Cria Shizuru. « Natsuki a pris une balle. »

Nao alla voir de plus près Tomoe sur le sol, puis Natsuki et se précipita vers Tomoe et la menotta tandis qu'elle appelait une ambulance.

Les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, et la peur pour Natsuki l'engloutissait. Natsuki avait essayé de chuchoter qu'elle l'aimait avant de tomber inconsciente, mais elle n'avait rien dit en retour. Elle l'aimait, mais c'était de sa faute si la blunette avait pris une balle. C'était sa faute si toutes ces femmes étaient mortes. Sa faute…

Nao se précipita vers elle, tourna Natsuki sur le dos et vit le sang. Rapidement, elle prit une tait d'oreiller délavée et la pressa sur la blessure de Natsuki. Dehors une sirène perçait l'air, stridente et proche.

« Es-tu blessée ? » Demanda Nao.

« Non. » Elle frotta ses poignets mis à vif un peu sanglant, mais n'y pensa plus quand elle posa la tête de Natsuki sur ses genoux. Elle était si pâle, et il y avait tellement de sang. Elle l'aimait tellement…

Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas maintenant.

-xox-

Les heures qui suivirent furent les plus longues de la vie de Shizuru. Elle monta dans l'ambulance avec Natsuki, serrant sa main alors qu'ils la transportaient à l'hôpital. Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent, l'équipe rapatria la blunette en chirurgie puis traitèrent les abrasions sur les poignets et les chevilles de Shizuru. Nao et Midori l'approchèrent pendant qu'elle était assise dans la salle d'attente blottie dans une couverture. Nao lui tendit une tasse de café qu'elle berçait dans ses mains, avalant doucement et souhaitant que ce soit du thé.

« Ara, avez-vous déjà entendu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Nao secoua la tête. « Elle va s'en sortir, Viola-sensei. Kruger est l'une dans plus résistantes filles que je connaisse. »

Shizuru acquiesça, priant pour qu'elle ait raison. Midori s'assit à côté d'elle, l'expression grave du Capitaine. « Nous avons tous ce que nous avons besoin pour mettre au clou Tomoe pour un long moment. Le sang sur le sol dans la maison de Hatsumomo était celui de Yuri Saato, et les empreintes de Tomoe étaient dans toute la maison. Un éclat sous son doigt l'a reliée à la peinture que Shiho utilisait. Et les enregistrements des crimes la montrent à l'acte. Nous avons aussi des enregistrements des filles dans leurs maisons, et la planque de sous-vêtements qu'elle utilisait ceux qu'elle utilisait sur les victimes avec les trophées qu'elle prenait. »

Shizuru haleta, puis rencontra son regard et vit la vérité dans ses yeux. « Vous avez trouvé des caméras cachées dans ma maison ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je suis désolée, mais il paraitrait que Tomoe était la demi-sœur de Shiho Munakata. Shiho la laissait venir durant le jour pour l'aider avec la peinture. Cela lui donnait l'accès à ta maison. »

« Shiho travaillait pour les autres filles ? »

A nouveau, elle hocha de la tête. « Il y a plus. Je ne sais pas si Natsuki a eu la chance de te le dire mais nous avons ton frère en détention. »

« Quoi ? » Son cœur sombra, l'inquiétude empiétant sur la culpabilité et la peur à l'égard de Natsuki.

La Capitaine lui expliqua que Reito avait rendu visite à sa mère et avait attrapé le Docteur Ishigami à l'acte en train d'essayer de la droguer et qu'il avait sorti un couteau. « Nous avons arrêté Ishigami. Il a admis qu'il est entré par effraction chez toi et a essayé de t'étrangler parce qu'il avait peur que tu ne découvres ce qu'il avait fait à ta mère et que tu ne le dénonces. »

Shizuru avait retenu son souffle. « Est-ce que ma mère va bien ? »

« Elle va bien. Reito l'a sauvée. »

« Y a-t-il des charges contre Reito ? »

Midori joignit ses mains. « Non, mais Reito est très triste. »

« Il a besoin d'une cure de désintoxication. » Accorda Shizuru. « Et des consultations. Je suis sûre que vous pourrez le lui en donner. »

Oui, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour son frère et sa mère, mais les prochains mois n'allaient pas être faciles.

Le chirurgien apparut devant la porte. « Nous avons fini avec la Détective Natsuki Kruger. Elle récupère maintenant. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda Midori.

« Elle va être endolorie et avoir besoin de se reposer, mais elle va plutôt bien. »

Shizuru relâcha finalement la respiration qu'elle retenait. « Ara, puis-je la voir ? »

« Juste pour un moment. »

Elle lança un regard à Nao et au Capitaine, mais elles lui mentionnèrent d'entrer. Son ventre voltigea quand elle entra dans la zone de repos, les larmes menaçant à la vue du bandage sur l'abdomen de Natsuki et la pâleur maladive de son teint. Ses paupières papillonnaient, et Natsuki essayait de bouger sa main comme si elle la cherchait. Elle alla à elle, et la saisit entre les siennes et les larmes coulèrent.

« Je suis si désolée, Natsuki, j'étais si inquiète pour toi. » S'écria-t-elle. « Tout est de ma faute, Tomoe a tué ces femmes à cause de moi. Et elle t'a presque tuée, aussi. »

Natsuki serra sa main et secoua légèrement sa tête. « Non, Shizuru. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Mais c'était sa faute, pensa-t-elle silencieusement. Natsuki avait blâmé l'autre docteur pour la mort de sa mère, et maintenant elle avait presque perdu la vie à cause d'elle. Parce que le travail qu'elle faisait était son moyen d'aider les gens. Mais elle avait aidé personne, seulement apporté la douleur et la mort dans sa vie autant que dans celle des quatre filles innocentes. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait même se pardonner elle-même.

-xox-

La nuit était tombée quand Natsuki se réveilla enfin, et elle se demanda quelle heure il était. Combien de temps avait-elle passé ici ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Elle regarda sa montre et réalisa que ça faisait deux jours. Deux jours depuis que Shizuru avait été à ses côtés. C'était comme une éternité. Elle se rappela lui avoir pris la main dans la salle de repos, l'agonie et la culpabilité dans sa voix. Maintenant elle devait savoir qu'elle avait arrêté Reito et Jiro Ishigami et elle voulait lui expliquer. Elle devait la voir. Lui dire la vérité. Assurer à la brunette qu'elle l'aimait et la convaincre que rien de cela n'était sa faute. Shizuru avait l'âme la plus douce du monde, et elle avait besoin d'elle.

Natsuki rejeta la couverture, grimaçant à la douleur de son abdomen, puis enleva les transfusions de son bras. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et Reito Viola entra, ses mains enfonçaient dans les poches de son baggy délavé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Reito ? »

« Je suis venu m'excuser et parler. » Dit-il dans une voix basse.

Natsuki se reposa contre les oreillers. « Je croyais que tu étais encore énervé. »

« Je l'étais. » Admit-il. « Mais j'ai eu le temps de me calmer en cellule. »

« C'était le but. » Dit-elle. « Je ne te blâme pas pour avoir attaqué ce docteur. Il le méritait. »

Le regard de Reito rencontra le sien.

« Je ne ferme pas les yeux sur ton comportement, gamin. Je pense que tu as eu beaucoup de problèmes et que tu as besoin d'aide. »

L'expression de Reito devient penaude. « C'est pourquoi je suis venu. J'ai vu Shizuru et je lui ai dit que j'allais faire une cure de désintoxication. Je vais essayer le mieux possible de réparer mes actes et faire quelque chose de moi. Quelqu'un dont elle pourrait être fière. »

« C'est bien, » Dit Natsuki. « Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux, tu dois juste travailler dessus. »

Reito ne semblait pas convaincu, mais au moins il était dans le bon chemin. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais sauvé la vie de ma sœur. »

Natsuki haussa des épaules. « Je faisais mon travail. »

Reito arqua un sourcil. Le gamin s'était coupé les cheveux et douché, il était devenu bien plus présentable.

« C'est plus que ça. » Commença Reito. « Il y a quelque chose entre vous deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle refusait de mentir. « J'aime ta sœur, Reito. Je ne sais pas pour elle, mais je veux continuer à la voir. »

« L'as-tu dis à Shizuru ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non elle n'est pas revenue. » Elle balança ses jambes de l'autre côté du lit. « J'ai besoin de la voir pourtant, ce soir. »

Reito sourit. « Tu as besoin d'un chauffeur ? »

Natsuki acquiesça. « Laisse-moi juste trouver des vêtements. »

Ses points tirèrent quand elle enleva la robe d'hôpital et qu'elle mit son T-shirt. Natsuki batailla avec son jean mais arriva à le mettre, sifflant à la faible douleur que lui causaient ses mouvements. Oubliant les chaussettes, elle passa ses pieds dans ses chaussures et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Elle marchait doucement, et Reito l'aida à passer discrètement l'équipe médicale, le hall, l'ascenseur et à monter dans sa voiture. Le trajet cahoteux agita encore plus la douleur de son ventre, et elle le serra, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas rouvrir ses points. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer sanguinolente à la porte de Shizuru.

Quelques minutes après, Reito la poussa devant la maison de Shizuru. La nuit tombait, et les lumières brillaient dans la maison. Midori avait rendu visite à Natsuki à l'hôpital et lui avait dit qu'elle avait informé Shizuru des caméras. Toutes les fois qu'elle pensait à cette femme la violant, elle souhaita avoir tué Tomoe et l'avoir laissée dans une mare de son propre sang crasseux.

« Et bien, je vais y aller. » Dit Reito. « Je reviendrais vérifier dans la soirée. »

« Bonne chance alors. » Natsuki tendit sa main et le frère de Shizuru la serra. « Si je peux t'aider d'une quelque façon, quelle qu'elle soit, appelle. »

L'émotion assombrirent les yeux du jeune homme, et il l'a remercia, puis partit. Portant sa main à son bandage, Natsuki se força à avancer jusqu'au porche. Espérant que Shizuru ne la rejetterait pas, elle sonna.

Une sonnerie. Deux. Trois. Finalement elle entendit des sons de pas. Elle la vit vérifier par le judas, et nota le signe d'un système d'alarme sur la porte. Dieu merci. Elle aurait dû avoir insisté pour en installer un dès le début. Putain, elle aurait dû l'avoir fait pour elle. La porte grinça quand elle s'ouvrit et elle prit une grande respiration.

« Natsuki… ? » Sa voix était un murmure dans l'air embaumé. « C'est vraiment toi ? »

« Oui c'est moi. »

Les larmes coulèrent, et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de l'hôpital ? Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ? »

« Je devais te voir. » Dit Natsuki d'un ton bourru alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait était de la prendre dans ses bras. « Je peux entrer ? »

L'incertitude et la peine se lisaient sur son joli visage, mais elle fit signe à la détective d'entrer. Natsuki la suivit dans le salon et Shizuru lui ordonna de s'assoir.

« Ara, je peux pas croire que tu sois venue, après tout ce dans quoi je t'ai poussée. » Dit-elle dans un chuchotement torturé.

« Shizuru, arrête. » Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Quand tu n'es pas revenu, j'ai pensé que tu étais contrariée par moi. Que tu ne voulais plus me voir. »

« Je ne pouvais pas te faire face. » Ses yeux vermeils montraient la douleur dans son cœur. « Tu avais raison à propos de moi, de mon travail. Ces femmes sont mortes à cause de moi. »

« Non. » dit Natsuki avec énergie. « Elles sont mortes à cause d'une femme folle, Shizuru. »

« Celle que j'étais supposée aider. »

« Tu as essayé, mais une lady très intelligente m'a dit une fois que nous en sauvions certains mais que nous ne pouvions pas tous les sauver. Nous sommes tous humain, alors arrête. »

Le corps de Shizuru trembla quand son regard rencontra le sien.

« Je voulais t'expliquer à propos de Reito. La raison pour laquelle je l'ai enfermé cette nuit. »

« Tu pensais qu'il était l'Etrangleur ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non… et bien, nous avions trouvé les liens des comptes MySpace qui reliaient les autres victimes. Nous avons pensé que Reito avait un compte, puisque c'était relié à ton ordinateur. Maintenant nous savons que Tomoe a ouvert un compte quand elle a gagné l'accès à ta maison par ta sœur. »

Les joues de Shizuru se colorèrent avec amertume. « Quand elle installait des caméras dans ma maison pour me voir. »

Natsuki ravala son propre mélange de colère et de dégout. « Oui. »

Elle acquiesça, puis inclina sa tête avec un frisson. « Combien de personne ont vu ces enregistrements, Natsuki ? »

« Personne. » Dit-elle rapidement. « J'ai donné des ordres stricts à l'équipe technique quand je les ai découvert, disant que j'étais la seule autorisée à les voir. »

Shizuru relava la tête, un mélange d'émotions dans ses yeux. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient montrés. »

« Je te promets qu'ils ne le seront pas. Nous n'avons pas à les montrer pour condamner Tomoe. Je les détruirai moi-même. »

Son menton frémissait. « Ookini, Natsuki. »

Elle commença à se relever comme si elle allait congédier la blunette. La renvoyer. Elle ne pouvait pas autoriser cela. « Ne me remercie pas. » Dit-elle d'une voix bourrue. « Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi voit ma Shizuru nue. »

Ses yeux vermeils papillonnèrent de surprise. « Q-quoi ? »

« Je t'aime, Shizuru. » La voix de la blunette se brisa quand elle tira Shizuru à côté d'elle. « As-tu idée d'à quel point j'étais terrifiée quand tu as disparue ? Je pensais que j'allais mourir de peur. Ne cessant d'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait te faire, et je voulais écraser sa gorge de mes mains nues. » Son cœur battait la chamaille. « Je ne pouvais te perdre. » Elle leva les mains du docteur et les embrassa. « Je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Mais il s'est passé tellement de choses. Le désordre complet règne en moi, Natsuki. Et dans ma famille. » Elle fit un geste englobant la maison comme si elle essayait de prouver ses dires. « Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir rester ici. J'étais si excitée à l'idée de rénover cet endroit, mais en sachant que la fille qui la réparait était la sœur de l'Etrangleur, sachant qu'elle m'observait… Je ne suis pas sûre que je me sentirais encore comme chez moi. »

« Nous ferons ce que tu veux pour la maison. Vivre ici, en acheter une autre ça m'importe peu où nous sommes, tant que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Natsuki… »

« Je n'essaye pas de te presser. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut, Shizuru. Nous pouvons envisager les choses ensemble. » Sa voix se replissait d'émotions. « Laisse-moi juste être avec toi. Ne me quitte pas. » Elle releva le menton de Shizuru avec son pouce. « Je veux être dans ta vie. Pour l'éternité. »

La faible lueur d'un sourire vacilla dans ses yeux rouges. « Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire pour mon travail, non plus. » Dit doucement Shizuru.

La mâchoire de la détective tomba. Elle devra supporter toutes les décisions qu'elle fera si elle sera avec elle. Mais, Dieu, la pensée d'un autre sicko se fascinant pour Shizuru la terrifia.

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse continuer de faire ce que je fais. » Admit Shizuru avec un soupir.

Natsuki prit son visage dans ses mains. « Ne quittes pas ton travail parce que tu penses que tu as laissé tomber Tomoe, que tu as échoué. Tu es une merveilleuse psychologue et tu aides beaucoup de personnes. »

Elle hocha lentement de la tête. « Peut-être, mais je veux prendre du temps pour ma mère et mon frère, et moi. Et je pense que quand je serais de retour, je devrais essayer de travailler avec de jeunes personnes. Peut-être que je peux les aider avant que les choses empirent. » Hésita-t-elle, puis elle se racla la gorge, la détermination de nouveau dans sa voix quand elle parla. « Je ne veux pas vivre le reste de ma vie avec ma famille en danger à cause de mes patients. »

Natsuki retenait son souffle. Elle espérait que 'famille' l'incluait. « Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas soulagée. Je pensais que je devrais rendre mon badge et devenir ton garde du corps permanent. Te protégeant 24/7. »

Une lueur étincela dans les yeux de Shizuru. « Ara, Natsuki voudrais me protéger 24/7 ? »

Elle sourit et se pencha vers elle, berçant son visage dans ses mains. « Ça devrait inclure un paiement, aussi. »

« Ikezu, Natsuki. Tu sais que tu recevras plus qu'assez pour tes services. » Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, le plus doux moment qu'elle n'est jamais connu. Elle se retira et plongea son regard dans son homologue émeraude, les larmes scintillantes sur ses cils. « Je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Natsuki éclata de bonheur et d'un amour profond pour cette femme. Elle haussa un sourcil, subjectif, prit ses mains dans les siennes et sourit largement.

« Peut-être devrais-je recevoir ma paie maintenant. Après tout, je vous ai sauvée Viola-sensei. » Taquina Natsuki.

Shizuru ria, un son clair qui était si beau qu'il sonnait comme des carillons. « Ara, mais tu es blessée, Natsuki. »

« Exacte. Raison de plus pour que vous vérifiez mes blessures, Docteur. » Elle mit Shizuru sur pied et la guida vers les escaliers. « Tu devras être gentille avec moi ce soir, pas animal comme tu es habituellement. » Natsuki sourit avec arrogance.

Shizuru ria à nouveau, et la détective su que tout irait bien, qu'elle avait trouvé son âme sœur et l'amour de sa vie.

« Une dernière chose, Shizuru. » Natsuki s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face, plaçant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la brunette. « Je t'aime, aussi. »

~End~

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus autant qu'à moi, à bientôt pour l'épilogue ! :3


	11. Epilogue : Love And Happiness

**Protect me**

**By Nai89**

Traduction : **Applegreed**

Et voilà, c'est la fin ! Je vous remercie tous, ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, ceux qui ont commenté et ma bêta ! :3

Enjoy !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Epilogue**

**Love and Happiness**

_Huit Mois Après_

Les vœux furent échangés ainsi que les bagues, et la cérémonie se finit.

La mère de Shizuru l'enveloppa dans une étreinte chaleureuse. « Ara, je t'aime tant, mon petit cœur. Je suis si fière que tu es trouvé quelqu'un de si merveilleux à aimer. »

« Et je suis si fière de t'avoir ici, Mère. » Les larmes menacèrent à nouveau de tomber, mais elle les repoussa. Elle, sa mère et Reito avaient fait d'immenses progrès. Reito avait fait son programme de désintoxication et, grâce à l'influence de Natsuki, avait été de nouveau pris à l'école. Il parlait même de devenir policier comme Natsuki un jour.

Un son de guitare traversa la salle de réception, et elle sourit, reconnaissante que les amis à Natsuki aient pu venir au mariage. Natsuki apparut, souriant d'une oreille à une autre. Elle avait rattrapé le temps avec son amie adorable bien que tumultueuse, Alyssa, qui l'accueillait bras ouverts.

« Es-tu prête à partir Shizuru ? »

Elle acquiesça, accrochant son bras à celui de la blunette, et elles coururent à travers la foule à la limousine que Natsuki avait louée pour qu'elle les conduise à leur lune de miel. Le jour suivant, elles s'envoleraient pour Hawaii pour une semaine où elles avaient prévu de ne rien faire sinon de se relaxer sur la plage toute la journée et de faire l'amour toute la nuit.

Aussitôt qu'elles entrèrent dans la suite de l'hôtel, elles enlevèrent les vêtements l'une de l'autre et firent l'amour passionnément. Shizuru soupira et roula dans les bras de son amour. Elle n'était jamais fatiguée de l'aimer, de la regarder.

« Heureuse ? » Demanda la détective.

Shizuru ne put que sourire. « Ara, oui. J'ai de nouveau ma famille, et tu me rends plus heureuse que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. »

« Je t'aime Shizuru. Je t'aimerais toujours. »

« Et je t'aime aussi. »

Natsuki l'embrassa et Shizuru la serra près d'elle, encore effrayée de la perdre, que sa vie soit trop belle pour être vraie.

« Nous avons oublié le champagne. » Murmura la blunette contre l'oreille de son épouse. « On fait un toast tout de suite ? »

La détective commença à chercher la bouteille sur la table de nuit mais Shizuru attrapa son bras. « Je ne préfère pas, Natsuki. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. »

Ses yeux verts sombres s'écarquillèrent, et les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. « B-Bébé ? »

Le docteur posa sa main sur la joue de Natsuki. « Ce n'est pas trop tôt, n'est-ce pas ? »

Natsuki avala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, et sa bouche se tordait dans tous les sens comme si les mots sortaient difficilement, mais ses yeux reflétaient ses sentiments. Elle embrassa les lèvres de la brunette une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci si tendrement que les larmes remplirent ses yeux. Quand elle se retira, Natsuki posa sa tête sur le ventre encore plat de Shizuru.

« Je promets d'être une bonne maman. » Chuchota la blunette à l'enfant grandissant à l'intérieur. « Et d'être toujours là pour toi et ta Mama-Shizuru. »

Shizuru ferma les yeux et remercia le ciel pour cette femme. Elle avait finalement trouvé le personne qui l'aimait complètement, une qui ne la quitterait jamais, et elle décida qu'elle savourerait chaque moment.

-xox-

_Six Ans Après_

« Non, non, non, non, s'il te plaît pas maintenant ! » Je retire la clé argent du contact, la regarde, et puis la replace, essayant de démarrer mon vieux Nissan marron.

Pas de chance bien sûr.

Je soupire d'ennui et me repose contre le dossier, vaincue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ma voiture tentait de me faire défaut pendant des nuits pareilles. Ouvrant complètement la porte, je sortie de mon véhicule et referme la porte avec violence. Ce soir est si important, et de toutes les nuits, ma voiture décide maintenant de ne plus fonctionner. J'ouvre le capot et commence à inspecter le moteur, espérant que le problème soit suffisamment facile pour que je puisse le trouver.

Non. Bien sûr que non.

Je referme le capot et reviens sur le côté du véhicule, me rappelant que j'ai vu un garage à seulement dix minutes de ma position. Je décide de laisser tomber ma pauvre excuse pour un Nissan et marche au garage pour demander de l'aide. J'espérais juste que n'importe quel mécanicien, vieux ou atteint de calvitie, qui avait travaillé ici toute sa vie, soit capable de trouver ce qui ne marche pas et de réparer ma voiture. J'ai besoin de conduire, après tout. C'était important.

Je marche lentement jusqu'au garage, qui avait un autre véhicule à l'intérieur en ce moment. L'engin était superbe, brillant, une Ducati noir qui semblait étonnamment chère. Si je devais comparer mon vieux Nissan à ce somptueux monstre, il n'y a aucun doute, ma voiture cassée est une honte. Mais ce n'est pas que comparer, à une moto si superbe, le propriétaire doit surement être qualifié pour posséder un engin pareil. Avec prudence, je fais mon chemin sur la pointe des pieds dans le garage avec la moto noir, et cherche quelqu'un autour de moi. Ce, jusqu'à ce que je vois une paire de jambes dépasser de sous une voiture.

« Ara, excusez-moi ? » Demandais-je, attendant que la personne sorte de sous le SUV rouge. Je m'imaginais une jeune adolescente sortir, à en juger par les jambes, bien sûr. Mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que la personne qui sorte soit une jeune femme élancée et tonique avec une peau aussi clair que du cristal et des cheveux bleutés avec des yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes. La mécanicienne se releva, essayant la crasse et le cambouis de ses mains avec un chiffon sale. La blunette était vêtue d'un short vert olive et un débardeur noir. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle me vit, et je sentie tout de suite mes joues brulées tandis qu'elles devenaient cramoisies contre ma volonté.

« B-Bonjour ! » Redis-je, serrant mes clefs si fortement dans ma mains qu'elles allaient s'imprimer à l'intérieur. « Il y a quelque chose qui… va pas avec ma voiture. Elle ne veut pas démarrer… » Oh, j'ai été si utile.

Je vis ses émeraudes briller pendant une brève seconde avant qu'elles ne redeviennent normales. Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'à moi, jetant le chiffon sur le côté. « Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, je finissais juste des petites rectifications sur ma propre voiture. Mais je serais enchantée de vous aider, Mademoiselle… ? »

« Viola. » Répondais-je.

Elle sourit, « Viola-san. Mais je ne vois pas votre voiture ? »

Je révèle un sourcil et me retourne pour regarder derrière moi. Est-ce que cette femme avait vraiment un effet sur moi pour que j'ai totalement oublié que je n'avais pas roulé jusqu'à ici ? Je me sens comme une idiote complète alors que je me retourne pour la voir sourire en coin. « Ara, j'ai dû marcher jusqu'à ici et laisser ma voiture sur le côté de la route à dix minutes d'ici. J'espérais que vous pourriez la remorquer et la réparer. »

« Ça ne semble pas agréable. » Plaisanta la mécanicienne.

Avec chance, la blunette décide de bon cœur de m'aider, m'autorisant à attendre dans la salle prévue à cet effet, pendant qu'elle irait remorquer ma voiture. Cela lui prit seulement vingt minutes avant que j'entends le moteur du camion réapparaitre avec mon Nissan marron derrière. La mécanicienne éteint le moteur du camion et sort de la cabine pour descendre ma voiture de la plateforme. J'observe à travers la grande fenêtre avant de décider de rejoindre la femme. Je la regarde ouvrir le capot.

« Bien, jolie dame, voyons voir si nous pouvons réparer ce problème, n'est-ce pas ? » Je peux seulement hocher de la tête, la regardant vérifier tout les tubes, câbles, et boites qui s'emmêlaient ensemble, me demandant comment elle savait ce qui correspondait à quoi. Est-ce qu'on avait vraiment besoin de tout ça pour faire marcher une voiture ? Ça semble impossible.

Dès lors que le fonctionnement interne de mon véhicule étourdie mes pensées, je tourne la tête pour regarder cette magnifique mécanicienne. Ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux verts concentrés sur le moteur, essayant de trouver le problème. Ses cheveux bleus nuit étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval, laissant uniquement quelques mèches tomber devant son visage, spécialement quand elle se penchait avec les deux mains sur le devant de la voiture. Si je pensais que mon esprit était étourdi, maintenant je suis certaine qu'il y a un ouragan tourbillonnant et agité à l'intérieur. Je me sens prise de vertiges, comme si j'allais tomber.

« Mes amis m'appellent Shizuru. » Lâchais-je rapidement, avant que je ne puisse m'arrêter. Je me frappe mentalement de ma stupidité. Depuis quand je perds le contrôle de moi-même ?

La blunette se tourne lentement vers moi, pointant un doigt pale vers le nom brodé sur sa veste qui est suspendu plus loin. « Kruger, » Répondit-elle, son sourire en coin de retour. « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Shizuru. » Je sens mes joues rougir à nouveau quand mon prénom passe ses lèvres.

'Mon Dieu ! Est-ce qu'elle devait le dire de cette façon ? Ara, c'est une première…'

« Bien, je vais devoir examiner le dessous de ta voiture. Tu peux attendre si tu veux, mais ça peut prendre un moment. Tu dois t'ennuyer, bien que je n'aie pas dit non si une personne voulait discuter. » Maintenant c'est à mon tour de lui sourire.

« Ara, non. Je pense que je vais rester. Je n'ai personne pour me reconduire de toute façon, et je ne dois me rendre nulle part. » Mentis-je avec aisance. Je doute qu'Haruka me dise quelque chose sur mon retard. Après tout, j'ai besoin de réparer ma voiture. Donc, je pense qu'elle peut attendre. La blunette hocha de la tête, faisant quelques pas pour prendre la planche à roulette de sous la précédente voiture. Elle me sourit et après s'être allongée dessus, elle disparait sous ma pauvre voiture casée.

Pendant un moment, je m'assois sur le côté alors qu'elle travaille, et nous discutons de tout et de rien. C'est si bien d'être capable de juste se relaxer, spécialement maintenant, alors que je dois prendre soin de Kiyomi tout le temps. Kruger et moi avons parlé de cela aussi, et de beaucoup d'autres choses. Je ne peux m'arrêter de sourire pendant que la belle jeune femme continue de partager une des histoires drôles de ses collègues à con autre travail. Je suis encore occupée à rire d'une de ses plaisanteries quand elle sort de sous la voiture et se dirige vers moi. Quand j'ai relevé le regard, elle est plus proche de ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Pour la unième fois, mes joues prennent un rouge très mure.

Elle est là, ses yeux vert émeraude fixés dans les miens vermeils, partiellement obscurcis par des mèches bleues qui avaient réussi à échapper à sa couette. Elle a du cambouis sur le visage, et sur une impulsion, je l'enlève de son nez avec mon pouce. Soudain, ses lèvres se jettent sur les miennes et mes yeux se ferment. Mes doigts agrippent ses épaules tandis que ses mains atteignent ma taille, me soulevant pour que mes jambes puissent enlacer sa taille. Mes mains pressent sa nuque, la rapprochant alors qu'elle pénétrait sa langue dans ma bouche, et je commence à me battre avec elle pour dominer. Elle gagne, bien sûr, mais c'est ce que j'avais prévu de toute façon.

Se rappelant que nous devions, au fait, respirer, elle retira ses lèvres des miennes, suscitant un faible gémissement de moi. Je ne veux pas arrêter. Cependant, mes poumons ne sont pas d'accord et une brulure que je n'avais pas remarquée est satisfaite quand je les remplie enfin d'air. Instantanément, ses lèvres sont sur mon cou, trouvant un morceau appétissant et le pinçant de manière taquine. Je gémie, inclinant mon cou pour lui laisser un meilleur accès alors qu'elle commence à le sucer et à le mordre. Je suis vaguement consciente que plus tard j'aurai une marque, pas que ça m'embête, mais je devrais porter un foulard de soie toute la semaine pour ne pas que mes patients plutôt portés sur le sexe demandent ou reçoivent des idées suspectes. Cependant la pensée devint fugace dès que la mécanicienne laissa un chemin de baisers chauds et mouillés sur ma clavicule. En même temps, je me sens redescendre jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le sol, ce qui me va très bien. Je peux mieux l'embrasser comme ça.

Mes mains passent devant, sur le débardeur, et je commence à lui retourner la faveur, embrassant son cou alors que sa tête bascule, un léger gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres humides. Je commence à relever son haut, prenant mon temps et laissant un petit mordillement sur chaque parcelle de sa peau que je peux toucher. Les mains de la blunette s'enfouissent dans mes cheveux, m'exhortant silencieusement. Cependant, je m'arrête quand son débardeur atteint ses seins recouverts par son soutif, et donne un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de défaire tous les obstacles, non-voulus, entre nous. Je regarde un moment le soutif de soie bleu marine, capturée par la vue en face de moi. Je ne peux attendre de voir ce qui se cache derrière cette élégante lingerie. Mes lèvres retournent sur les siennes, entamant une danse torride avec nos langues.

Soudain, Kruger me pousse contre elle, et je peux sentir la chaleur envahir mon corps. Ses mains se dirigent vers le bord de ma blouse et de ma jupe, et elle les enlève rapidement, rompant le baiser pour un moment seulement et me laissant en soutif noirs en dentelles qui allait de pair avec ma culotte qui devenait de plus en plus mouillée. La mécanicienne se détacha de moi, faisant une pause pour me regarder sans rien à part, mes sous-vêtements en dentelles. Un grognement bas gronde dans sa poitrine et passa ses lèvres, envoyant un frisson dans mon corps.

« Shi…zuru, » Grogne-t-elle, ses mains se dirigent sur mon ventre et mes côtes. « Shizuru, es-tu sûre que tu veux faire ça maintenant ? » Kruger semble sans souffle, ce qui est compréhensible puisque sa poitrine se levait et descendait difficilement. Au moins, son souffle reste encore calme. Le mien, par contre, est erratique et je ne peux plus le contrôler même si j'essayai. Bien sûr, à ce moment, mon esprit est occupé par d'autres choses.

« Oui, » Répondis-je, hocha vigoureusement de la tête. « Ara, oui, je suis sûre. » Mes mains glissent le long de son corps et trouvent le centre de sa chaleur. Un autre gémissement s'échappa d'elle, et sa tête tombe sur mon épaule, qu'elle entreprend de la mordre et la sucer alors que je la touche à travers son short. Après un moment, mes doigts accrochent le bord de vêtements et le tire à moi avant de le déboutonner, et de l'enlever. Il ne lui reste plus que sa culotte bleu marine, qui fait peu pour cacher son excitation alors que je la touche à nouveau. La mienne est un peu plus facile à cacher, ou elle l'aurait été si je ne frottais pas mes cuisses ensemble.

La blunette ne remarque pas encore mon dilemme, mais elle ouvre le fermoir de son soutien-gorge. Elle le jette sur le côté, sur la pile de vêtements déjà présente, avant de prendre un de mes seins dans chaque main, jouant avec mes tétons grâce à ses pouces.

« Ah, » Soupirais-je, tête rejetée en arrière alors qu'elle se penche, prenant mon téton droit dans sa bouche et le mordant gentiment. Des secousses de plaisirs se répercutent dans mon système, mouillant plus encore ma culotte, rendant cette chaleur insupportable.

« Kami, touches-moi plus. » Suppliais-je, attrapant son poignet avec ma main et le plaçant sur mon bas-ventre, gémissant au contact. Elle s'exécute rapidement, ses doux doigts se glissant lentement sur ma fente, et je frissonne contre elle, de plaisir. Puis, soudain, un de ses doigts plonge en moi, faisant presque vaciller mes genoux.

« Nn, Shizuru. » Soupire-t-elle. « Tu es si mouillée et serrée. » La mécanicienne commença les mouvements de va-et-vient, son pouce caressant mon clitoris. Je continue de gémir et de faire tout un tas de bruits embarrassant, mes doigts agrippés à ses épaules pour ne pas que je tombe à cause de mes genoux faibles. Je peux sentir la tension dans mon estomac se resserrer de plus en plus et je gémie pour que la blunette sache ce qui arrive, incapable de formuler des mots. Puis, je me tends, criant de plaisir, serrée contre elle. Et je me détends, et m'effondre sur elle. « Na-Kruger, » Murmurai-je doucement, et elle me regarde dans les yeux, et sa bouche se referme sur ces doigts pales qui ont été au fond de moi, léchant mon jus. Comment était-il possible que je sois de nouveau prête ?

Je me mis rapidement sur mes genoux, avant que la mécanicienne puisse même comprendre ce que j'allais entreprendre. « Shizuru, tu n'as pas à- » Commence-t-elle, mais j'agite une main pour la faire taire alors que j'enlève sa culotte. Dernière pièce de vêtement à compléter la pile. Je commence à gentiment la caresser, et la manière dont elle ferme les yeux et rejette légèrement la tête m'a dit que oui, elle apprécie. Quand je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres humides, elle recommence à protester. « Shiz, honnêtement, ne te sens pas obliger de- Ooh mon Dieu… » S'écrie-t-elle quand je glisse ma langue en elle, caressant sa paroi avec dextérité. Je continue ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle. « Uh, Shi…zuru, » Grogne-t-elle. « SHizzz, stop. Je veux… que toutes les deux… » Je m'arrête et me relève glissant mon corps contre le sien.

La beauté aux yeux émeraudes le soulève, mes jambes s'enveloppent autour de sa taille alors qu'elle me porte jusqu'à sa Ducati. Je cambre mon dos quand il entre en contact avec le métal froid, avant de m'étendre sur l'engin noir, ma tête située entre les poignées. Elle m'embrasse à nouveau, un peu plus gentiment cette fois-ci, mais avec autant d'empressement. « Es-tu prête ? » Grogne-t-elle à mon oreille, et la seule réponse que je pus lui donner fut un miaulement pathétique et un hochement de tête, agrippant ses épaules. Comme je l'espérais, elle prit cela comme un 'oui' et ses anches rencontrèrent les miennes, nous causant à toutes les deux frissons et gémissements. Elle commence doucement pour augmenter de plus en plus la vitesse des va-et-vient.

« Ara, plus vite » Exigeais-je, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau douce. Elle siffle et s'exécute, augmentant encore sa vitesse en attrapant les poignets. Nous nous rapprochons de l'orgasme. Elle déplace une main à ma taille et l'entoure de ses doigts, allant encore plus vite.

« Na-Natsuki, » Gémissais-je. Le dos cambré, je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Sa main se glisse entre nous, son pousse caressant mon clitoris, me faisant gémir et crier de plaisir. Elle vient après, mon prénom s'échappant de ses lèvres alors que sa silhouette élancée se presse contre la mienne. Quand toutes deux nous sommes revenues sur terre, elle posa un bisou sur mes lèvres avant de se redresser, m'emmenant là nous avions laissé nos vêtements.

Alors que je me rhabille, je vois Natsuki qui m'observe. « J'adore quand tu dis mon nom comme ça, » Me rappelle-t-elle, et tout ce que je pus faire fut de sourire en remettant ma blouse.

« Alors Haruka ne va pas être furieuse quand tu vas arriver en retard ? »

« Ara, un peu. » Répondis-je. « Mais je préfère les jeux de rôles avec ma Natsuki que d'avoir à endurer les sermons dramatiques de Haruka. »

J'observe mon épouse se glisser dans son short vert olive avant de m'offrir un sourire en coin. « Tu peux toujours appeler et dire que tu es malade ou mieux, je peux te garder sous détention à domicile pour le reste de la semaine. »

« Ara, autant j'aime jouer avec une mécanicienne/policière plein de cambouis et sexy, je dois encore travailler. D'ailleurs, tu ne dois pas récupérer Kiyomi à l'école ? »

« Merde, c'est l'heure déjà ? »

Je m'approche d'elle par derrière alors qu'elle se tourne pour mettre son soutif et son débardeur, uniquement pour envelopper mes bras autour de son corps, aimant la façon dont nos corps s'emboitent tel un puzzle. Je la serre près de moi et souffle dans son oreille avant de chuchoter des paroles affectueuses. La relâchant, je lui vole avidement un baiser de ses douces lèvres avant de me diriger vers ma voiture. Je l'entends murmurer quelque chose alors que je pars et peux seulement me sourire à moi-même dans un moment de pur bonheur.

« Ouais, ouais. Je t'aime aussi. »


End file.
